Of Secrets and Scars
by Madame.Viper
Summary: Blood ran down her hands and face, staining her skin red. Looking down at her opponent Viper smiled. In her twisted mind, this was home. The screams of the damned echoing in the halls behind her, coupled with the roars of the crowd, there was nothing that could stop her. As the man stopped breathing, Viper let out a chuckle, she was the Queen here, and everyone knew that.
1. Bourne Vivaldi

Of Secrets and Scars

 **Hi Everyone. This is my first fanfic, i have been reading the transfomers fanfic for a while now and i have been hit hard with a muse.**

 **I will gladly accept any pointers and tips any of ya'll are willing to give.**

 **I only own my OC Viper.**

 **I wished for transformers for my birthday, and Hasbro still hasnt gotten back, so i don't own it.**

 **For now...**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy what has been plaguing me for a week.**

Chapter 1: The Underground.

The sand was red with blood as the crowds cheered on. The scent of blood was flowing through the air as the knife in her hand made contact with the man's gut. The sickening squelching sound that came after only fueled the fire. The crowd's cheers and screams rose to a crescendo as the man fell. But she wasn't done, there was still one more to fight tonight. She stood, tall and proud, in the circle of bodies that surrounded her. That last fight had been easy, it hadn't taken long for him to fall to her knifes.

As the blood streamed down her hands and face she stood contemplating if she should sheath her black poisoned blades for this last fight and just use her claws and fangs. That idea had some merit, she had to admit.

But as the last man walked in, she knew it was going to be a fun match.

She sheathed her knifes.

The man stood about 6'3, his arms looked like bricks, and the way he looked at her, he thought she was going to be easy pickings. But one did not make it to the Rank she did and not be able to handle herself in a fight.

She waited for the man to make the first move, and he didn't disappoint. With a lumbering charge he tried to get behind her and pin her 'like that would work on her' she thought with a sadistic chuckle. She ducked out and slid between his legs raking her now unsheathed claws as she went. She felt it when her claws hit bone, and he fell screaming. As she rose, she assessed the damage she had dealt and was pleased. She had sliced all of the ligaments on both legs leaving him unable to stand or move. The blood loss alone was going to kill him soon, so she decided to give him a helping hand.

Her eyes were slits as she walked over to where he had fallen, and stood looking down at him. He was a pathetic whimpering child now in her eyes. Actually that was an insult to the children down here. Even they could take this much pain and bodily damage and still fight. She made sure of it.

There was only one action left to make.

She leaned down towards his neck, where is jugular vein stood against the skin, and she sunk her fangs in.

None would live long once she got her fangs into them, there was a reason she was named after that creature.

As the man screamed, she relished in the sound it was her own personal high,she bit down harder as she was determined to keep it going strong. She reached down and with a twist of her hand she snapped the bone in his right wrist. He wasn't even worth her time, but the way he was screaming was music to her ears, the crowds seemed to agree with the way they were chanting her name. It was pitiful, He was from the Chicago Pit, and not even a challenge. But she didn't pity. It was so much more fun to fight.

There weren't many opponents that could be considered a challenge to her anymore. It was the reason she was the Queen of the Pit. She was undefeated in the ring, and the Queen outside of it. As the mans breathing started to slow down, she leaned down and to the beat of his heartbeat whispered to him. "Now you know why they call me Viper."

She lived for the fights, she had the names of all the opponents and marks she had killed tattooed in a spiral down her left leg. Only the gladiators whom had been in the Rings their whole lives bore the amount of scars and tats she did. It was one of the reasons she was respected here, why she ruled here in this realm of pain and suffering.

When he stopped breathing, the announcer was exclaiming the name of the victor. Of course she knew who it was. For she never lost a fight. It didn't matter if it was a marathon, a cage match, or a fully armored match, she never lost.

While most fights lasted an hour or two, it wasn't that way with her.

For her it was a half an hour.

This was the only home she knew. The screams of the dying and the tortured were her lullabies at night. This wasn't a child's playground, but for Viper it might as well be.

That was when Viper remembered the crowds.

They were screaming her name, and she joined them. The gladiator high had the blood pumping through her veins,as the adrenaline only made that more apparent. She relished the chanting of the crowd. 'VIPER VIPER VIPER' the voices of thousands of spectators were echoing around the arena she called home.

Then with a final bow she turned and headed towards the open door at the end of the arena.

* * *

The fog slowly started to clear from Vipers mind, and as it did sanity returned to her. As she slowly started walking to her chambers she took a deep breath and relished the smell of the blood covering her hands and face. She was in no rush to get to her destination, it would be there when she got there. Along with her money. That caused Viper to walk slightly faster as it crossed her mind. She hadn't taken any hits that she could remember, but that didn't matter right now. All she wanted was to eat, take a hot shower, and then hit her chambers and sleep.

After collecting her money of course.

The path to her chambers was a long one, but she took a detour and stopped in the counting room. It was a large room, with oak tables that lined the walls.

All of which were covered in money.

She didn't speak as she had no need to, the counters looked up at her and immediately averted their eyes. One of them reached under the table, grabbed a box about the size of a shoe-box and slid it to her. Their eyes still trained on the floor.

Her money in hand, she started for the hall that would take her to her chambers. The ranking system was unique in the North American Rings, as it placed the best gladiators and the Magister on the lowest levels. At the end of the hall was an elevator, with that she got in and went to the key pad. She typed in her pass-code, as the elevator doors closed and started to descend she smiled relishing in the sudden silence.

When she came to her level, the doors opened right into her chambers, as it did with all Magisters. The sound of soft music was echoing through the open door and she smiled softly. Now was the time for her to rest and think about what she was going to do tomorrow, but first she was going to clean herself up.

As she started walking to her bathroom, she stopped at one of the paintings on the wall, it was of an Arabian mare and foal, from there she took five steps to the right and put her hand on the wall. For a moment nothing happened, then a red light illuminated a hollow square within her wall, it was in here she put her money.

When she walked into her bathroom she started the shower ans then turned.

She looked into her full length mirror.

Per code for the female fighters, and to bring in the most money, Viper slowly began to take off he chain-mail bikini top and specially designed bottoms and expertly hung them on their correct cleaning racks for later. The armor (if you could call it that) she had made herself so she didn't have to fight in the rags the regular females here fought in. 'It looked like the bikini Princess Leia wore in Return of the Jedi' she thought with a smirk.

As pretty as that was, Vipers were better. First of all, it was black with silver engravings that she put there herself. While it was as bare as you could possible get, the bottoms had knifes welded into it so as she spun, the way the knifes were placed would allow them catch her opponent.

After Viper had un-belted the armor, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was the same as always, with just a couple new scars. She was 5'1 with long brown\black hair that went to her mid-thigh, which was currently french braided, rich tanned skin, and slit acid green eyes. The scars and tattoos that littered her body were her trophies. Each one told a story and each one she had earned through blood and pain.

She had the names of every kill she had made, the names took up the expanse of her left leg except where it was already tatted. While her right leg had the names of all her favorite transformers. At the very top in a golden yellow was _Sunstreaker._ This of course was followed by Sideswipe.  
The tattoos were the reason she was still slightly sane.

The most eye catching tattoo she had was of two massive dragons fighting each other. If one were to look closely, they would resemble Alduin and Parrthurrnax which was what she called them. The black one was curled around her back with his head breathing fire down over her right breast, where the fire met with the white dragons fire, which was rising from below her left breast with the fire meeting in the valley. Alduin was sprawled over her back, curving down her spine with his tail ending just above her left calf.

The same could be said of Parrthurrnax, except he curled around her waist and ended with his tail around her right ankle.

The detail and time that was put into the tats was immense, they were her trademark, her signature. When a gladiator or any other citizen of her domain saw them, they were quick to look away in fear.

They were worth every dollar she spent on them.

With that she let her hair loose and walked into the shower.

* * *

When she had finished her shower, she stepped out of the foggy room and onto the plush carpet that made up her entire chamber. As she stood there, she looked around her main room and to her bedroom. With a smirk, she crossed the room in only a towel walked into the bedroom. She changed into her boxers and shook her hair loose from the towel. She walked over to her vanity which was on the right wall and started brushing her hair out.

When she was finished, and her hair was dry. She pulled on black sleep shorts and a tank top. She then walked to her bed which was on the left side of the room, some of her favorite weapons were on the wall by her bed. 'All of them were a replica of the daedric weapons from skyrim, for even the Queen of the New York Pit needed to have a hobby' she thought to herself. With that last thought Viper turned and fell into bed.

* * *

The Rings were a sprawling connection of tunnels and pits that ranged all across North America, every Pit was overseen by a Captain, and every Captain reported to a Magister. There were fifty Magisters in North America, one for every state, and all those Magisters reported to the Emperor. There were five Emperors in the world. Since there were multiple Rings every state, it wasn't hard to find new blood to spill.

This wasn't your average fighting ring, no. This was a global trade center that made its profits on drugs, blood, and entertainment. The Rings were a virus that embedded itself into the ground, with every false front there is. It was an endless cycle of death and pain, that none had ever escaped from. The sands of every Pit was stained red with the blood of gladiators and of those who had tried to flee. In every country across the world there was at least one Pit, there was no-where to run if a fool did try, and endless profit for those who rose above and killed the others.

It was human greed at its peak.

* * *

 _The time is now..._ with that a blinding blue light swept across the earth.

* * *

Major William Lennox was not having a very good day.

First there was the ruckus that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stirred up, that had ended up with a very pink and sparkly Ratchet and wrenches embedded into the halls of the Nevada base.

Then there were the seven recruits that had fainted at the sight of Ironhide.

Followed by the sudden call of Decepticon activity in New York.

With a side of global earthquakes.

…and he still had to call Sarah.

This was all resolved by the brigging of the twins, having the dead to the world recruits hauled to med bay, and preparing to send a small sending a group of troops and Autobots, that he was going to accompany, and they were going to get to drive around New York looking for a signal that had dropped off the radar as soon as it appeared, because you couldn't be to careful when it came to the cons.

Now all he had to do was call Sarah and let her know that he was going to come home after this three day scouting mission that was suddenly the main priority.

Surprisingly that was the most daunting task of all.

"I want all reports on my desk by 1600" he commanded to the troops gathered before him. He was tired, hungry and didn't want to be reamed out by Ratchet again for putting his work before himself. The last lecture lasted two and a half hours. A resounding "Yes Major" was the response from all of the soldiers in front of him, now all he had to do was call Sarah.

As the phone rang, Will was walking to his quarters, the soldiers quarters were on the opposite side of the base, which was very large. The command center and Autobot barracks were on the right side of the base, it was where the majority of the hangers were. On the left side, it was the human soldier barracks, cafeteria, and everything else human. Then there was the free space which made up the middle of the base. In all, it was a giant base and it had to be when dealing with mechanical aliens from another planet. The comradaries that developed between both humans and bots was amazing when Will thought about it. When Sarah didn't pick up, he wasn't surprised. With Annabelle, Sarah was very busy, taking care of a three year old was not a relaxing job.

When the dial tone beeped Will left a message. "Hi Sarah, I just wanted to let you know that I will be coming home next week for a few days. I miss you." with that he ended the call, just as a soldier came running up to him.

Will sighed then spoke "Yes soldier" he asked as the soldier caught his breath.

"Major, they need you in the command hanger" and with that the soldier took off down the hallway.

Will shook his head with a sigh, it looked like his nap time was put on hold.

* * *

Viper woke at 0500, just like every other day. She got up, brushed her teeth, put on black sweatpants and a black tank, and settled into one of the plush chairs in her bedroom. She had some business to attend to topside, she had a new client that wanted to meet at his office building, and with that thought she went to her closet to decide what to wear.

Now one does not simply walk into Vipers closet. First she had to find it. In the seemingly bare room, to her right there was a four foot divide where wall met her table. She got up and walked over to that space and put her hand against the wall. Once again a red silhouette of a door appeared, and the walls separated allowing her access.

Walking past lines of elegant dresses and her training clothes, she made it to her collection of cocktail dresses. From there after considering a forest green v-neck with three-quarter sleeves, she forwent that in favor of her blood red v-neck spaghetti strap. This was paired with small diamond studs and two dragon wrap earrings, and a small diamond choker. For shoes she grabbed her seven inch black stilettos. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her two thigh sheaths, slipped them on, and put two of her daedric style daggers in them. Then she headed out of her bedroom.

* * *

Viper was having a great day, walking the streets of New York was never not entertaining. The never-ending traffic around her was comforting and all the people around her allowed her to be one of the crowd. It was a muggy day, it was nine in the morning and the streets and sidewalks were crowded. The air was heavy with pollution, but there was the scent of oncoming rain under the powerful stench.

As she had decided to forgo fighting today, she was now walking the streets of New York, looking for a store to catch her eye.

Corner of the street she was crossing, she spied a quaint little jewelry shop, hidden in between a deli and what looked like a computer repair shop. Just going on a whim, she turned and went inside.

It was as quaint as it looked like on the inside, as it did on the outside. With glass shelves that lined the walls and a small counter and register, Viper was not surprised to see that there was no one here. So she decided to browse. After looking for a half an hour, she found something that caught her eye.

It was a small coiled viper ring, the way the ring was set up made it look like the wearers finger was eaten by the viper. She smiled at it and called asking if there was anyone here.

Apparently there was, as a older woman came from the back. She looked like she was in her mid-fifties if Viper were to guess. "I would like to have a look at the Viper ring you have." straight forward as always, the woman smiled and brought it out. As Viper looked at it she realized that the eyes were made of emeralds and there was a pattern of diamonds running down the back of it. She brought it and tried it on her right index finger and it fit perfectly. With that Viper looked at the woman and asked "How much?"

* * *

Walking out of the store with her handbag slightly lighter, and the ring on her finger, Viper smiled softly to herself. As it was nearly eleven, Viper slowly started to head to the address that was given to her on the card.

As she walked, her mind began to wander.

She didn't remember her real name, but she had earned her new one. One that was built from the blood of her opponents and sharpened by steel.

There were many names she went by, The Magister, The Queen, The Poison Master, and Madame Viper were among the most common. She was the ruler of her dark and poisonous realm.

And she was proud of it.

The brand that marred the side of her neck were proof of that.

It was how the Magisters kept track of their fighters.

Brands and tattoos.

As a Magister, she got to choose and forge her own brand for her fighters. Every gladiator of hers had a Pit Viper on their right shoulder. The tattoos were paid for by the gladiators if they wanted them.

The Magisters brand was on the left side of the neck, it was a capital M with a snake wrapped around it.

It was a very clever brand. This was implied with heavy sarcasm…it was common for the Magisters to make fun of such a straightforward way of marking their ranks when they did come together. But it was rare for there to be more than three Magisters in the same city due to their schedules.

As Viper walked towards the building she looked up. Gould Industries was displayed proudly at the top of the building. The lingering thought passed through Viper 'Wasn't this a company from transformers?' she pondered that for a moment then shook her head. 'Well lets get this over and done with' With that thought she walked inside.

As she walked towards the reception table, the first thing she noticed was the receptionist. She was a pretty little thing, short with shoulder length blonde hair. Her name tag read 'Linda', "How can I help you? Linda asked with a soft and somewhat unsure voice that made Viper think that she was somewhat new to this job.

Viper replied " I have an 1 o'clock appointment with the CEO. It should be under Vanessa Wolf" The tone that Viper used left no room for misunderstanding. It was the crystal clear voice of one whom was not to be taken lightly. It was another trademark of hers. Viper had to use an alias, for she didn't have a real name, and it was easier to take the identity of a dead girl than make one appear out of thin air. Besides, in the business Viper was in, you needed to have multiple identities. It was just a matter of looking into the recent morgue records and finding someone who looked similar enough to her so she could use it. out of all her identities, Vanessa was one of her favorites. Linda looked slightly unsure and checked the database, sure enough there was Vipers appointment. After a moment Linda replied "You do have an appointment, take the second elevator to floor 71 and Mr. Gould will be waiting."

Viper left without another word. Other than Vipers thoughts he elevator ride up was uneventful, just chubby office workers fulfilling their duties and the normal chaos one would expect from a business like the elevator continued to rise a thought came to her mind, 'If this is truly who i think this is then i will not be liable for my reaction and the following consequences'.As she came to her floor and the door opened, Viper walked out and came face to face with Dylan Gold. "Miss Wolf, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Dylan Gould." Viper paused for a moment then responded "A pleasure Mr. Gould, and thank you for inviting me here." Cool and collected as always, Dylan seem slightly surprised at the tone. Then he collected himself and responded "The pleasure is all mine, now would you like to step into my office?"

The office of Dylan Gould was not what Viper expected. On the left was a bay window that covered the whole portion of the wall until meeting with the back of the building. Near the right side of the wall was an oak desk and a matching table and chairs by the bay window. Near the front of the office were two black leather couches and a small coffee table between them. The walls were painted a light blue and had crown molding which brightened the room.

After looking around, Dylan gestured toward the couches and spoke "Please have a seat, then we can get right to business." Viper walked over and sat down on one of the couches, then she looked at Dylan and asked "Now what can I help you with?"


	2. Midnight Sun

**Hi all, here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as i did writing it.**

 **Note: The songs/musician that is/are implied are Joe Satriani and "Sucker for Pain" Imagine Dragons collab.**

 **I do not own transformers. I only own my OC Viper and the plot.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-Viper**

Of Secrets and Scars

Chapter 2: Midnight Sun

Dylan didn't respond immediately. As she reclined into the couch, Viper let a slight smirk escape as she observed him. His complexion was slightly pale and his heart was beating fast. She could smell the slight tang of fear coming from him as she watched him.

Finally he seemed to regain his thoughts, as he straightened his posture slightly, and looked her in the eye. "Yes" he stated slowly "I am in need of your unique skill set." Viper straightened from her relaxed slouch, a deadly gleam coming to her eyes as he continued. "There was a massive earthquake last night, it epicenter was in the dead center of New York. Were you aware of this?"

Viper tilted her head slightly to the left as she thought for a moment. She didn't remember an earthquake, but there was a dagger that was on the floor when she woke. She was sure that it had been on its corresponding weapons rack.

Slowly she replied"…No, I was not aware of this fact. Is there anything else that you wish to inform me of before we get to business?" It seemed that her professional manner threw him for a second before he once again regained himself. "No" He curtly replied. "Now, to business. I was curious to see if you could help me. I am in need of some information and an object. I also need to see if the rumor I heard was true."

"And that rumor would be?" She was interested now, normally any and every rumor circulating she heard or started it. He looked around his office, as if there was anyone other than them in it. "There is a rumor that the governments are working with aliens." He stated it so seriously that Viper just had to chuckle. "Aliens huh? What can you tell me about these alien's." Internally she was having a battle 'was it really possible that this was not her home?' with this flashing through her mind, Dylan replied "There was a terrorist attack in Mission City last year, there were thousands of casualties, and the damage was not what you would expect from an attack such as that."

As calm as ever, she asked "Do you have proof of this? If so may I see it?" Dylan got up and walked to his desk, reached down and pulled out a laptop. Viper didn't care for the brand, but if this was what she thought it was…well her life just got a lot harder.

Dylan walked back to where she sat and took the seat to her left, he put the laptop on the coffee table and turned it on.

* * *

There was a lot of traffic, but then again they were in New York so it was expected. This however wasn't helping the autobots that were with them. Between Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Jazz the com-links were full of chatter. Well it was mostly Sideswipe and Jazz, Ironhide was busy grumbling to himself about the traffic.

Then there were the soldiers riding in them, Will and Epps were in Ironhide, Fig was with Sideswipe, no one was with Jazz, and the jeep of soldiers behind them. All in all it was a very chaotic mission, they were trying to find that energon signature in the hurricane that was 5 o'clock New York Traffic.

"Anything on the scanners?" Will was the one to ask this, as he was leading this mission. Ironhide's gruff voice answered. "No Will, there is nothing yet." This was frustrating all those involved, as they had been driving all day. They were on constant alert, for they had no idea who this could be. The only thing standing between them and a good night's rest now, was this signature.

They turned down another street, Ironhide having to swerve to avoid colliding with a driver, and asked Will with a huff. "Why are humans such crazy drivers?" to which Epps started laughing and Will replied sounding resigned "We will never know."

When Epps looked out the passenger window, he saw they were driving past the Gould Industries building, and out of the doors stepped out a woman who looked like she was rather enjoying her day. "We'll keep looking for another hour and then we'll rest and keep looking tomorrow" Will suddenly said to which he got affirmatives from all.

* * *

When Dylan opened the file on the laptop, the first item Viper processed was the insignia. It was the Decepticon sigil, proudly displayed on a mechanical being that looked like it could raze the area and not care.

"We got these photos a few weeks ago right here in New York. There was a construction site, and a pedestrian caught a picture of this." Dylan stated proudly. "This is what I was hoping you could help me with, I need to find this being, and if need be subdue it." With a glance at Viper he asked "Will you do this? I will pay whatever."

That was the magic phrase, like a flipped switch, Viper looked at him and smiled. "Of course I can do it. When do you want it delivered? And I expect pay up front of course." Dylan looked ecstatic. "As soon as possible. How much do you want up front?"

"Ten million, then I want another fifteen when I deliver it." Viper looked him dead in the eye when she said this.

"Consider it done." Dylan looked pleased with this arrangement.

With one last look she stated "I expect you to reimburse me for any losses I take while acquiring this item for you." Dylan just waved her off with a scoff, to which Viper replied "Pleasure doing business with you." And walked out of the office.

* * *

Viper was leaving the building via the delivery hanger, she knew better than to leave through the front doors. As she meandered down the alley on the left side of the building she smirked slightly to herself. This hunt was going to be fun, but first she needed to get back to the Ring.

Viper walked into the club, it was a busy place, both at night and during the day. As it was one of the most popular bar and club in New York. She looked and saw the bartender preparing the club for tonight.

Pleased with what she saw, she turned and started walking to the stairwell. As she walked through the door she turned and walked straight through the wall on the left.

Down the hidden hallway, she walked until she reached the elevator at the end. She walked in and pushed for her level.

When she reached her chambers, she walked straight to her bedroom and put her hand on the wall to open her closet. It opened, and she shed the dress in favor of black leather pants and a matching tank. She kept her stilettos and jewelry and walked into her bathroom to her makeup.

Once she was in she grabbed her mascara, eyeliner, gold eye shadow and some dark plum lipstick. After carefully applying it all, she looked into the mirror before her and smiled showing her fangs. She then meticulously checked each and every one of her nails. Finding an imperfection, she reached into the cabinet to her right and grabbed nail polish remover, emery boards, and a of base coat, a bottle of bright gold nail polish, and lastly a bottle of top coat.

Taking the time to carefully remove the preexisting red polish on her nails, Viper then took the boards and checked and sharpened each one to a deadly tip. Then satisfied with the condition of her nails, she applied the base coat, waited for it to dry, applied the gold, and finally once that was dry, applied the top coat.

Once she was finished and content, she put it all away and she walked out of the bathroom, into the common room.

She made a quick stop to grab her micro-USB, and slipped it into her bra and walked towards the elevator.

She hit the button for level ten, as it was the common area for all of her gladiators.

When the elevator opened, she was not surprised to see about a hundred men and women, bearing her brands, drinking and enjoying themselves. They were not savages down here, in fact they were downright civilized. There was a Tv playing in the corner, and someone was playing a guitar, in all it was a normal atmosphere for this area. A soft "ahem" was all it took from her to gain the attention of all who where gathered. "I have a target, if any of you are looking to raise your status, you'll get a share of the cut when it is delivered." She said in that soft voice, within moments, she had fifteen groups of five ordered and ready to head out. "Search all of New York, if you do not find this target, there will be consequences." With that she turned and left the room.

When Viper was topside again, a thought crossed her mind.

'I really need to find something to do, might as well visit home for a bit' with that she walked to the curb, she looked out into the sea of taxis and other cars, and hailed one.

When a cab pulled up, she gave the drive directions to the upper east side and told him to leave her there, there was no way she was going to lead someone to her home. It was 7 o'clock when she was dropped off, because it was November it was already dark out, considering she left the Rings at 5 o'clock, it showed how horrid traffic was.

Viper gave the cabbie the amount she owed and started walking to her home. The longer she walked, actual housing disappeared and gave way to warehouses. She kept walking, mentally counting the numbers on the grey buildings, '663…664…here we go! Hanger 666', with that she walked up and fished out her keys.

Every Magister had a safe house, where they could escape to and take care of their personal business. She was no different, except, instead of having a mansion she owned three shipping hangers near the docks.

When Viper opened the massive steel door, there were no lights on, it gave the warehouse an eerie feel to it. This did not bother her, she just shut the door behind her, and walked into the darkness to where she knew the controls were.

Viper hit the switch and the lights came on, illuminating the walls of weapons and her three cars.

As a gladiator, she was trained to turn any object into a weapon. During an assassination, she killed her target with a pair of earbuds. It was a skill that, when needed was very useful.

Along the west wall were all of her guns, knives and swords. She had everything from pistols to a fully loaded machine gun, and she had been trained to kill with every single one of them. Her swords and knifes were a different matter.

Each of them had specially cut grooves in them for her poisons. She knew how to dismember a man within seconds and still keep him alive for interrogation, which happened to be one of her favorite pastimes.

On the east side were her custom Lamborghini Aventador, Lamborghini Veneno, and Lamborghini Centenario. They were her pride and joys. She designed each one to suite her needs. All three were supercharged V12 monsters. They all had over 1500 horsepower, and could hit ninety miles an hour in less than two seconds.

Her Aventador was black with **Black Mamba** professionally painted on both sides in poison green. The Veneno was acid green with **Anaconda** on the sides. Finally the Centenario was Gold with **King Kobra,** the last word was purposely misspelt.

Whomever said that life as a criminal didn't pay well was lying…If they were true then how could she afford such amazing cars?

No other car could hold a candle to her Snakes.

Every car in here was weaponized and ready to go, and they looked the part.

Instead of the regular badges, all the cars had her brand in place of them. The acid green snaked coiled and ready to strike. It was how Viper kept track of her property, for she had that same brand on her. That snake crest was tattooed on her right forearm. It had been there since she was five.

After confirming that there was nothing different in her hanger, Viper turned and walked toward the room at the back of the hanger.

Her room was painted a cherry red with a black diamond pattern on all four walls. On the west wall was her bed, and the door to the small bathroom. On the east wall were her weapon racks and the workbenches. She had a couple of daggers that were finished and ready to be added to her collection that were hanging one of the racks. On the north wall was her passion. Her poisons.

Being as venomous as she was, she had to have knowledge of poisons, it was one of her advantages when dealing with her targets. Most of the venom she used came from herself, with a lick, she could turn any object into a deadly weapon. It was excellent when she needed to make a silent kill.

While lost in the thoughts of her kills, Viper turned, shed her and went to bed.

* * *

After a not so refreshing night in a hotel that none of them wanted to pay for. Will Lennox and his soldiers were not in the best of moods.

The Autobots on the other hand were just fine, we'll all but Ironhide. The battle worn mech was not happy to be woken as early as he was. He made sure to let the others know. "Why must you humans get up at such an obscene hour?" it was 0500 and they were already in traffic. Epps was passed out in the passenger seat snoring up a storm. Will wearily looked at Hide and replied "The moment I figure that out man, I will be sure to let you know."

As they continued to drive, they slowly came to the warehouse district, by this time it was 0900 and everyone both human and transformer were ready to call base and report no found signatures. Will looked at his men "This is the last section we need to clear, if we don't find anything here then we can head home. Alright?" there was a chorus of yeses as Will went to splitting up the team into groups.

"Right, James, Matthew, your with Jazz take houses 601-615. Lucas, David go with Bumblebee you get 616-631. Graham and Fig you two get Sideswipe and look through 631-646, and Epps and I will go with Ironhide we'll take 647-661. Remember comms on at all times, if you see anything report it immediately, got it?" All the men and bots saluted and started off on their way. Will couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to be in for a surprise.

There was nothing to report as they were making their way and checking for signatures both human and cybertronian.

Most of the hangers were full of shipping containers or they were empty.

As Will, Epps and Hide were approaching the last hanger, they were surprised to hear music coming from a hanger a few down from where they were at. It was enough of a surprise that Epps looked at Lennox and he nodded. Ironhide transformed into his bi-pedal mode and on surprisingly quiet pedes, followed the Major and the Chief Master.

When they were in front of the hanger doors, the lyrics could finally be understood.

 _I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm a slave to your games_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

Ironhide, Epps, and Will just looked at each other, then commed the others to come in case they needed backup. It took a few minutes but when they got here and Will had Ironhide open the doors, he was glad he had called. The music was still playing, and it seemed to be coming from everywhere, but as the sunlight shined though the hanger they could see the amount of weapons and Lamborghini's that lined the walls, the were left speechless.

At a girly shriek Will turned and saw Jazz, and Sideswipe laughing as the rest of the group was drooling over the cars. Will watched as Fig suddenly shouted "THAT'S A FRIGGIN LAMBO!" which was replied to by David "LOOK AT THOSE LAMBORGHINI'S!" all the while the bots were admiring the cars.

Will continued looking around the hanger and was astounded at the amount of weapons that lined the walls, it was everything from machine guns to throwing stars. "What is this?" that was all he could say before as Epps suddenly noticed the Lambos and cut him off "LOOK AT THOSE CARS!" that exclamation was enough to cause Will to whirl around and suddenly stare at the cars around them. The paint that adorned the Lambos was definitely a custom job. Even Will could see that. The way the light refracted when it hit the paint was proof enough, these cars were loved. In fact if he looked closely, he would swear that Sides and Jazz looked jealous.

This was confirmed moments later.

Sideswipe looked to Will and with a straight face asked "Why don't we have these cars as our alt-modes?" Jazz was quick to agree, his voice echoing across the hanger. "Ah second that motion"

Will had to physically restrain himself from face-palming. Sometimes the immaturity that was displayed both off and in the field was astounding. As he was contemplating taking this up with Optimus he was distracted by a voice coming from behind them suddenly asking "Do you have a warrant to be here? If not then I am going to have to ask you to leave the premises."

* * *

Viper woke at her usual time, five in the morning, and grabbed the clothes that still lay on the floor. She slipped the pants and tank on, put the stilettos by the door, and grabbed the keys for her three Snakes. She walked out barefoot and breathed in the crisp harbor air, in the distance she could clearly hear the horn of a freighter going off. Walking to a cabinet near her Lamborghini's, she pulled out a bucket, a container of specialized car wash and her turtle wax.

Walking out of the hanger with the bucket and car wash, she walked to the hose that was on the side of the hanger. Putting two capfuls of wash in the bucket and filling it all the way, she set the bucket down and went to get Kobra.

The sound of his engine filled the hanger as she started him up. Slowly pressing the accelerator, she moved him near where the hose and bucket were waiting. Parking and shutting him off, she turned and walked back to the cabinet, grabbed four fluffy towels and walked to her stereo.

Turning the stereo on with one hand, she reached into her bra and grabbed the USB she had grabbed yesterday, and slipped it in. Hitting the button for the USB on the stereo, immediately the sounds of electric guitars filled the silence. Satisfied, she turned and walked over to where Kobra was parked, she put the towels down, picked up the hose and turned the water on.

After making sure he was completely wet, she grabbed the bucket and slowly started lathering him up. Taking the time to get into every crevice on him, she smiled and swayed to the music that was blasting as the riff started to play.

Once he was completely lathered up, she once again grabbed the hose and rinsed him off, making sure to get all of the soap off. Once that was finished, she grabbed the towels she had set down and started to dry him off. Taking the time to get any wet spots, she walked around him once more with a critical eye. Seeing none, she set the towel on the floor to dry and picked up the wax. Starting from the roof down, she carefully but generously applied the wax to his paint job.

Once this was done, she grabbed the keys to Mamba, walked over to her, got in and started her up. Once she parked her, she walked over to the cabinet once again, and grabbed a couple terri cloths. Walking back over to Kobra, she started stroking off the leftover wax, leaving him absolutely gleaming in the new morning light.

With a wicked smile, she once again got in Kobra and started him up. Driving him back to his parking spot next to where Mamba was, shutting him off once again. She got out to repeat this with both Mamba and Anaconda.

Once she finished with Anaconda, she grabbed her supplies, a different song was starting to play as she hung the towels on a rack next to the cabinet to dry. Walking back over to her washing station, she wound the hose back up and picked up the bucket, wax, and container of wash. Putting the wax and wash back into the cabinet, she walked out the back of the hanger to empty the bucket.

Deciding to take the long was back into the hanger, she slowly strode the front of her hanger. Turning the final corner, she saw that someone had opened the front hanger doors, the very ones that she remembered closing last night. Stopping dead in her tracks, she set the bucket down, crouched down, and very nearly on hands and knees, she stalked to the opened doors.

She listened and heard a loud exclamation "WILL YOU LOOK AT THOSE LAMBORGHINI'S!" with that she smirked and stood up straight, calm as she assessed that she was not in danger, and strode silently to the doors once again. Looking in, she got the full view of three organisms like the once she was hunting, a spazzing group of soldiers, and what looked like an exasperated team leader.

She was not happy.

With a crystal clear voice she asked slightly annoyed at the situation "Do you have a warrant to be here? If not then I am going to have to ask you to leave the premises."

The group immediately spun around and the bots immediately shifted into their alt-modes, the soldiers looked at her. She pretended to not notice the metal beings and focused on the apparent leader. The exasperated leader, as she labeled him, approached her and asked "Do you own this building?" he just seemed curious, but Viper was not in the mood for this. Looking at him, she took a breath and replied "Yes, I am the owner of this building. Now please, do you have a warrant?"

Looking at the name tag on his right breast pocket, she learned his name was 'W. Lennox', she filed this information away for later. Right now her focus was on getting these men off her property.

The newly renamed Lennox, looked at her and replied "No, Ma'am. We heard a noise and came to investigate, which happened to have been your music. Out of curiosity have you happened to hear or see anything out of the ordinary lately?"

Deciding to be civil and not kill Lennox for asking a question, she replied "No I have not. Now if you are finished, I ask you to get into your cars and leave the premises as you do not have a warrant." Lennox looked and her and in a civil tone agreed immediately. Turning and giving the order to head out, the men all climbed into the bots and drove out of her hanger.

Letting loose a breath, she turned and walked back to where she had set her bucket down, grabbed it, and walked back to the cabinet. Putting it away, she walked to her room, set all but Mambas keys down on the workbench and walked back out.

She walked out to Mamba, got in and started her up. Moving her to the middle of the hanger, and lining her up with the front doors, she carefully drove her out. Stopping her and getting out, Viper walked back and shut the front doors once more. Once she locked them, she walked back to Mamba and got in. Revving her engine, Viper turned her and started to leisurely drive out of the warehouse district.

* * *

 **Just so you all know, I am going to try to update every weekend. When school starts i probably wont be able to update for a couple weeks as i readjust to my schedule.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Viper**


	3. Into the Abyss

**Hi all! So far this is the longest chapter i've written and i cant wait to hear the feedback.**

 **I want to thank all who have sent me reviews, i really appreciate them.**

 **I will try to have chapter four up by next saturday, maybe friday, depends how much time i have to write.**

 **I do not own transformers, I only own my oc Viper and the plot.**

 **-Viper**

Of Secrets and Scars

Chapter 3: Into the Abyss

As Viper gunned the accelerator, Mamba didn't disappoint. Hitting a hundred and ten within four seconds, the road leading out of the warehouse district didn't last very long. Disregarding the stop sign at the end, with a sharp right turn of the wheel, Mamba screeched around the corner losing no speed.

The interior of Mamba, she had designed herself. The steering wheel was carbon fiber, and red leather. She had a carbon fiber dashboard and a leather center console, and the seats were black with red diamond stitching. The alcantara had the diamond stitching continued throughout the roof of her.

It was a ten minute drive to the heart of New York, and she planned on enjoying all of it. Taking the corners at a hundred and ten, and the straightaways at one-fifty, it was only her, Mamba and the erotic sound of her engine.

Coming upon the more populous areas of New York, Viper gently pressed the brake. Slowing Mamba to an acceptable seventy miles an hour. It was high noon by now, and the city was awake and moving. Looking around her, she could see people bustling in every direction, she applied the brake more as there was the start of heavy traffic ahead.

As the hour passed, Viper sat neck deep in traffic, but this didn't wear on her. Instead she used it to contact each scouting team to check on their progress. Having gotten a negative from each team, Viper decided to stop by Gould Industries and collect her ten million, then she needed to return to the rings. She had decided that there was going to be a match tonight and she needed to get the word out.

Pulling out her phone with one hand, she scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she wanted. Hitting the call icon, she continued to wait as the dial tone rang.

It took a couple seconds, the there was a hurried voice on the other end "Madame, what can I do for you?"

With a wicked smirk, she replied "There is going to be a ten man marathon tomorrow night, and I need you to get the word out through the channels, can you do this?" she phrased it as a question, even though the both of them knew it wasn't. Seeing as it was Monday, March 21st she knew he would have no trouble, especially with this day and age. 2009 was a year of wonders it seemed, but she missed her 2016 items. Such as that La Ferrari she had been eyeing.

A hurried yes was the response, then he hung up. Satisfied with that, she turned on Mambas radio and the chorus of "Just give me a reason" came flowing out of the speakers.

It took another forty-five minutes to get to the Gould Industries building, it took another ten to find a place that she felt comfortable parking Mamba, then walked to the building.

It was the same as it was the first time she was here, walking to the receptionist, it was a different lady today, and greeted. "Hello, I was curious as to what Mr. Goulds schedule was today, I have been in contact with him and have something that he could use."

The lady, she was either stupid or trusting, as she replied "Of course, he is free for the next hour. Do you want me to call him and let you know you are coming up?"

With a soft smile she replied "That will not be necessary, thank you for the offer" With that she turned and walked to the correct elevator and pushed the button. The ride up was the same as last time, to this she paid little attention, she had other things on her mind.

Like her money.

Coming up to the correct floor, the elevator doors opened. Stepping out, she surveyed her surroundings once more. There was nothing new, other than Dylan sitting behind his desk, looking out the bay windows. With a smirk, she walked into the office.

Taking her time, she silently stalked into the room, Dylan either didn't notice her or didn't hear her, to which she didn't care. "Hello Dylan", she gained his attention and gave him a sultry smile. To his credit, he tried to hide his surprise, but she saw it. "M-Madame Viper, this is a wonderful surprise, how can I help you this fine afternoon?"

"There is much that you can do for me Dylan, but the first item on that list is to give me my money." He looked at her and nodded his head fairly quickly, standing up and walking around from behind his desk, he picked up a suitcase and presented it to her. Reaching out and grabbing the case, Viper turned and walked to the couches, sat down, and set the case on the coffee table. Opening the case, she was greeted to many stacks of green.

One by one, she began counting the stacks of money, making sure it was all there, while Dylan walked and sat on the couch adjacent to her. It took her an hour, but most of that time was spent divided between counting the money, and observing the man across from her.

As the hour passed, he seemed to get more and more agitated, to the point where she could smell the sweat and fear coming off of him.

Relishing in the fact that he knew she was not one to be trifled with, she counted the last stack of ten thousands. Seeing that all of her money was present and accounted for, she closed the suitcase and looked at Dylan once again. "It was a pleasure doing business with you. I have an event going on tonight if you are interested, come to the Serium, go to the bartender and ask for me. I will make sure you get the best seats."

* * *

With that she stood, collected her suitcase, and walked out of the office leaving Dylan still sitting on the couch.

'Well that was interesting' Will thought as they left the warehouse district. He was once again inside Ironhide, with Epps in the passenger seat. Turning to Epps, he asked "What was your view on that woman?"

Epps thought for a moment and replied "Other than she was beautiful and had some amazing cars, I didn't get much." Will looked at him and shook his head 'at least he was honest' "Ironhide? Did you get anything?"

It took Hide a moment before he answered "She was younger than the appeared, that much is for sure, but anything other than that, I got nothing. I'm a warrior, not a slagging psychologist."

Will looked at his friend and guardian, then huffed out a laugh. "Thanks Hide, that was extremely helpful" he replied with mock seriousness, then he continued.

"Now let's head back to base, once we get there, we can give our reports." There were cheers for the first part of that statement, and groans and complaints for the second.

It took them two hours to reach the, airport where their ride was waiting to take them back to the Nevada base. With one last pre-flight check, everyone was loaded up. The order was Hide, Jazz then Sideswipe. Ironhide was first, for his alt-mode was massive, as a black GMC Topkick, he wasn't messing around. Jazz was a silver Porsche 911 S, and Sideswipe was a red Lamborghini Gallardo. As the soldiers strapped themselves down, they were not aware of the conversations going on with the bots.

 **:: There was defiantly more to tha lil' girl than just her age, an' yah kno that 'hide::** Jazz was the first to start the com-chat once they loaded into the plane.

 **:: Yea, I know. She was defiantly hiding something more, did you see those weapons on that wall? ::** Was Hides reply.

That was when Sideswipe added his two credits **:: I know I am fairly new here, and even I know some of the weapons hanging on that wall couldn't be legal. ::**

Ironhide was quick to question Jazz **:: Did you happen to see who owned that hanger?::**

 **:: Yah 'Hide, an heres where it gets interentin, Tha hangars were in the name of a gal named Vanessa Wolf. Other than tha' ah couldn't find anything. ::**

With that all the bots hunkered down for the ride as the pilot gave the notice that they were taking off.

* * *

As she exited the GI building briefcase in hand, Viper made a sharp right turn and started to walk with the flow of traffic.

She didn't want to head straight to Mamba that would bring unwanted attention. Instead she kept walking and as she came to the corner, she made a left turn and continued down the sidewalk. Looking like any other pedestrian, she kept her head down and just walked calmly as she once again came to the corner. From here she made another left and as she walked, she came to the parking garage, she walked in and walked to where Mamba was parked. Getting in, she put the briefcase in the small storage area behind the passenger side seat and started her up.

Pulling out of the parking space and out of the garage, Viper turned onto the street and started to head to the Rings, she needed to check up of the progress they were making when it came to acquiring the target, and she had to deposit the money. The Emperor took a cut of everything made, the ten million would be five million when she was finished transferring it. It took a half hour, but she finally pulled up to Serium. It was two in the afternoon now, and she could see customers inside as she parked Mamba out front.

Grabbing the briefcase, she stepped out and proceeded to walk into the club. There were plenty of people hanging out and drinking today, the pool tables were all full and the multiple tv's were blasting on a random sports channel. Based on the attention they had, she guessed that whatever was playing had to be absolutely riveting. Continuing through and towards the exit, for the second time this day, Viper found herself walking through the passageway into the Rings.

Upon entering the elevator, Viper hit the button for sublevel twenty, as that was where the counting room was stationed, in comparison, her quarters were on sublevel fifty.

There was no music.

As she came to the correct sublevel, the doors opened and she exited the elevators. The passageways were painted samoa orange and had black diamonds intersecting across the span of the walls, with white baseboards and crown molding spanning the ceilings. The floors were hardwood dark cherry, and the contrast that they gave was astounding against the harsh colors of the walls. This was a common design throughout her Arena, as she liked color. She had seen some Rings where everything was a dull grey, the morale was extremely low in those places, and she liked to think that with the splash of color, the morale of her gladiators was ranked higher than the rest. Of course, whatever her gladiators wanted, within reason, she would acquire for them. It was one of the reasons she had one of the most successful Rings in the United States.

Upon finding the correct turn, as she had been walking for a while, she made a right turn and came to the counting room. The décor was unchanged, except for the fact that there was less money than before spanning the tables. As half of the funds earned at each fight, and any transaction for that matter, went to the Emperor, this was not a surprise to her.

A counter approached her as she waited, he came and she gave him the briefcase of money. There were no words needed, as she knew he would check every bill and the briefcase for trackers, counterfeit money, and bugs, anything that could compromise this booming industry. Speaking of which, she had some precious cargo to inspect.

Leaving the counting room, Viper once again walked down the passageways, back to the elevator. Once the doors opened, she stepped in and hit the button for sublevel thirty-five. She looked at herself in the mirrored walls.

For she was a sight to behold.

She reached up and let her hair loose from the high ponytail she usually kept it in, unless she was in the Ring, if that was the case then it was French braided and pulled into an ornate bun atop her head. Letting it loose, she took the time to place it so it was flowing down both shoulders and the span of her back, before pulling a section to hide half of her face. Her matching black leather pants and tank put every curve of her body on display, the tattoos running across her arms and Alduin spanning both her upper chest and down to her right elbow, and the Pit Viper that was curled around her left forearm. While her seven inch strappy stilettos increased her height from 5'1 to 5'8. Giving her more of a presence.

The silver jewelry that she had was a magnificent contrast to the leather and tattoos, with her viper once again adorning her index finger and the dragons sprawled up and over both ears, and the silver cuffs she had on each wrist. Her makeup was still exquisite, with the Egyptian style kohl on both eyes, joined by mascara and gold eyeshadow, with the rich plum lipstick adorning her full lips completed the look.

She gave herself a sadistic half smirk as she came to the floor and the doors opened.

The screams and crying that accompanied that was glorious.

The lights were on full power illuminating the hanger as Viper stepped in. It was a quarter of a mile long that belonged to her imports and exports. There were shipping containers that were lowered in by a massive automated pulley system. It was quiet and efficient. There were currently forty shipping containers in the hanger, thirty were exports and the other ten were exotic imports.

The only non-quiet item here were both the imports and exports.

Slowly walking towards the new shipment, as they were still in the shipping container, she signaled four of the men who were on shift, to herd the merchandise out and into the pen that was situated near the container. The men hefted their rifles over their shoulders and while two went to opening the container doors, the other two locked and loaded their rifles.

The doors opened and the first women and children were forced into the light.

The condition of the merchandise was adequate, they had been shipped from Afghanistan, as they were lined up, Viper walked towards the first woman, pulling a knife out of her back pocket. She was a pretty little thing, around 5'5, and looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. Viper reached her hand out and pulled her chin up, she was greeted to dazzling green eyes. Her body was lean, and had some muscle, but that could be increased with proper food and some intense training. Taking the knife, Viper brought it forward to gently press against the girl's right shoulder, and dug in.

The girl winced, at first, then clearly seemed to be holding back a scream, as Viper cut two opposite diagonal lines into her shoulder. When she wiped the blood away from the incision there was a clear 'V' in her shoulder. Leaning close to the girl's face Viper spoke, "You now belong to me." With that she turned and went to the next woman.

There was a good shipment this time around, as each of the containers were opened and the merchandise was pulled out, there were some promising candidates. She marked thirteen girls, ten adult women, fifteen men, and eleven young boys to add to her Ring. She had called a couple of her lower ranked gladiators to come and take them to their new home, the rest were herded back to the containers, after they were fed.

Viper wasn't that cruel.

The ones she deemed ok, she sent to stand in a separate circle to await their brands.

She walked over to where the glowing red forge was and looked at the state of her brand. Reaching out and grabbing one of the iron rods, she looked at the glowing red end, and smiled to herself.

Walking to where the merchandise was, she looked to the first girl.

Rod in hand she beckoned her forward. And she came without a sound.

She kneeled down in front of Viper and bore her right shoulder to her. Pleased she wasted no time in taking the glowing metal and pressing it against the girls shoulder. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as the rod made contact with skin.

The girl released a bloodcurdling screech, and Viper removed the rod from her skin.

Front and center was the resulting mark. The skin red and bloody, Viper turned away from the girl and proceeded to brand the rest of her newly claimed property. From there she sent them to the first level of the Rings, to where their new quarters were.

There were some natural laws that she would abide by if it pleased her, for the benefit of the merchandise, she was in a particularly good mood.

Once the containers were closed up and locked, there was the sound of large metal doors opening, and some natural light came streaming down as they opened. Only the lowest of her gladiators worked the import and export of her goods, they were supervised by her mid ranged gladiators, she trusted them slightly more than the cannon fodder.

The men and women came and methodically began to attach cables and hooks to the containers, then the containers here hoisted up into the channels to be taken to the loading docks. The money she would earn was decent enough, but it was nothing like when there was a marathon.

Walking back to the elevator, Viper stepped in and hit the button for sublevel fifteen, also known as her control room.

Upon entering her control room, Viper smiled. It was the same as it always was. There were a hundred work stations placed in ten rows of ten, with a dividing walkway in the middle, splitting the rows into two sections of fifty each.

All the stations were currently filled.

She had a quarter of her available resources looking for the target she was going to acquire for Gould, but when it came to her list of priorities, it was fairly low on the To-Do list. She had to make the arrangements for the merchandise she was currently shipping out, arrived at their correct delivery locations. So she walked down the center platform and to the computer console at the end. Turning it on and verifying that it was indeed her and not an imposter, she pulled up the records and started to make the arrangements.

Fifteen of the fifty were going to Europe, twenty were staying in the US, and five each were going to Australia, Asia, and South Africa. She took the time to verify that each VIN of the containers, matched up with the VIN on the terminal and the location it was supposed to be shipped to.

Pleased with the records on screen, Viper logged out and shut off her terminal.

"What is the status of the mark? I need all traffic reports and send out a formal invitation to our match regulars, regarding the match tomorrow night." Silence was her response per usual, but as she surveyed the room, she could see those around her immediately start working on what she had requested. With that she turned and walked down the divider to the elevator and got in.

Hitting the button for her quarters, she relaxed as the doors closed and the elevator started to descend. Opening up and into her quarters, Viper stepped out and strode to her bed room. Walking to and opening her closet, she grabbed black spandex shorts and a matching black spandex crop top. Shedding the clothes she was wearing and changing into the new ones, she folded what she had worn and put them back into their places. Walking to the bathroom, she opened a drawer and pulled out an industrial strength hair tie and a hairbrush. Running the brush through her hair, she pulled it into a tight high ponytail, then shed her jewelry. Starting with the dragon earrings, she took them and the diamond studs out, followed by the diamond necklace, and her viper ring. She left the silver cuffs on her wrists.

Setting it all on the counter, she reached down underneath the marble counter and opened another drawer, and pulled out a foot long black and silver velvet box. In was in here where she put all of it in. Putting the box away, she didn't tough her make up, and she looked into the mirror, The shorts and top showed most of her tattoos, though Alduin's head was covered, his back, legs, wings, and tail were visible. Most of Parrthurrnax was visible, along with the names of her marks that ran the span of her left leg, and the names of her favorite transformers that spanned her right leg were visible.

In order the names went: Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Drift, Mirage, Crosshairs, Jolt, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Bumblebee, Jazz, Prowl, Soundwave, Hot Rod, and lastly Superion. All the names were in the colors of the bots and cons armor. It was a personal touch she had added. There were reasons why she had inscribed these names on her body, but now was not the time to reminisce.

She walked out of the bathroom and back into her room. Moving to her wall of weapons, she first grabbed her sheaths, first were for her daggers, she specialty sheath secured itself over her shoulders and around her waist. It went straight down her spine and could hold ten knives. Two katana sheaths went over her back in two straight parallel lines on each side of the dagger sheathe, followed by the broadsword sheaths, these two went across her back in an X formation.

Because the daggers were on the bottom, and the broadswords on the top of the complex pile, it neither hindered her movement, nor her access to her weapons.

This was followed by leather bracers that each held a foot long retractable blade, the blades were activated by a twist of the wrist, when activated the blade would shoot out over her wrists, allowing her to still dual wield her daggers. This was followed by both thigh and calf sheaths, and a belt of throwing starts hung low on her hips.

Once her bracers and weapon sheathes were on and secured, she moved to collect her weapons. Starting with her daggers, one by one, she took them and sheathed them, starting at the top of her spine, all the way to the end. Then she grabbed her two katana and sheathed them as well, finally ending with her broadswords. Each of the blades were six feet long, and weighed fifty pounds each. Just because she was short now, didn't mean she couldn't use such a large weapon.

She had found that they were particularly fun to cleave heads with.

All of her weapons and her ceremonial and full body armor was styled after the Daedric design from skyrim, as the design was absolutely sinister.

Satisfied with what she had, she turned and walked out of her bathroom and through the common room to the elevator, from there she stepped in once it opened, and hit the button for level eight, where her highest ranked gladiators trained.

Upon entering the training room, she was greeted with the sounds of blades clashing. The room was more of a hanger, with an entire wall dedicated to every weapon imaginable decorating it. There were short swords, broadswords, katana, knives, daggers, throwing stars, and poles.

There were ten circular indentations on the floor, each fifteen feet around, and sunk five inches into the ground. These were the training rings. It was easier to have them imbedded into the ground than take the time to build an actual padded ring, besides, they were gladiators, pit fighters, that lived here, this was not a place for the weak at heart.

Looking around the room she counted twenty of her gladiators, training and practicing for the next fight, scheduled tomorrow night, there was going to be an estimated thirty thousand spectators there, and she was planning on giving them a show.

* * *

Spin.

Stab.

Duck.

Repeat.

Spin.

Stab.

Flip back to avoid the opponent.

Spin.

Duck.

Pin.

Her opponent was on the ground barely keeping from gasping for breath.

She hadn't even broken a sweat.

This was her tenth gladiator she had sparred with, and she hadn't even needed her blades. He had tired himself out before she could really do anything at all. It was child's play.

Like clockwork, another gladiator stepped up, she took the time to observe this one, like his brothers and sisters before him. He was of a strong build, she guessed about 6'2, right handed, and was suffering from an injury in his right hip.

He walked over to the adjoining wall of weapons and pulled out two short swords. She watched as he took a few experimental swings with both, and seeming satisfied, walked into the stone training pit.

He didn't waste any time.

He charged her, swinging high with both blades, she turned, sidestepped and reached over her shoulders and grabbed her katana. Having the blades in her hands made her blood sing as he took another swing at her. This time she didn't move away. Instead she took two steps toward him and brought both her blades up and countered him.

They continued like this for an untracked amount of time. He was on offense and she on defense. Until she decided that she had had enough of this and switched to offense.

The shift in her body was unnoticeable as she took a step to him and as quick and lethal as her namesake, both disarmed him and brought him to his knees. He kept his head down as she stood above him, watching him. She slowly brought her blades to crisscross around his neck,

Then she removed them.

"Stand, for you have pleased me. You all may return to your quarters."

With that she sheathed her blades and walked out of the room.

Upon entering her chambers, Viper walked into her room, grabbed the correct supplies, and one by one took and cleaned each of her blades, then hung them on their racks. This alone took a couple hours, and when she looked at the clock, wasn't surprised to see that is was now ten at night. Finishing up on the last broadsword and hanging it up. She turned and walked into her bathroom and proceeded to turn on the shower. She stripped completely and when the water was boiling hot she stepped in.

As the water cascaded down her shoulders and back, she slowly lathered up her body with a redwood scented soap. Once she was finished with her body she proceeded to wash her hair and face. Once she was completely done, she shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapped it around her. She took the time to brush her teeth and floss before picking up her old clothes from the floor as she left the bathroom.

Walking and opening her closet, she stepped in and grabbed a pair of blood red sweat pants and a black tank top. She didn't bother with underwear, as she was preparing for bed. Going to her vanity she sat down and began to comb her wet hair, until it was silky, then proceeded to braid it back and wrap it in a towel. Pleased she went and got under the covers of her bed and fell asleep.

Upon waking the next day, Viper got up, checked the time and seeing that it was five, walked in to the bathroom, she had to fight tonight per order of the emperor. All Magisters must fight three times a month in their own Ring. It was their way of keeping their Ring Masters in fighting order, this was going to be her third time this month, and then she would be a spectator until December came.

Taking the time to brush her teeth, she knew that tonight she was going to have to fight in her armor, looking at said object, Viper couldn't help but admire it.

The armor was mainly black with red accents, if one were able to look closely, they would see that it was designed to fit all of her weapons and conceal them completely. Except for the broadswords, they were still visible due to their size, but everything else was invisible to those who weren't looking.

She wasn't even counting the weapons integrated into the armor either. She had to smirk at that, what was hidden in that armor, and also in she herself was an incredible advantage in the Ring, one she was forever grateful for.

Walking over to where her armor was on its stand she carefully, starting with the helmet, began to disassemble and prepared to clean it. Once it was completely laid out in front of her, she walked into her bathroom turned the bath on to hot and reached under the counter to where she kept a bucket, wash, polish, rags and terri cloths. Grabbing it all she put three capfuls of wash into the bucket and checking that the water was hot, filled the bucket, picked it up, and grabbed the rags, polish and terri cloths, then walked back to the armor.

Paying attention to detail, Viper meticulously went over each piece of her armor with the wash and rag before she was satisfied with it. Then she took another rag and started to polish it. Just those two actions alone took up half her morning.

Then came the terri cloth.

Taking that wonderful piece of fabric, she once again went over each piece of her armor, wiping any specs of dust that had managed to speckle the gleaming black armor. Satisfied with the condition of her now clean and battle ready armor, Viper set to reassembling it and getting it staged for tonight.

Now completely finished with that, Viper turned and opened her closet. Stepping in, she discarded her sleepwear and pulled on her black cat suit, paired with seven inch zip-up leather boots. Walking out and into the bathroom she put in diamond studs, but nothing more. It wasn't worth trying to get all pretty if she was going to be fighting tonight. It wasn't like the crowd would be able to see her. Letting her hair out of the braid and brushing it, she left it down, it was going to be up later and walked out of the bathroom into her common room.

There was breakfast waiting her when she walked into the room. Now it was a large room, about fifty by seventy in total, so she had plenty of room. The main floor was sunk in by three feet, meaning that she had to go up and down a short pair of steps to get to her room. The same was to get to the elevator. Now that was her personal elevator, her people had their own way of getting to and from the Rings. What this meant for her was that she would never encounter any problems when she needed to get anywhere, and she was a busy woman.

The common room was painted the same as her bedroom, a blood red with a black diamond pattern to break it up. She had a full entertainment center and in the right corner of the room was her Jacuzzi. In front of the entertainment center she had two full black leather couches and a dark cherry coffee table. The floors were marble. Across from the Jacuzzi was her grand piano, electric guitar, acoustic guitar and violin. Some of her most prized possessions and the bane of her existence in one.

The reasons why were her own demons, and she wasn't planning on opening that box anytime in the future, forever if she could help it. Walking over to her awaiting breakfast which was situated on the large dining table that took up a part of her right wall, near the bar, and sat down.

Breakfast was exquisite as always, the cooks that she had never once had let her down, this morning was no exception. Finishing up she left the plates and checked the time. It was now noon and she had to start preparing for the match tonight.

Walking to her bedroom she first braided her hair back then started to put on her weapon sheathes, it was the same as always. Her daggers first, followed by katana and lastly broadswords. Checking and double checking the leather straps, she then picked up each weapon and slid them into the correct sheaths. First daggers, then katana, and lastly broadswords. She had no need for her thigh or calf sheaths today, her armor had the sheathes built into it. Walking to her armor and discarding her boots, she first pulled on the leggings and breastplate. Securing those, she pulled on the boots and shoulder guards. Those were followed by her armbraces and gauntlets.

She would leave the helm for later.

Taking care of the clawed gauntlets, she walked into her closet and pulled out a roll of heavy fabric. Walking out into the bedroom once again she unrolled the fabric to unveil and elaborately sewn cape. Taking the chains connected to it, she hooked them onto the corresponding latches and let it drape down behind her.

It was a heavy velvet cape with her brand embroidered in the middle of it. Her colors were black, blood red, and emerald green, and the cape showcased that. It was mainly black with a red underbelly, and ornate emerald stitching was on the borders and made up the poised Viper in the center.

It was now three o'clock in the afternoon, the matches would begin at five and end around five o'clock in the morning. Which totaled ten hours of matches that would be fought back to back.

Walking out of her bedroom and to the computer terminal located underneath the bar, Viper turned it on and logged in. Looking the schedule, she let loose a breathy laugh, it was all her tonight. She was going to fight a marathon. This meant ten fully armored gladiators, and the thundering roars of the crowds as she cleaved their heads in half.

It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

It was time.

From her place underneath the stadium, she could hear the roaring of the crowds. She checked her weapons one more time.

Then the doors opened.

The lights were blinding as she stepping into the arena. The arena itself was massive, a quarter mile circle, with nowhere to run was before her. The walls were twelve feet high and carved into the stone that made up the cavern. And upon those walls, sat the spectators. The sand that made up the floor was stained red with the blood of previous matches that graced this ground.

For those of the Rings, this was a holy place.

She walked into the center of the arena, and the crowds roared her name.

The announcer was going on about her and the glory she brought to the Rings, but none of it mattered now, all that mattered was the opponent that she was going to meet.

She wasn't about to be disappointed.

The gates opened and in stepped a massive man, but that didn't matter.

What mattered was the fact that he was fully armored.

The armor he wore was bloodstained and dirty. It was obvious that he didn't care much about it, his off the shoulder cape drug in the sand as he walked.

He walked into the center, and per customs of the Rings, in unison she drew one katana and he his great swords and they crossed them in the middle making an X.

Then they were off.

He immediately attempted to get through her defenses with a vicious upper swing of that massive great sword. To which she dodged and sheathed her one katana she had brought out. Jumping back three feet, Viper reached back and grabbed two of her curved daggers and sank into a crouch, her cape flaring out behind her. He took two lumbering steps to her and she darted underneath his legs and sliced.

She came up as he grunted, one glance at her blades proved that there was blood on them. She didn't waste any time in dilly dallying, she quickly moved to him and jumped on his back, burying her blades into his shoulder as she did so. The resounding howl he released was amazing.

Sliding down his back, she drug her blades down and ripped through the armor, then she brought her legs up and vaulted off of him, landing in a crouch once more.

He fell to his knees.

Standing straight once more she walked to him and sheathed her daggers, and pulled out her katana once more. It was with this that she cleaved straight through his skull.

His head fell into the sand with a thud, and the monster that crawled beneath her skin was roaring with pleasure.

She turned away as the gates opened once again for the next opponent.

This continued through the next eight fights, it was split evenly between five men and five women, each fully armored and calling for blood. She switched between her knives and katana, as she had no use of the broadswords, nor the other weapons she had concealed in her armor, that was until she came to fight ten.

The opponent was a massive man, it was obvious that he had enhancements, the claws that decorated his hands were a testament to that fact, but this didn't bother her. What bothered her was the fact that he had eyes like hers.

But they were red.

The slit red pupils locked onto the acid green of Vipers, and she knew that this was going to be the best fight of her life.

One by one they shed each piece of their armor, for this was not going to be a fight of man.

This was a fight of the beasts.

The last gauntlet was off and together they locked eyes once again.

And the fights that the Rings were infamous for started.

It started with her feet, they shifted into three toed razor sharp claws as scales continued to travel up her body, changing her shape as they went. Her legs had three joints now with another claw where her heel was, and at the base of her spine her tail came out.

It whipped around her with such ferocity that he took a couple steps back from her. Her spines grew along her back, up her spine, as her wings unfolded from her shoulders. Finally her horns grew from her head and as it did she stood up.

She was now six feet tall, black diamond scales decorated her whole lean and muscular body as her wings spread out showcasing her sixteen foot wingspan as her tail rested lightly on the sand.

The beast that prowled underneath was released.

He was slightly different than her, where she was dovah, he was feline.

His lean body was covered in orange and black fur as he unsheathed his claws. He had paws and a ringed tail, it was obvious what was in his genetics.

It was cute.

In a flash he leaned down and grabbed his great sword, as she calmly leaned down and picked up her broadswords. It was in this form they were of use.

Stalking towards him, she expertly swung her blade to his head, and he ducked, dropped his sword, and skitted away like the creature he was. She smiled 'finally a proper hunt' with that she flared her wings, still gripping her own sword and with three powerful beats, she was airborne.

Tracking him across the arena was ridiculously easy. He was a beacon in a sea of red, and with that she folded her wings against her back and dove, landing on his back and forcing him into the ground. She discarded her weapon, for this was much more fun to do with just her hands.

Taking hold of his throat, she stepped off of his back and held him up, his paws were no longer touching the ground as she tightened her grip, then brought him to her fangs. Taking a bite and ripping, she tore his throat out and proceeded to methodically dismember him.

It was soothing.

He stopped breathing very quickly, but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop.

Taking his intestines, she slowly drew them out and laid them out in lines. She tore out his heart and started to squeeze it like a stress toy as she continued to mutilate what was left of him. Finally she took her broadsword from where it lay and with one motion, cut off his head.

She grabbed his head and held it up to the crowds, and the response she got was immediate. The ground shook with the thunder of applause and screams for more. The blood from his head was dripping down her scales, and with venom leaking from her fangs,

She smiled.

Keeping his head in her claws, she picked up her broadsword and with a thrust of her wings she flew to where her armor was on the sand. Not bothering to shift back, once again piece by piece she put the armor and weapon sheathes back on.

The fit was perfect.

The armor was designed for her to be able to wear in both forms, the gaps down the back plate and in the helm were for her horns and spines. Finishing reattaching her armor, she grasped her cape, folded her wings to her back, and once again attached it. Collecting her weapons and putting them back into their proper sheathes, Viper stalked to the entrance, for even the beast knew when it was finished.


	4. The Day that Never Comes

**Alright here is chapter four!**

 **I hope yall enjoy, and please review. The only way i can get better is if yall tell me whats what.**

 **I dont own transformers. I only own my oc Viper and the plot.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-Viper**

* * *

Of Secrets and Scars

Chapter: 4

The Day that Never Comes

The walk from the arena was a torturous one, and she had designed it that way. It was all stone, the walls were fifteen feet tall, the floor could fit five men arm to arm and it was all a monotone grey, which after a while would sear into your brain.

It was the last thing you would see before you die.

These walls meant nothing to Viper anymore, there was a time that she feared them, but that was a long time ago.

Walking down the musty corridors and eventually she reached the end, where her personal elevator stood ready for her. Now this elevator was designed so she could be in either forms, and still be able to have access to her domain. The space was ten by ten by twelve, and it showed it. The doors opened and she stepped in, moving to the center she hit the button for her quarters.

All she wanted was a shower, and to maybe watch something on her Tv or maybe a book, it didn't matter. The decent down took a couple of minutes, but eventually she made it to her quarters, as the doors opened and she stepped out, she went straight through the common room and into her bedroom, where she stripped her armor and weapons, left them on the bed, and went straight for the shower.

Everything in her quarters was modified to fit her in both forms, it was one of the reasons why she lived in such massive quarters, so she could unleash the beast.

The water was steaming now, she walked into the spray, and the water turned red as it ran down her scales. Reaching a clawed hand to the hanging rack, she grabbed an automotive scrub brush and began to slowly, but precisely clean herself off. The amount of blood that could accumulate on her scales was astounding, and a nuisance at the same time.

A peculiar oddity about her dovah form was that she kept her hair, the still blood soaked strands were apparent in her human and dov forms, the reasons why were unknown. She grabbed her shampoo and began to lather her hair, around her horns, and massage her scalp. Few sensations felt as amazing as a through clean, it was a feeling she relished.

Finishing up and turning off the water, she shook herself and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel as she went, she walked out of the bathroom and to the middle of her bedroom, and began to towel herself off. Finished drying her body, she began to dry her hair, eventually she just threw it up in a wet bun in between her horns. Then she started to pick up her armor and weapons.

Methodically she picked up each piece of armor and set it in its proper place on the armor stand, rebuilding it to be cleaned later. She did the same with her weapons. Once everything was in its proper place, she turned and walked back into the bathroom to get the needed supplies.

She paused to admire herself in her full length mirror.

She stood at six feet, eight if you counted the black twisted horns that adorned her head. Her entire body was covered in iridescent black scales, which contrasted beautifully with her green eyes. She had four inch claws adorning each finger and eight inch talons from her three claws, with a spike where each hock was. Her tail was as long as she was tall, it was spade tipped with three rows of razor sharp spines running their way down it. The spines started at the base of her neck and got larger as the traveled down her back, then gradually shrunk as they came to her tail. Her wings, which were currently folded against her back, had a movable claw at the main joint, which allowed her to grip and hang on surfaces. If one were to look closely, they would be able to see the faint colorations of her tattoos in her scales, then again if someone were that close to her, they were dead.

Smirking at herself, she turned and reached under the counter for her cleaning supplies. Grabbing it she prepared what she needed, which was the wash, cloths, polish, and collecting the wax, and headed back into her room. Starting with the weapons first, she walked and grabbed her broadswords, then situating herself cross legged on the floor, wrapping her tail around her, she started to clean.

It took her two hours to finish cleaning all of her weapons, such an endeavor was not one to be taken lightly, as a dull blade could and would mean the difference between life and death. Then she proceeded to work on her armor.

Reaching with her tail, she hooked the bucked of wash and brought it with her to the bathroom. Taking it in her hands she dumped it in the bathtub, then refilled it with the proper wash for her armor. Grabbing another cloth and the proper applicator for the wax, she walked back into her bedroom to finish cleaning.

Starting with the boots, she took the rag and dipped in into the bucket of wash, and began to clean every crevice. All scrapes and gashes were noted for later and she repeated this with every piece. She smiled to herself, then a thought crossed her mind 'If I am truly in the transformers universe, that means they are here.' The thought jarred her for a moment, causing her to pause in washing her right gauntlet. This was usually mind numbing work, but she did it because it reminded her how important it was to look and be the best, like her favorite transformer.

Life in the Rings was far from easy, it didn't matter what rank you were, but there were reasons why she persevered, and one of them was tattooed on her right hip. The names that were etched into her skin gave her something to focus on, and it was what kept her from falling off the ledge into insanity.

That doesn't mean that she isn't crazy.

It was mid-morning when she shifted back to her human form, which was when she could truly feel and see the extent of the injury's she had acquired.

She had a long gash down her right forearm from fight five, buckshot up her right side from a rifle from fight eight, and the right side of her face had gashes from Tiger. Walking to the bathroom she pulled out her first-aid kit and started on her face, working down. She had five gashes diagonal across her right eye, starting in the middle of her forehead and continuing down to her right cheek. She cleaned each one out and left the gashes to heal and scar. Moving to the buckshot, she grabbed a pair of tweezers and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, settling down in her bathtub, she dumped the peroxcide down her right side.

The pain was spectacular.

Watching the blood flow down her skin was beautiful, taking the tweezers, she began to pull all the buckshot out from whence they laid. It took her several hours to remove the shot, then she had to make a bandage large enough to cover her extensive wound. Between layers of gauze and duct tape, it was passable for a bandage.

Finally she moved to the gash of her forearm, with her left hand she grabbed a sewing needle and black fishing wire, threaded the wire, and working from the top down began to stitch her arm back together. Poke left, pull up, poke right, pull up, these motions were repeated until she had her arm back in working order, then making another bandage with gauze and duct tape, she secured it into her arm. Finished with her wounds, she walked into her bedroom and went straight for her bed, lying down and pulling the sheets over herself, she fell asleep.

Upon waking, Viper pulled herself out of bed and walked to her closet. Opening it she walked in and pulled out red dragon scale pattern leather pants and a matching V-neck tank top. Turning to her shoes, she grabbed her seven inch black leather high heel boots, zipping those up she walked out and closed the closet then turned to her wall of weapons. Pulling two black leather thigh sheathes, she pulled them on and grabbed her matching black leather bracers. Grabbing four of her signature knives, she slipped them into their correct sheathes, and grabbed her two whips. Wrapping them around and up her arms with the handles by each wrist. Finished she walked to her bathroom to finish up.

Brushing her teeth and pulling her hair into a high pony-tail, she then reached under the counter and grabbed her jewelry box. Setting it on the counter, she opened it and pulled two dragon wrap earrings, and four diamond studs. Slipping three each into her ears, she grabbed her viper ring and two dragon rings, slipping the viper onto her right index finger and the dragons on each ring finger, before grabbing her diamond claw necklace.

Slipping it on, she moved to her make-up.

Putting her jewelry box away, she reached into her cabinet and pulled out her foundation, black eyeliner, black mascara, red and black eyeshadow and merlot red lipstick. Starting with the foundation, she evened out her skin tone before moving to the eyeshadow, she shaded it so it faded from red to black on each eye before moving to the eyeliner. Lining both her eyes all the way, she applied the mascara and lipstick. Satisfied she put everything away and walked out of her bathroom. Foregoing dinner, she walked straight to her elevator and pressed the button for level fifteen. Upon entering the room, she walked down the divider to her terminal and proceeded to turn it on and log in. The reports she had asked for were waiting when she checked her waiting reports, she proceeded to read them.

The first was as she requested traffic, she had eyes in every block in New York, and likewise she knew every dirty person living here. It made her work all the easier. Skimming the first report, she moved onto the second, which was about the merchandise. Each one was adjusting accordingly, there seemed to have been a problem with one of the males, but that was resolved quickly enough. Thirty lashed was his punishment, along with him being the first to start training. There was nothing else notable, so she moved to the last report. This one she was interested in and it only four words long and had an address.

 _We found the mark._

Immediately she started to give orders, but never once did she raise her voice. "I want to know the last location of the mark and I want all teams to converge on it and drive it out. I will be there shortly." With that she logged out and shut off her terminal then walked out of the control room.

Entering the elevator once again, she hit the button for her room. Going down took a minute, but when the doors opened she didn't waste any time. It was currently six in the evening, meaning traffic was starting to ease up slightly so this was going to work in her favor. Walking swiftly and ignoring the lingering pain from her injury's she walked to her bedroom and grabbed her katana and broadsword sheathes, slipping them on and buckling them into place, she grabbed the corresponding weapons and sheathed them.

Then she shifted.

It was a partial shift, no wings or tail, but her skin turned to flesh colored scales, and her eyes glowed slightly more than usual. Her hands shifted into claws and her fangs grew longer to where with her mouth closed you could still see them poking and cutting onto her lower lip. She then turned and walked out of her room and back to the elevator, this time hitting the button for the ground floor.

* * *

Mamba's engine roared as Viper swerved in and out of traffic. The address was a construction site in the northern section of New York, meaning with traffic it would take a while to get there. Easily hitting one twenty she estimated it would take her no more than thirty minutes to reach the site, then she could set her trap. Opening her armrest and pulling out her comm. She put it in her right ear and turned it on, immediately connecting to her encrypted frequency and spoke.

-Status on mark.-

One of her Hunters whose name was Tyler answered.

-Nothing yet Madame, but it is in the vicinity.-

-I want all teams to converge and prepare the trap, if this one gets away, I promise pain to all.-

With that she ignored the comm. and focused on the road. The one anomaly that caught her eye was the golden Lamborghini that was tailing her. It wasn't hard for her to figure out who exactly was tailing her, she could recognize his alt anywhere, but this wasn't her concern. What was her concern was the money she was going to acquire when her Hunters subdued the mark.

As the traffic eased up, there was a long straight stretch of road ahead of her. Deciding to indulge herself, she gently eased the accelerator and down shifted. Reaching to her dash and turning on the music, immediately Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots started to blast, rolling the windows down, Mamba hit one fifty and continued to roar to the music. Sunstreaker was not expecting for her to do that, this much she could tell, as it took him several seconds before he too began to accelerate. It was amusing to her, here she was on the way to apprehend a Cybertronian and there was one trailing behind her.

Taking a left turn onto a side road, she immediately began to use a complex sequence of turns that she had memorized. It helped that she knew every street in the city. In doing so, she lost Sunstreaker surprisingly easily, she knew it wasn't going to be the last that she saw of him, and it didn't bother her. If anything it was a bit of an adrenaline rush, but that could be thought of and about later.

For now she had a target to acquire.

Pulling up to the construction site, she parked Mamba, shut her off, grabbed her broadswords, and stepped out, surveying the area as she turned and closed the door. She spoke into her comm.

-Madame Viper is on scene. Immediate report of status requested.-

Once again it was Tyler who answered her.

-Target sighted Madame, all Hunters are converged and ready to draw it out at your command.-

-All Hunters, proceed to flush it out, beware target is armed and dangerous, but it shouldn't be anything that you can't handle. Remember glory awaits those who succeed. Glory, honor and fortune can and will be yours. - With this last bout of encouragement she walked away from Mamba, moving deeper onto the site, she spotted a ledge that would satisfy her. Starting at a run, she jumped and grabbed onto the scaffolding that made up the outside of the building and began to climb.

The ledge was about a hundred feet up, and she reached it in a couple minutes, upon reaching it she pulled herself up and surveyed the layout of her hunting ground. It was an active site that much could be discerned. There were footprints from the workman and she could still smell the sharp tang of sweat lingering in the air. Out of the corner of her eye, she also spotted a certain gold Lamborghini lingering on the edge of the site. She didn't care what he saw or thought, it wasn't her business and she had no interest of engaging in that political nightmare they called N.E.S.T. Mentally shaking her head she returned to the business at hand.

Smirking to herself, she turned her attention to the conversations being held on the comms. She waited for both her ten ground teams and five sniper teams to call in ready before she gave the order. Finally all teams gave the indication that they were ready and impatient.

-All teams move forward and flush him out.-

Now she had to wait.

It was silent for the first few minutes, then the sound of gunfire filled the air. Orders were being thrown across the comms and the indecipherable screeching of a creature not of the earth filled the air. It was perhaps another minute before her quarry came out of hiding and into clear sight. Once she had a visual, it was clear who this was.

Barricade.

His armor was already torn to shreds, from who knows what. The modified high powered semi-automatic rifles that her Hunters used were making quick work of it as well. The bullets they used were not sabot rounds, for it was incredibly hard to acquire such ammunition. The rounds they used were of her personal make, they were filled with her acid, when they came into contact with an object, the hard casing of the bullet would shatter and allow the acid to come into contact with the oxygen in the air, turning it extremely corrosive.

There was a reason these weapons were only for her Hunters. Such ammunition in the hands of anyone not completely loyal to her would be disastrous.

Turning away from her musing, she focused on the scene before her.

Barricade was still screaming, that much was obvious. There was a high pitch screaming noise coming from her left, turning she watched as the missile collided into its intended target. It slammed into his right shoulder and tore the arm right off. Barricade didn't even have the time to activate any of his weapons before the acid really started to corrode. Pieces of his armor and protoform were falling off left and right, it was five minutes before he was on what was left of his knees. The keening noise he made went straight to her spine. It sounded like it belonged to a sparkling, not a fully grown mech.

She didn't ponder on this for long, standing up straight she stepped off the ledge she was perched on and fell.

* * *

It was chaos at the Nevada base. There were two energon signatures that had appeared in New York. This game if hide and seek was wearing on everyone's nerves. Will was at his wits end with the commotion this had stirred up and he wasn't afraid to let it be known. "ENOUGH!" This yell resounded across the Command hanger and immediately the sounds of talking ceased. "I want two teams of four to head back to New York and investigate the signatures. Sideswipe, Jazz, Epps and I will be team one. Graham, Bluestreak, Jolt and Daniel will be team two. You have tem minutes before we board, now MOVE OUT!"

With that everyone scattered. The Techs immediately went to tracking the signatures and trying to hack into the traffic and security cameras in the vicinity of the targets, but to no avail. Finally it was Glenn who figured out why. "There are already hackers in the network blocking out access. Man! This is tight, the security here is something I could only dream of hacking." Maggie who was next to him could only roll her eyes and watch as the code flew by.

The sound of the two teams moving out of the hanger and boarding onto the C-17 was the only noise made as all soldiers made themselves scarce, or were at their stations.

It took them an hour before the Techs found a backdoor into the network and they pulled the recording up onto the main screen. What they found was obviously a mech, but he was so badly torn up it was impossible to tell who it was. Even the Autobots who were still in the room couldn't identify the mech. The recording ended with a figure appearing and seeming to talk to the mech before walking away, leaving the mech lying there as what looked like several teams converged.

No one was inclined to talk

* * *

Falling and hitting the ground, Viper stalked over to where Barricade laid prostrate on the ground. It was a wonderful feeling for both her and her beast to have had the pleasure of such a hunt. With the target lying there, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number she had acquired. It was such a simple thing to acquire the number of Dylan, all she had to do was call the secretary and she gladly gave her his number. It took Dylan a moment to answer.

"Hello?" The voice was distracted, but that was of no bother to her

"Hello Dylan, I have the target." This was all she said, but the commotion it caused on the other end was immense. "Viper, it is wonderful to hear from you, as agreed upon I will wire you the money and you will deliver it to me, correct?"

"Correct Dylan, I will have it at your building in half an hour, I will see you then."

With that she hung up the phone and turned to where Barricade lay. "It tis a pity, for one being such as you to be laid so low, is it not?" It was of no surprise to her that he did not respond. But she couldn't help but torture the down mech. "You are going to bring me millions, I thank you Barricade for your sacrifice." At the mention of his name he turned his helm to her and glared at her. She laughed. Saying nothing more she turned and walked out of the construction site and looked to her left. Right next to where Mamba was parked was Sunstreaker, from this position he could have easily seen the whole operation go down.

There were the sound of wheels and she turned and looked behind her. The semi-truck she had requested had arrived. Satisfied with the timing she spoke into her comm.

-I want it loaded up and shipped straight to Gould Industries, I will meet you there. - She ignored the rounds of 'yes Madame' that were said and walked straight to Mamba, not even glancing at Sunstreaker, she unlocked her and got right in. Taking off her broadswords and laying them in the passenger seat she pressed the start/stop button on Mamba's dash and drove her off back onto the street, leaving him in the dust.

It didn't take a genius to know that he was still following her, she could identify the sound of a Lamborghini V12 anywhere, for she had three of them. This time she didn't try to lose him, she wanted to race. As it was nearing ten at night, the streets were somewhat clear, enough to where she slowed Mamba from the ninety they were doing to matching Sunstreaker's speed. Revving Mambas engine, they both stopped at the next red light.

When it turned green they were off.

Shifting Mamba from first to second, she flew from zero to ninety in two point five seconds, then proceeded to shift all the way to seventh reaching two hundred and fifty in another ten seconds. Thoroughly leaving all other cars in the dust, but not Sunstreaker. He managed to keep up with her, but it was sketchy a few times, especially around the corners they were in her territory. It was a matter of minutes before they reached Gould Industries and Viper wasn't surprised to see Dylan waiting for his acquisition.

Parking Mamba on the street, Viper pressed the start/stop button cutting Mambas engine, opened the door and got out, shutting the door once more as she turned to Dylan. She started to walk to him, but a backwards glance showed that Sunstreaker had decided to park right behind Mamba. Shaking her head at his antics, she walked up to Dylan as he greeted her.

"Good evening Viper."

"Same to you Dylan, you have the money?" Her eyes narrowed at him, daring him to say otherwise

His voice quivered for a moment as he responded "Of course, It is right here." He turned and walked into the loading bay for a minute before walking out with two briefcases. She could smell the green inside them. "Now where is my item?" He seemed slightly unsure about how to address her she smiled a wicked little thing as she replied "It is on the way."

As she said this the semi bearing Barricade pulled up and backed into the loading bay. Followed by the fifteen BMW five series that was the trademark car of her Hunters. Still wearing that wicked smile she turned to Dylan "Ahh, here it is. With that my side of this transaction is complete. It was a pleasure working with you." With that she picked up the briefcases, turned and walked back to Mamba, her Hunters getting into their respective cars, and they drove off leaving her, Dylan and Sunstreaker alone. Walking back to Mamba, she unlocked her, put the briefcases next to the broadswords and got in shutting the door behind her. Pulling her keys out of her sports bra she set them in the cup holder and pushed the start/stop button on the dash, starting Mamba up Viper pulled away into the street disappeared into the night.

She had no inclination to head straight back to the Rings, instead she drove to her hangers. It took her an hour seeing as she wasn't speeding or in a hurry at all. It was just a leisurely drive to the docks, there were some kids tagging a building on her right and what seemed to be a gang fight going on to her left. This was no cause for alarm, if anything it was cute. Deciding to give them a show, she shifted Mamba into fourth and let her engine sing.

That immediately drew attention.

Laughing softly to herself, Viper turned down the correct street and drove slowly to her hangers.

Upon coming to her hangers, she was slightly surprised to hear an engine behind her. Shutting off Mambas engine and stepping out, she turned and looked behind her, lo and behold there was Sunstreaker.

Letting out a sigh, Viper turned to the hanger doors and unlocked them, then grabbing the chains hanging from the right door, proceeded to drag it open enough for both of them to enter. Seemingly taking this as an invitation, Sunstreaker wasted no time in driving into the hanger and parking himself next to the Centenario. Continuing the guise of a normal human, Viper walked and pretended to stumble to where the master control panel was and turned on the lights.

The blaringly bright lights illuminated the whole hanger, the black dots that speckled through her vision took a moment to clear out before she turned and walked back to Mamba. Getting in and starting her up once more, she drove her into the hanger and parked her next to Sunstreaker. Shutting her off for the last time, Viper got out and gathered her broadswords and put the swords back into their sheathes, grabbed the briefcases and Mambas key before shutting the door. Locking Mamba Viper turned and stared at Sunstreaker for a moment before walking to her room at the back of the hanger.

Upon walking into her room and leaving the door open, Viper took off her weapons and put them all on the corresponding racks, and did the same with the sheathes, before shifting completely human. Stripping out of her leathers and leaving them on the floor she walked over to a small dresser by her bed and pulled out a black cotton tank top, black leggings and a pair of black ankle socks.

Pulling her hair out of the high ponytail, she let it drape down her back then checked the time, it was eleven at night, then turning to the still open door she grabbed Mamba's keys, and walked out of the room and into the hanger.

One glance proved that Sunstreaker had not moved, now she had no intention of speaking to him, of he happened to speak to her, she would be courteous and respond, but nothing more than that. Walking to the cabinet, she pulled out the bucket, wash, wax, and towels, before walking to where the water spicket was. Setting it down she walked to the stereo and checking to make sure the USB was still in, she turned it on and pressed play. The first piano chords played, then the lyrics started.

 _I ponder of something great_

 _My lungs will fill and then deflate_

 _They fill with fire_

 _Exhale desire_

 _I know it's dire_

 _My time today_

Walking to the beat of the rhyme, she made her way to where Mamba was parked and unlocked her, getting in and driving her to the rubber mat by the hose, she stepped out and parked. As the music played she got the supplies ready.

 _I have these thoughts_

 _So often I ought_

 _To replace that slot_

 _With that I once bought_

' _Cause somebody stole_

 _My car radio_

 _And now I just sit in silence_

Dousing Mamba after filling the bucked and pouring the wash, she started to clean her up. Starting with the roof, she slowly worked her way down the front struts and hood to the wing on the back. Meticulously working, it was an hour before she was finished washing Mamba and then toweled her off. Lying the towels down on the floor to dry, Viper picked up the container of turtle wax, and working from top to bottom, waxed Mamba until she gleamed.

Finished she picked up her supplies and put everything but the bucket which still had the soapy water in it. This she brought into her room and to her bathroom where she poured it out in the shower. Done with that she took the bucket and put it back in the cabinet and walked to Mamba. Getting in and starting her up for the last time, she parked her once again next to Sunstreaker. Getting out and locking her, Viper was able to see the condition of his paint.

While it wasn't bad, she could see that he desperately needed a good wash and wax. Internally fangirling, she walked over and collected all the same supplies once more and walked to the rubber mat. She set it up in an orderly fashion, and mentally took stock of what she had paint wise. Moving to the second hidden cabinet, she opened it and in there was her painting supplies. Pulling a can of Giallo Midas and Nero Serapis, paint remover and both her standard and detail airbrushes, she moved to the rubber mat and got it all prepared.

Satisfied with what she had, Viper walked over to Sunstreaker and gently tapped twice on his hood.

He jolted.

The music had changed once again, instead of Twenty One Pilots, Three Days Grace was now playing from the speakers. Viper back out of the way as Sunstreaker moved forward slightly, but seemed unsure. If he was worried she couldn't tell, for cybertronians didn't emanate the scent of fear like organics did. If they did she would have found the scent on Barricade.

Letting out a breath she turned and walked to the rubber mat, turning once and beckoning him to follow her. After a moment of hesitation he did.

He rolled slowly onto the mat, once he did she waited a few moments until she saw his frame relax slightly. Content with that she turned on the hose and working from bumper to bumper rinsed him off. At first he shivered from the coldness of the water, but she ignored this and continued to do her one good deed of the year. Finished dousing him, she grabbed the bucked that she had filled with hot soapy water and a cloth, and began to wash him.

She could hear him purring loud and clear, even if to the normal human ear it was a faint buzzing, with gentle strokes she worked from his roof down. Taking her time, she worked on his hood and front fender, she repeated this for the rest of him, noting as she went all the dents and scrapes that only became more apparent as she worked. Finally he was sudsy and she was soaking. Taking the hose and once again working from the roof down she rinsed him off, then dried him.

She placed the wet towels on the ground and went through her mental list of his cosmetic injuries, which included scrapes, dents, and bullet holes. With a soft look upon her face, she walked around him one last time making sure she had all the dents, scrapes, and holes before getting her equipment out.

Knowing that his self-repair will take care of the dents, and the bullet holes, she picked up her bottle of paint remover and began to work.

Since she started he hadn't moved. She was unsure if this was a good thing or bad.

She lost track of time as she worked, all she knew was when she was finished with the paint remover, his frame was bare of paint, grabbing a damp towel, and she ran in over his frame cleaning up any residue left over from the remover. Once finished she placed the towel back on the ground and picked up the airbrush and put in the Giallo Midas in it, then began her work.

The coat of the Giallo Midas was beautiful under the LED lights of the hanger. But she was far from finished. After checking for any imperfections and finding none, she began the second phase of her project. Taking and pouring the Nero Serapis into her detail airbrush, she began to write his name onto his sides. The elegant scrawl of her cursive, took his name and turned it into a work of art. Taking the time to do both sides the same, it took her what she guessed was a couple hours. All she knew was that by the time she was completely finished with him, it was light outside.

Still on that artists high, she examined her work for any possible imperfections that would need to be corrected. Finding none she gathered all her supplies, cleaned it out thoroughly and put it all away. With one last glance she turned and with a soft voice said "I expect you to be gone come afternoon." With that she walked into her room and shut the door.

Walking to her bathroom, she stripped along the way, and jumped straight into the shower. Washing herself and her hair, she was done within five minutes which was nice. Shutting off the water and grabbing a towel, she walked into her room and dried herself off. Finished with her body she dried her hair, then braided it back. Completely done with that, she turned and walked to her bed, she pulled back the covers and fell into bed.

* * *

She was unsure what time it was when she woke, and honestly she didn't care. She felt a little woozy, and deduced that it was from the paint. With enhanced senses like hers, it made her all the more vulnerable to everything around her, but it also gave her that edge.

Sliding the covers back, she didn't bother with clothes as she turned and walked to the door and opened it. What she found was expected

He wasn't there.

Adopting a calm expression, Viper turned back to her room and shut the door. She had fully expected him to leave, and a part of her was thankful he had. Picking up her discarded clothes she pulled them on relishing in the fact that he was gone and she didn't have to worry about him anymore.

Fully dressed, she walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair, knotting her hair up on her head, she walked out and into the hanger.

Walking to her wall of weapons and completely at ease with only herself in the room, she grabbed her black bo staff and walked to the center of the hanger. Expertly twirling the staff in her right hand, she began to run through the motions that had been drilled into her.

Twirling the staff in front of her, she moved it above her head, then behind her back before switching hands. The motions continued for an unmeasured amount of time. All she knew was the sun had set and it was time to head back to the Rings.

Viper walked to her room and gathered her weapon sheathes and slid them on, doing the same with her blades, before grabbing the two briefcases and walking out of the room. Breathing in the crisp harbor air, Viper walked to the switchboard and turned off all lights, then walked to the hanger door closing it as she began to walk back to the Rings.

The streets of New York come evening were always busy. It was something amazing to behold, hundreds of thousands of people going about their business, just like she was. Walking down one of the many boulevards, Viper took the time to look through the windows of the stores, looking, waiting for something to catch her eye.

He certainly did.

The man walking towards her, Viper recognized immediately. But that did nothing for the fear that went through her body as he looked her way. She knew he recognized her, if that smirk was to say anything about it, he was probably expecting her. This thought did nothing to help calm her as she kept walking down the boulevard. He sidled up to her then spoke.

"Hello Pet." The endearment meant nothing to her. If anything it caused bile to rise in her throat, but she had no choice but to play by his rules. Silently berating herself for making such an armature mistake, she turned and looked at his mouth, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Emperor." The response was meek as he walked down the street with her.

"Come now Pet, take my arm and let's pretend we are walking together, shall we?" Knowing this was an order and not a suggestion, Viper gave him the briefcase in her right hand which he accepted with his right hand, before she linked her right arm through his left and they continued to walk.

"You are awfully silent tonight my Pet, what is on your mind?" He pulled her closer as he asked this, allowing her to feel the vibrations in his chest as he spoke.

"I do not know what you wish me to say." The weakness in her own voice made her cringe internally, there was only one person in the world who could make her feel this way.

"Anything would suffice my Pet, I did not come all this way just to walk in silence." She could hear the inflection of his voice harden as he spoke. He was not amused with her tonight.

In a last resort Viper began to speak.

"There was a ten fight marathon in which I participated in, followed by a hunt. My Hunters were able to subdue the target quickly and quietly, then get it to the employer. There was a shipment of merchandise that I acquired then shipped out, but other than that it has been relatively quiet here." Her Magister just simply nodded, as she finished her report before turning her down into a dark alley.

"It sounds as if you have been busy my Pet." That was her last warning before he had her pinned to the brick wall.

Within seconds he had her immobilized, both briefcases were dumped on the ground as he pinned her. Even if she could get out she knew better than to try. Whatever her master wanted he got, it was simply the way.

With her back to the wall he pulled out one of her daggers, and like a lover would caress his beloved, he brought the blade down across her still healing face. She felt the blood as it began to run down her face. Five incisions, all diagonal lines across her right eye, exactly where Tiger had gotten her. Finished with her face, he twisted her around and brought the knife down and sliced the back of her tank top open.

Having exposed her back, he discarded the top, then carefully began to slice into the un-inked section of her lower back, to the right of her right hip. She felt him carving something, but at that moment she couldn't do anything but stand there against the wall and deal with the pain.

He took his time carving into her body before he was satisfied. Twisting her around again, he sheathed the blade and just looked at her. They stood like this for several minutes before he turned grabbed one of the briefcases and left the alley, leaving her alone.

Finally she could feel her limbs again, not having the energy to move she slid down the wall and sat on the dirty ground of the alley. Looking around she observed the litter that covered the ground and she could smell the potent stench of decay that lived in the alley.

She was unsure of how much time had passed until she finally found the strength to move. Hauling herself to her feet, she picked up her top from the ground and slid it on backwards then knotted it in the front. Dusting herself off, she turned picked up the remaining briefcase, and walked out of the alley, once again moving with the crowds.

Sore and still bleeding, Viper moved with the crowds, she was still an hour max from her destination and she was absolutely not going to get in a cab. So she resigned herself to the long walk to the Rings. As she walked she began to take note of the cars that drove by, there were many Toyota Prius, and other electric cars, along with the thousands of Crown Victoria's that absolutely cluttered the streets. Among all of these, however, was a group that was a beacon of money in the sea of save the planet cars. She noted a silver Porsche, a red Lamborghini Aventador, a Chevy Volt, and a little Dodge Dart. The eclectic mix of cars was amusing to her, as it was obvious who they were. Smiling slightly despite the pain, she watched them out of the corner of her eye as they drove by, the moment was only broken when another Lamborghini joined the group.

This caused her to release a true smile.

As she watched the now gold Lamborghini join the group, she noticed as he slowed down slightly as they passed her, then sped up again to drive next to who was obviously his twin. Satisfied with what she had witnessed, she turned and continued her long trek to the Rings.

Upon entering the Rings, she didn't care about anything but going to her quarters. This was an uninterrupted walk to her elevator followed by a long ride down. Now able to see what the Emperor had carved, if anything it accented her other tats nicely.

It was a crest.

While she couldn't make out much due to the blood covering it, the general design was one of a house crest. What made up the inside was to be discovered.

As the elevator opened up to her chambers, Viper strode to her room put the briefcase on her bed, and per her routine hung up all her weapons and sheathes in the correct racks before discarding all her clothes on the floor. Walking to her bathroom, she grabbed a cup from under the counter and filled it up with warm water and added a bit of medical grade alcohol to it, stepping into her bathtub, she slowly began to pour it down her back.

The burning sensation was intense, it felt as if her lower back was attempting to separate itself from her body. After repeating the motion several times, her artistically shredded flesh was numb and she moved out of the tub and to her mirror so she could see what he had carved onto her.

It was her crest.

Of everything he could have carved, he did her personal crest of all things. This confused her, for it was unusual for any Emperor to come to their Magisters domain. Unless there was a darker reason. She had no time to ponder this, stepping back from the mirror, she reached under the counter and grabbed her gauze and duct tape, and proceeded to make a bandage.

Slapping it on and securing it with more duct tape, Viper turned and put it all away before exiting the bathroom. Walking to her bed she picked the briefcase off of it and put it by her right side of the bed, then wasted no time in pulling back her covers and crawling into her bed. Pulling the heavy duvet over her, she burrowed into the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Upon waking the next morning, Viper laid in bed, not wanting to move. It was ten in the morning, that wasn't surprising due to the erratic sleep schedule that she had long since acquired. Finally finding the strength to move, she pulled the duvet off of her and walked to the closet and opened it. Acquiring and adorning a midnight blue high cut cocktail, and her pair of black seven inch stilettos, she walked out of her closet and to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and hair, she left her hair down and walked out of the bathroom forgoing jewelry, she grabbed the briefcase from its position on the floor, and walked to her common room.

Moving to her table, she pulled out a chair and settled down in it, while putting the briefcase on the table. Opening the case allowed her to view the many stacks of hundreds that lined it. Taking the time to count it all revealed that she had seven point five million to add to her various accounts. This pleased her as it was enough to settle her for a few months and maybe have some fun.

The government was always a fun target.

Putting the money back into the briefcase, Viper stood out from her seat and to her disguised safe. Opening said safe and putting the case in it, she turned and walked to her elevator before stepping in and hitting the button for level fifteen.

Upon entering the control room, one of her techs called out to her.

"Madam, we have a situation."


	5. Of Wolf and Man

**Hi to all those who have and are reading this, just a couple of announcements to make. First school is starting next week, so depending on what my courses are i might have to reduce uploads to every two weeks.**

 **Also i would like to sent out a massive thank you to Eunice Pacheco for the great review, and to everyone else watching this story please review, it makes me better as a writer, and i always accept tips.**

 **Anyway this chapter just wouldn't stop, i was over fifteen pages before i had to call it done.**

 **As much as i with i could protect all the tortured souls of the Transformers, I sadly do not own them. I only own Viper.**

 **Until next week!**

 **-Viper**

* * *

"Define situation"

This was not the way Viper expected to start her day with a sudden problem having arisin and while she was still in immense pain from what her Emperor had done to her, she wasn't in the best mood. She decided right then and there that once she was finished with this day, she was going out for a day or so and grabbing a bit to eat.

Within her control room, all her techs were lined up in their rows diligently working, per usual. Before the tech could respond she walked down the center divider and stood staring at the tech that had spoken.

She was amused when he paled and visibly swallowed. As when one of her underlings spoke that particular phrase, it usually meant a couple on things.

One: There is an actual problem that will end in spilled blood.

Two: There is someone trying to contact her.

Or third: There was a traitor.

She hoped that it fell into the lines of the first two, the last one was slightly more difficult due to the body count it produced.

Turning to the tech that had spoken she continued her broken phrase.

"Well? I'm waiting."

He wasted no time.

"There was an incident a couple days ago during your hunt when an unknown hacker tried to get into the system. We prevented them from accessing any information, but in doing so we allowed whoever it was to have access to the street cameras near your location. In addition to that there have been reports about military activity in New York. We have hacked every government database and all we have found is a reference to the 'Battle of Mission City' and a dark military operation code-named N.E.S.T. Per your orders I have Feelers ready to be sent out along with the Hunters. All are awaiting your command Magister."

"Proceed" she replied "I want all the information in my office by three, seeing as its ten thirty that should give you enough time to compile everything and send it. Return to your previous projects, anything else out of the ordinary will be sent to me immediately."

With that Viper turned and walked out of the control room and into the elevator once more.

Hitting the button for sublevel four, Viper relaxed her muscles slightly as the doors closed and the box began to ascend. It took a couple of moments before it opened up into her personal office.

The room was a rectangle with the walls being twenty by forty, it was elaborately decorated, but on the flip-side everything could be turned into a weapon. The floor was marble and the walls were a soft peach color, with white crown molding lining the ceilings. The furniture, which was a dark oak L shaped desk. That lined the right far corner on her room which was covered with papers she needed to review and sign.

The left wall, wasn't a wall at all, it was a one way mirror that overlooked the training level right below it. This allowed her to have a view of her new play toys and get a read on their possible attributes that could possibly be of use to her. It was also a nice distraction when she needed a break.

For even Crime Lords need a break every once in a while.

Along the mirror were two black leather couched and in between them sat a dark oak coffee table, this was useful for when she invited the visiting Magisters to discuss business. Though that happened rarely, for when people like her had free time, it usually ended in blood.

Next to her oak desk sat a matching executive style table and chairs set, it was a nice addition to the atmosphere of her work space, 'the fun she had had on that table…'

With that passing thought, she moved from the elevator and to the chair that was situated behind her desk and reached down to one of the several drawers and pulled out her eighteen inch Alienware M-18x, and set it on the desk.

Turning it on and logging in, she wasn't surprised in the slightest to see that the files she had asked for were already transferred and waiting. Before delving into what would be a tedious about of paperwork and reading, she took a moment to stand and walk to the stereo system that lined the right wall. Using the USB that was already in the machine, she turned on Two Steps from Hell, an ironic name really, and started to play their album Invincible.

To the sound of stings, brass and drums, Viper walked back to her desk, sat down, and opened the first document.

It was interesting really, how her techs had taken the time to hack every government database and nowhere could they find any true information on N.E.S.T. It was as if it wasn't supposed to exist, or maybe it wasn't supposed to be here in the first place.

Deciding to test a theory, she pulled up internet explorer and taking the time to not misspell any words, typed 'transformers fanfiction' into the search engine. The first link displayed was enough to satisfy her curiosity.

* * *

Sunstreaker was unsure of what to feel.

Yes, he had been stuck on this forsaken mud ball of a planet that's name literally meant Dirt.

If that wasn't enough, then Primus forbid he actually have to deal with the fleshies that called themselves Humans.

Saying they were disgusting was just the beginning of it.

He had been stuck in the metropolis known as New York according to the world wide web for what passed here for three weeks now. This didn't help for he had no idea how to get to his twin who he could slightly feel through the bond.

Knowing Sideswipe was here on this mud ball was enough to get him here and the first step, but to actually find him when he had no idea where he should be heading was another, and one he had tried several time to date.

But then out of the blue, if he was quoting the human phrasing correctly, he managed to find Sides just by driving meaningless circles throughout the damning city. Not that he wasn't ecstatic to find his twin, but it was the hours before that were really stuck in his processor.

When he was driving next to Sides and they were heading to the airport, or so Sides called it, he finally had the time to actually ponder what had happened to him during his unexpected stay in the city.

First there were the humans.

Apparently the alt-mode he had chosen was a hot commodity, for everywhere he went they were pointing devices at him and flashing him with bright lights. It never stopped, between the crowds and the flashing lights, even though it stroked his ego, got annoying very quickly.

Then there was this con signal he kept picking up.

Either the con was severely injured or very good at hiding, for he had been tracking the signal for a while now, and he still hadn't found it.

That was not pleasing.

As the convoy came to the so called airport, they loaded into a massive plane, he had taken the time on the drive out of the city to brush up on the common nomenclature, so far he had learned that the little devices were called 'cell phones' and the flashing lights meant they were taking 'pictures'. The fact that the fleshies needed a device to keep data on only served to prove the inferiority of their species.

When they came to the plane, he was the last to load. He had to lift his axles in order to drive up the ramp, but once that was finished, he settled down and continued to muse over his little adventure.

While driving around the city, two cycles ago to be exact, he witnessed something he never would have expected.

He had managed to get an estimated location on the signal and wasted no time in speeding through the streets to get there, but what he didn't expect was the human femme who appeared in front of him.

Her sudden appearance had momentarily thrown him off guard, and the motor vehicle she was driving only served to add to the conundrum.

While the warrior he was forged to be, berated him for letting his guard down and allowing this femme to surprise him, the artist in him couldn't help but admire the paint job and subsequent elegant scrawl that adorned the vehicle.

He had taken a moment to find out what type of vehicle it was and could admit that it was unnerving to learn that it wasn't designed yet, even though it looked like it was designed by the manufacturer his alt was.

He had chosen a 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo, with the second generation Odd Firing 5.2 L V10 engine. While it was supposed to be main sub group of super car being made, the fact that even when he scanned the thing, he could come up with nothing.

But that wasn't all.

Oh, no, it was far from it.  
Deciding to follow the mysterious femme turned into a race, which he was ashamed to say that he lost.

Badly.

One moment he was on her aft, the next she took a sudden turn and was gone. It took him a good two breems to find her again. But when he did, he had to reboot his processor.

She was standing on an outcropping over what looked like a building site. With the moon illuminating the whole scene it gave it a surreal filter. While he couldn't make out any defining features on the femme, he could see that she was a warrior in her own right.

Even from a distance he could make out the steel that was hidden on her person, the blades that hilts tipped over her shoulders as she moved into a crouch that just screamed predator to him.

But what was really interesting was what followed.

A half breem later there was the sound of gunfire, followed by shouting. One eighth of a breem later Sunstreaker had been able to see what the fleshies were hunting. Because they weren't just looking for something, this was defiantly a hunt.

An invisible cue must have been given for, suddenly, there had been a high pitched noise in the air, and he had sat by and watched as the flying object made contact with the target.

The screaming he wished he could forget.

Now he was no sparkling when it came to this, he had dealt plenty of killing blows and strikes similar to this to his opponents, but there was something about watching an organized group of killers systematically take down a target much bigger and stronger than they were, and then halt.

The mech, for it was a mech, had fallen to the ground unable to hold himself up anymore, and had just laid there.

He had moved closer trying to identify the mech only to watch as the femme made her entrance.

She had stood up sometime during the fight, he had been so focused on the fight he hadn't noticed, but when the mech had fallen, she stepped off her viewing point and just fell.

From what he had learned of humans, normally a fall like that would have meant instant death, or in the slight chance they had survived they would have been severely injured. But the femme had just landed and he had stood by and watched as she walked to the mech and stood by his faceplate.

Imagine his surprise when she called the mech by his name.

He had turned his audios up as high as they could go so he could listen into the conversation, if one could call it that.

When the femme had started to speak, her voice was soft but held a deadly lilt to it. But when she said the mech's name that was when he had to reboot his processor.

Barricade.

The mech that had been laid so low was fragging Barricade.

He had continued to listen in as the femme went to describe how her client was going to be pleased to know his object of interest had been obtained, and about how many credits she was making by bringing him in.

He had been lost in thought and didn't come back into reality until he realized the femme was looking at him.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Sunstreaker took a minute to observe his surroundings, then to the hum of the plane engines, fell into recharge behind his twin.

* * *

Viper spent the rest of her morning and a majority of her afternoon reading through the reports her Hunters and Feelers had sent her.

Her Hunters were pretty much what their name described. They were her mercenaries and her intermediary between the black market and her domain. If she needed something done or someone hunted down, she would send them out.

Yes, they were still her gladiators, but they had more privileges than the others.

It was the same with her Feelers, except they were called in when she needed information.

In all it was a discreet way to conclude business.

With access to her two groups, she could negotiate as many contracts as she wanted, and never have to leave her office.

Standing up from her chair, she looked at the time and was slightly surprised to see that it was four in the afternoon. Considering that she had been on her laptop with work it made sense that she hadn't come up for air.

Shutting the laptop down and putting it back in the drawer, she walked out from behind her desk and to the massive window. From here she had a full view of her newest attractions.

There were about fifty men and women training at this time, with everything from basic hand to hand, to chains and scythes. She could be content watching them train for hours, but it was more fulfilling to be in the ring against them.

Walking from the window, she walked to the stereo and turned it off, then walked to her elevator and got in. She hit the button for her chambers and as the doors closed allowed herself to think.

First there were the reports concerning the Cybertronians and N.E.S.T. as a whole. If she could get her hands on them, they would be a powerful piece in her game. The firepower they offered along with the mechs and femmes there would bring it to a whole new level. At this time she wouldn't have been surprised if the Nevada Magister wasn't already gunning for them.

She wouldn't allow that to happen.

She had already sent out her Feelers to see if they could find anything.

That had been six hours ago.

Even with her private jets, they would only be arriving about now. This meant that she would have at least a little information on them within a few days.

As the elevator opened into her chambers, the lights were off except for the red lights in her jacuzzi, and instead of heading to her room, she walked down the steps to the main floor and went to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine. The merlot was from 1998 and because of her recent successes, she decided to indulge herself a little.

Bottle in hand, Viper walker to her Jacuzzi in the right corner of her common room. Once she reached it she set the wine next to it and proceeded to strip. First went the stilettos, followed by her cocktail dress and lingerie. Once she was finished she took the first step into the bubbling hot water.

It was a piece of heaven.

As Viper sat down in the water, she leaned back, her tattoos on display in the illuminated water, into one of the fifteen jets that decorated the Jacuzzi. The Jacuzzi itself was a circular shape and was ten feet around and eight feet deep with seats lining a third of it that sat two and a half feet under. Plenty of room for its only user. Sliding down until it was only her head and neck above the water, she closed her eyes and slowly exhaled.

She stayed like that for an unknown amount of time, just not thinking, until she remembered the bottle of wine calling her name.

Pushing off her seat, she grabbed the bottle and started to tread the water.

Then she shifted.

Within a second she went from five one to nine feet tall. Her scales glittered black in the water and her tail, which was as long as she was tall, swayed with the slight current the jets produced. Through the spines that trailed down from the base of her neck to the tip of her tail, she could feel the movement of the water as it shifted and moved against them. Her head took on two twisted black horns, that were two feet long, which grew from the sides of her head, and her jaw elongated just enough to give her a slight maw. Spikes appeared on her elbows and along the second joint on both of her now three jointed legs. Her wings, with a wingspan of eighteen feet, were half folded above her shoulders with half of them submerged in the Jacuzzi. Baring her teeth at the wine bottle she gently took the cork in her maw and yanked it out with a sharp POP echoing throughout the room.

Smirking to herself, she spit the cork out and moved to the ledge of her Jacuzzi and leaned against it, then she brought the bottle to her lips and took a long draught of it.

It didn't take long for her to drain the merlot, it was a wonderful year and tasted exquisite.

Due to her changes, she couldn't get drunk. She had an extremely high metabolism, but she also didn't have to eat every day. Another upside was that she could out drink anyone that tried to challenge her.

She stayed in the Jacuzzi for an indefinite amount of time before she put her claws on the edge of the pool and hauled herself out with one swift movement.

With two distinctive pops, one at the base of her neck and the other originating in her hips, she shook her whole body like a dog would, wings fully extended, with water spraying off her scales and proceeded to walk out on her now four legs. She half folded her wings on her back, and started to pad to her bedroom. With a thrust of her back legs, she proceeded to launch herself up the three steps and through the doorway into her bedroom.

From there Viper walked to her bed and jumped onto it. The bed itself was twice as big as a king, allowing her to be able to sleep in either form. With her clawed forelegs she gently grabbed her pillows and blankets, and made a nest in the middle of the bed.

Curling herself into a relaxed ball, with her legs tucked up close to her body and her wings enveloping her, she tucked her head against her body and fell asleep.

 _As her opponent fell to her claws, Viper wasted no time in going in for the kill. Wrapping her now fully extended maw around the neck of her opponent, she savored the feel of the jugular vein throbbing against her hooked tongue. She slowly ran that tongue against the vein and began to slowly apply more pressure. Her elegant body was pressed intimately against the now gasping soul that was laid prostrate on the red sands of the arena. Her claws were hooked around its shoulders, and her hind legs were buried deep within the gut of her bigger opponent. Its blood freely flowing over and staining her already dripping scales a deeper red. Her right eye locked onto her Magister as she awaited the verdict._

 _He nodded his head._

 _With a twist of her head and neck she snapped the neck of her prey and it went limp. She wasted no time in gorging herself on her prize. She tuned out all the applause and the thunderous clapping of the crowds as she ripped into the gullet of her meal._

 _When it was time for her to exit the arena, with her back legs she hooked her claws deep into her meal and flared her wings. Pushing down with all four of her legs while flapping her wings, she achieved flight and glided to the exit of the arena._

Viper woke with a start.

It wasn't often she dreamed about her past, but it seemed that fate had different plans tonight.

Folding her wings against her back, she gathered her legs underneath her and proceeded to stand. Regaining her balance after a moment, she jumped out of bed, landed on the floor, and proceeded to exit her bedroom.

Fly.

That was the one word that resounded through her head.

Fly.

She moved to her elevator and got in, shifting her weight to her hind legs, shifting her tail behind her, and flaring her wings so she could press the button for the ground level, she pressed it and sat on her haunches with her wings folded and tail curled around her legs like a cat.

Fly.

It took a couple minutes for the elevator to reach the ground level, and took all of her patience and training to not rip through the doors as she finally reached the ground floor and the doors opened.

She stepped out of the elevator and began to pad her way down the dark hallway and to the stairwell of the club. Upon reaching the stairwell she quickly trotted to the exit and just like the elevator, shifted her weight onto her hind legs, brought her tail behind her, and flared her wings so she could wrap her forelegs around the grey bar that was her only barrier to the skies.

Pressing down on the bar and opening the door she leapt out of the doorway and into the back alley.

Fly.

Not wasting another moment, with the night breeze drifting past her muzzle, she bunched her muscles and gathered her legs underneath her. With a mighty jump, she propelled herself off the pavement and with a massive downward flap of her wings, she was airborne.

Fly.

With many rapid flaps of her wings, Viper made it up into the dark, starry, skies. She was well above New York now, looking down to the ground below allowed her to see the busy night life of the city.

With the wind breezing along her scales, and traveling down the valley of her two rows of spines, Viper angled her wings up slightly to catch the updraft and shot high into the sky. Upon reaching the lower cloud coverage, she allowed herself to shift into her true form.

What was a nine foot body elongated into a thirty foot massive but streamlined body, minus her neck which was ten feet, with an accompanying thirty foot spade tipped tail. Her wingspan went from a modest eighteen feet to a massive one hundred and twenty feet long. Spines that ranged from an inch to six inches, were now six to ten feet depending where they were. Her horns, which went from two feet to fifteen feet long, adorned her now seven foot fully shifted dovah head.

Making the conscious decision to keep her four legs instead of shifting to two, Viper flapped her great wings and flew into the clouds.

It was amazing. The feel of the wind against her body was a breath of fresh air. Taking the time to stay carefully hidden in the clouds, Viper just flew. Based on the position of the moon it was about three in the morning, and from the time she had started, which was about midnight, she had left New York behind, and was approaching Canada.

Not straying from her course, she dipped beneath the clouds and took in the view.

It was mostly farm land here, the rolling hills and occasional river only adding to the effect, she spotted a herd of cows in the distance. From her position in the sky, she could smell the scent coming from them. A primal hunger began to rise in her gut. The instinctual need to hunt, and the predator began to take over.

Banking to the right and rising into the cloud cover, she began to stalk her prey. Sensing no need to worry about grabbing a weak one, she selected the few fat ones she wanted and with a fluid movement folded her wings to her back and dove.

Her prey didn't have the chance to react.

With a practiced movement, when she was several hundred feet above her meal, she extended her wings and allowed them to slow her momentum. Gliding over her prey she grabbed one in each of her four limbs and once again took to the clouds.

Meal in hand, she turned to the direction of the mountains. The rolling hills transformed into massive forests and the temperature began to plummet. It took a while but within a reasonable amount of time she found a suitable place to land and devour her meal.

Circling the clearing in the middle of the dense forests, she took the time to scent the air, looking for anything that might be of worry. Finding nothing but one unusual scent that she deemed of no bother to her, she angled down and landed.

On her meal.

With one last cry, the cows were crushed underneath her weight. Spreading her wings, she stretched her ligaments and released a long exhale through her nostrils. Smoke coming from them as she did so. One by one she put the now dead and squished cows in a pile, then took in her immediate surroundings.

The clearing was a large one, about five hundred feet around. The grass was lush, and there were bushes that lined the edges of the clearing. The wind was sharp with the scent of oncoming snow. Pleased with where she was, Viper turned to her meal and with one movement, swept the first cow up and closed her maw with a crunch.

The taste of blood, meat, and the sweet marrow of the bones filled her maw and only served to increase her hunger. She finished the first cow in two bites and moved to the second one. This next one was similar to the first one, but was a bit meatier, the taste was exquisite to her as she took the time to savor it.

The last two were similar to the second cow she had eaten, and she was very pleased with what she had been able to gather. She folded her wings close to her back and sat on her haunches. Starting with the right claw, she began to meticulously clean the blood off her claws and scales.

The feel of her sandpaper tongue against her scales was a relaxing one, and by the time the sun began to rise, she was full and completely relaxed.

Standing once more and stretching out her entire body, the suns morning rays caught her onyx scales and refracted off them in a dazzling display of shimmers. Adding a mystical effect to what Viper had decided to name her meadow.

Relaxing once again, she folded her legs against her body and wrapped her tail around her, and settled down. Allowing a massive yawn to come fourth and be released, she laid her head down parallel to her body and fell asleep.

* * *

The plane ride to the Nevada base averaged about six hours. Within that six hours till landing, the plane was quiet, minus the hum of the engines, as most of the occupants were asleep.

When Will had arrived with the search party for the second time around, they had decided to forego searching around the docks, and focusing on the heart of the city.

Now New York no matter how many times you visit, never fails to take your breath away.

But the traffic there was another matter.

After spending two days in the city, all were ready to leave.

As the convoy was preparing to leave the city, it was Sideswipe of all mechs that seemed to suddenly have a nervous breakdown or something of the like. He wouldn't explain why he suddenly felt like he needed to drive at breakneck speeds through an alley then merge onto the boulevard, but he did. As they couldn't leave him behind Will had sent the order to follow him and keep him in their sights.

The reason for Sides erratic behavior was explained a few minutes later.

There was a roar of an exotic engine that did not belong to the group of accompanying mechs, and the source was the reason why Sides was suddenly behaving like a psycho.

Sunstreaker.

His Twin.

Will had heard stories of the darker twin. Well they were more like warnings, with the way they were phrased. They told of how together, they were unstoppable. How their names would cause the most assured mech or femme to run for cover. They were the bane of both armies.

The Terror Twins.

But Will had learned to consult with Optimus first when it came to the members of his But he took the time to get to know as many of the mechs he could before going to Optimus. When he did so what he learned was both the same and completely different when it came to those two mechs.

He had learned that while they seemed reckless and impulsive, they were some of the most trustworthy and loyal mechs you could ever find. Sideswipe, while he was the bane of the Nevada base with all his pranks, would never cause intentional harm to any of his comrades and would always spare the time to help if asked nicely.

When he had asked about his twin, Optimus had replied that it was best to observe and learn about him first, then once he had, he could come and ask.

The sound of an engine starting up broke Will from his musing, and he proceeded to look at the mech that had awoken.

It was Sunstreaker

It seemed that he had startled awake for some unknown reason before settling back down on his wheels and falling back to sleep.

Will hadn't actually met the mech yet, and was planning to wait until they reached the base to do so. But at his first glance he looked about as ostentatious as they come. With his custom gold paint and the black sprawling letters that made up his name gleaming on his sides, it was a wonder they hadn't had more attention when he had joined their convoy.

He looked at his watch.

They still had a couple of hours left before they landed on base. So Will leaned back in his seat and after a few minutes passed began to doze off.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when she woke.

After finally taking a well-deserved nap, Viper uncurled from where she laid and stretched. Starting with her legs, she eased up and paced around the clearing to get her blood circulation once more, then she started to snap her tail like a whip. Left to right and back again, she repeated this process several times before she was satisfied with how she felt. Finally she stretched her long narrow neck out, reaching as high as she could before finishing with her wings. Taking the time to carefully unfurl them, she released a soft moan as she felt her muscles expanding and then relaxing once more.

Fully awake and feeling relaxed, she folded her wings to her back and just took a moment to stand in the sun. The clearing was soothing, as it was only her, the birds and the bushes. Viper took a deep inhale and busied herself with distinguishing the various scents permeating the crisp mountain air.

Other than the smell of oncoming snow, she could smell the pine trees that made up a majority of this particular forest. She could smell the wolves, bears, and many birds and squirrels in the immediate area as well. But there was one scent that was particularly interesting, as it was an almost metallic scent.

As she pondered whether or not to go and investigate the scent she took a moment to inspect herself, and make sure she was still in pristine condition. As one must look her best when she is going to go stalking through woods in search of the unknown.

With the light refracting off her glossy black diamond scales, she took the time to carefully inspect herself. Her talons, which were three feet long, adorned each of her claws. If one were to look closely, they would be able to discern the faint lines and colors that made up her tattoos. Where Alduin covered her back, her scales took up an even deeper black, allowing the figure to be seen. The same was with Parrthurrnax, where he decorated her chest and torso, were almost a smokey grey, it looked like an illusion to the naked eye.

The same black that lined Alduin also covered her left hind leg, as he stretched across and down her back and leg, and met with her list. Her right hind was more colorful, as like the skin in her base form, it carried the names of her favorite Autobots and Decepticons.

Everything from her human form was transferred into her Dovah body, and vice versa. Any scars she acquired would be visible in either form, it was to her, a blessing.

Finished admiring herself, Viper folded her wings tightly to her back and making a decision snapped her hips, neck and shoulders into the second joint. Thus allowing her to stand upright and walk.

Now standing at thirty feet, Viper raised her head and neck to allow her to find that mysterious scent. The direction it was coming from was northward, so that was where she was going to head. Still keeping track of the scent, Viper slowly walked forward following the scent.

When she was on the hunt, she lost all sense of time. This was normal for her, as the predator part of her was now fully engaged. She had already traveled an incredible distance, but that was of no matter to her, what she was tracking was.

She had found the crash site about three miles or so back, the being she was tracking was obviously a Cybertronian and it was injured, but who it was still in the wind. That amount of energon loss couldn't be healthy. As she kept following the mech or femme, Viper stopped and kneeled down to catch what had gotten her attention.

The being was within a mile of her, as the scent here was fresh and droplets of energon shown like blue rain on the fresh white snow, the snow allowing her to see the pede steps of the mech or femme, meaning that her prey was close. Physically shaking her horned head to clear her thoughts and allowing her rational thought once again, she made the decision to approach on four legs instead of two, as standing at fifteen feet instead of thirty was usually less intimidating. Well, as less intimidating as you could see a sixty food dragon.

Snapping her hips, neck, and shoulders once again, she popped her bones into the second joint, and allowed her to comfortably transition from two legs to four. Stretching and popping her spine, much like a dog would, Viper leaned her head down and took a deep breath.

'Yes.' She thought 'it is close.'

Turning her head to the direction from which the scent, energon, and the heavy footsteps were coming from, she once again began to follow.

The forest had begun to thin out, and after another two miles or so she was greeted with a barren snow covered plain. The trees were sparse here and she had no doubts that she was and had been in Canada for a while now. Around her immediate area were a few trees and a couple of boulders, but it was otherwise barren.

She flared her wings out and up before crouching low into the snow, before she launched herself up and into the air. With her vision she could see a faint figure in the distance, mentally grinning, she pumped her wings excitedly and began to rapidly gain altitude. It took her maybe ten or so minutes to reach to where the being still walked, unaware of the rabid fangirl that was soaring above of it.

From her position Viper could see the being clearly enough to see that it was a mech, and a badly damaged one at that. Looking for any distinguishable marking of the mech, other than a badly scraped Autobot insignia and two swords sheathed on his hips, she had an idea of who this mech was, and the second question was 'why is he all the way out here?'. Mentally going through the list of mech and femmes she knew, she had seen Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, Jolt, Hound, and Bluestreak.

That was eight so far that she had seen.

It was answered a moment later when a few friends came to visit.

The scream of an engine shattered the serene early evening air, and when it did so, it answered her question.

There was an outcropping of boulders a little ways ahead. When the mech heard the sound of the seekers, he unsheathed his two massive swords and made it there double time.

Now that she knew the identity of the mystery mech, Viper turned her focus to the disturbers of the peace.

The Command Trine.

'This was going to be fun' she thought before she pumped her wings faster and quickly gained altitude. Preferring to have the element of surprise, she peaked at the top of her ascension and stretched her wings out and glided, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Deciding to take Skywarp out first, even though he was one of her favorites, he posed the most trouble with his warp drive. She wasn't going to kill him, she settled on just grounding him. The same was for Thundercracker, she wasn't going to kill him, just injure him enough to prevent him from getting away or aiding his trine mates.

Starscream was another matter.

Oh, she was going to have so much fun tearing him to shreds. Megatron didn't need his Air Commander that much did he? She was sure he could find a better mech for the job, but that was to muse on later.

Now it was time to play.

Skywarp was doing loop-de-loops and generally being his adorable self. Obviously they weren't paying attention to their scanners, or they defiantly would have picked up on her. Drift of the other hand, seemed to have stopped and was attempting to become one with the boulders, which was smart of him.

Taking a second to calculate her timing, she folded her wings tightly to her back and angled herself into a nosedive. Her second eyelid came up and prevented anything from getting in her eyes as and sped towards her target at an immense speed. Mentally she counted down till her impact with Skywarp.

Three.

Two.

One.

She snapped her wings out and before any of the seekers could react, she barreled into Skywarp and sunk all four of her lethal talons into his back plating and wrapped her tail around his stabilizers, rendering him completely in her power. He screamed in pain as she used her momentum to flip him upside down, she closed her wings tightly to her sides, to prevent the other two from putting holes in them. Then she proceeded to rip and shred.

Being careful, she ripped his stabilizers out and sent him spiraling to the ground. When she was sure that he wouldn't be able to get back in the air, she retracted her talon and tail before flaring her wings out and propelling herself from his back, seconds before he hit the ground. He never stopped screaming until she dove down and landed next to him then, bringing her tail up she smashed it into approximately where his processor should be.

Propelling herself back up into the air, she didn't waste time with gaining altitude this time, as she had lost the element of surprise, she just said 'Frag it.' and charged right for Thundercracker.

With one of their trine down, it didn't take a genius to know that the seekers were surprised and slightly shaken. She could tell this because their maneuvers were lagging and sloppy, the last move they expected for her to choose was to charge them once again.

While she didn't go for Thundercrackers back, this time she targeted his wings. Feeling the ice in her gullet ready to be released, she chased him. Up and down, through tight turns that were a piece of cake for her, until she had him right where she wanted him. She was underneath him and she saw that he was preparing to pull up she seized her chance. Opening her maw she released a torrent of freezing cold ice, hitting him on the underbelly and essentially freezing most of the mechs systems. She heard him yelp from the sudden shock of the cold, encouraged she didn't stop until she could hear his system beginning to shut down.

When she was finished, Thundercracker was a plane shaped icicle, deciding to be considerate, instead of letting the mech plummet then shatter, she sunk her rear talons into the ice encasing the mech and, rapidly pumping her wings to prevent her from landing on top of him, gently set him on the ground.

Now she could have some real fun.

She released her talons from Thundercracker and with a quick thrust of her wings, landed ten feet from his fallen form. There was the sound of transformation behind her and a loud thump of pedes meeting the earth. Turning around she looked, she saw that Starscream had landed and was pointing a gun at her his faceplate a mixture of disbelief and pure rage. They were about a fifty feet between them, a distance she knew she could cross in two seconds.

Unconcerned with the weapon she had pointed at her, she folded her wings against her back and sat down on her haunches. Tilting her head in his direction she waited for him to make the first move. Either he was feeling stupid today, or he was reeling from the pain she suspected he could feel coming from his trine mates, Starscream made the worst decision possible.

He charged her.

It seemed like he had forgotten about the massive gun in his servo, as he took off at a dead sprint right at her. She didn't move until he was in range, then she jumped.

He stood about twenty five feet tall or so, so when she collided into him, she took him off his pedes. Sinking all her talons into his armor, he screamed as he hit the earth. Her whole body was obscuring him from view, this was only added to when she brought her wings down and covered him entirely. To the outside observer all they would be able to see was the massive dragon, and hear the screaming of something inhuman.

Viper lowered her head until her maw and his faceplate were almost touching, then she bared her fangs and crooned. "Hello Starscream."

He didn't answer, seemingly shell-shocked, this gave her much amusement, to the point to where she was releasing a huffy chuckle. "He he he, nothing to say Starscream? You know I never took you for the quiet type."

He still didn't answer.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Then she moved her maw a little ways from his face, and let the acid drip. It was a sickly neon green color, normally she coated herself in it, but had decided to forgo it today, meaning she had gallons ready to be used. When the first drop connected with his faceplate, Starscream lived up to his name.

She kept it up for hours, until it was late into the evening and he fell into stasis. Pleased with what she had accomplished, she unhooked her talons from his armor and leaped off his body. Walking over to where Skywarp laid prostrate still in his F-22 alt mode and with a quick thrust of her wings, elevated herself over him and once again sunk her claws into his armor, taking care to place them into the holes created when she had grounded him, and with even beats of her wings, lifted him from the trench he had created when he became one with the ground, and moved him over to where Starscream laid.

Repeating this process with Thundercracker, she artfully arranged the seekers, two in their alt modes and one in his base mode, into a line from her favorite to least favorite of the Command trine. The order was the popsiclized Thundercracker, shredded Skywarp, and finally Starscream, whose faceplate was almost completely melted from her ministrations. Feeling unusually smug, Viper turned from the trine and began to walk to where Drift was still trying to become one with the rocks, it was a funny sight. To see a mech usually portrayed to be so regal, to see him cowering behind a couple of boulders was unbecoming of him.

As she walked to where he was hiding, she raised her head and was slightly surprised when a couple snowflakes landed on her muzzle. Suddenly she was worried. An injured mech plus a snowstorm was not a good combination. Deciding to screw impressive entrances and introductions, Viper leapt into the air and flew as quickly as she could to reach the rocks. When she arrived it didn't look good.

She could now confirm the mech was indeed Drift, if the helm fins and massive katana like swords didn't give him away, then it was the white and blue accented paint. The snow fall was starting to get heavier by the minute and with the wind starting to pick up, visibility was going to be little to none very soon.

She would inspect his damages later, right now she needed to get him out of here. Gently she reached for the mech, he was taller than most, about as long as her body, minus her neck and tail, and moved him to where he was laying straight on the snow.

Carefully lining her body over his, she gripped his form tight to her body with her fore legs, and with her hind legs propelled them both into the air. Massive wings beating, she got them both off the ground and used her hind legs to secure him to her. Catching the wind, she began to gain altitude quickly, and left the seekers behind them.


	6. Number of the Beast

**Hello All!**

 **Ugh school starts on monday and i am so excited *Note heavy sarcasm* Junior year here i come.**

 **Now please read and review, any and every rewiew i read is like candy to me and gives me so many ideas.**

 **I do not own transformers, if i did we would have had better actors and michael bay might have found himself suspended above a pit of lava.  
**

 **I only own my oc Viper, also if you want a visual for what Viper looks like in her other form look up alduin and imagine him with four legs and bigger.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Viper**

* * *

He was heavier than she expected. Then again he was made up completely of metal, so he being heavy should have been a given. Viper's wings were straining with every downward thrust to keep them airborne and on track heading south along with the storm. The wind was biting and with the snow falling thickly it rendered visibility to almost nothing.

No one in their right mind would be out in this.

No one except Viper.

She was still riding the high from her playtime with the Command Trine, but as she flew high and fast through the snowstorm with Drift clutched tightly to her body, one fact stood out to her. When she had dive bombed Skywarp, Starscream and Thundercracker never tried to help him. It unnerved her, for she didn't know if it was because she caught them off guard or if the genuinely didn't care.

It was too easy.

She continued on her course south as she continued to think. Knowing that the mountains would provide enough cover for her to make a shelter. Beating her wings faster, Viper began to gain speed and altitude, as time was of the essence, not only could Drift wake at any moment, but being a grounder he probably wouldn't appreciate the fact one (they were flying at high speeds and the only barrier between him and falling fifteen hundred feet were her limbs) and two (she was an unidentified flying beast which tore the Command trine to shreds within a half hour or so.) and three (he was injured.).

Having three strikes against her before the mech had awoken wasn't the best way to start a conversation. Despite all that, she had one goal in mind. Get to the mountains. It was the only way to prevent the mech from freezing to death.

She knew roughly where she was, as the plains gave way to forest, she would be arriving at her destination soon. Forcing herself to go faster, she could feel the muscles of her wings straining to propel her forward, finally after another half an hour of mentally counting the seconds, she could see the mountains.

Not wasting anytime, she scoured the range for a landing site big enough for her. This particular range had peaks ranging from several hundred to several thousand feet high, not coming up with any visible caves or outcroppings large enough for the two of them, as the landscape was covered by forage and stone, she had little choice in the matter of getting him to safety. Mentally preparing herself because this was going to hurt, she tightened her grip on Drift, secure in the knowledge that he wasn't going anywhere, she dove.

Twisting up sharply, Viper snapped her wings to her sides and as she flew, straight as an arrow, towards the ground, using her tail as a rudder began to twist clockwise. A thunderous boom sounded as she broke the sound barrier, hurtling at deadly speeds she braced herself as she collided into the mountain.

She blacked out.

* * *

'The Nevada base was not as grand as it was portrayed' Sunstreaker thought as he disembarked the plane. He was the first one off of their little group to return from their adventure in New York. While he could appreciate the city for its energy, lights, and the busyness of those who dwelled there, in comparison from what he could already see, the military base in Nevada was as bland as a blank canvas.

Transforming up into his full twenty foot gold plated glory, he took the time to take in his surroundings. The base itself was very large, while it seemed that both species had access to the corresponding sides, there was a visual line dividing the humans from his kind.

As his fellow Autobots disembarked from the plane and transformed into their base modes, he waited for Sideswipe, Bluestreak and Jolt looked at him and seemed to freeze for a klik before visibly shaking themselves and going on their way to report to Prime. Not one to be disappointed, as soon as his brother, like the cherry red bombshell he was, had gotten off, he transformed and paused for a moment before he, primus help him, bounced up to him.

"Sunny!" he yelled as he came up and glomped him.

"Don't call me that." Was his gruff reply, but it was half sparked as he was relieved to see and feel his brother.

"Come on, I need to show you our quarters." With that Sides grabbed his arm and began to pull him in the direction on the massive grey hangers. Relenting he followed.

The hangers at first glance were unimpressive, there were fifteen that he could see so far, but as he was led by Sides to where their quarters were, he could admire how simple yet complex design of the structures. The walls were made of steel, like most hangers were, but when one went to navigate them, it was like a glitchmouse in a maze. The hangers for the most part were interconnected, with passageways leading in every direction.

The hallways were large enough for four mechs Ironhide's size to walk side by side and still have room on both sides. The ceilings were at least fifty feet high, meaning any mech barring Omega Supreme could walk the halls no problem. He was careful, as there were soldiers along the sides of the hallways, behind a white line that looked like a safe zone.

Some of the soldiers, he noticed as he passed, stopped what they were doing to stare at him. He knew he was an impressive mech, anyone who looked at him knew that, but there was something else he registered in their optics, a sense of what looked like slight confusion at the sight of him.

After this quick observation, he didn't have a lot of time to continue to learn where they were going and ponder of the weird looks he was recieving, as the red hellion was running his mouth at a million miles an hour.

"I have been looking for you since we got separated, I managed to land in Kansas of all states, and it took a while for Prime to come and get me. Since I wasn't damaged I spent that time on the internet and humans have some of the weirdest things. A site called Youtube has given me so many ideas for pranks, and…umm Sunny? You listening?"

"Huh?" was his eloquent reply.

"Suunnyyy, you're supposed to be listening to meee."

"Quit your whining, when we get to our quarters, then you can regale me of your tales of torment."

Successful of deterring his brother, he could feel his slight annoyance of being told to shut up through the bond, Sunstreaker relished in the silence as Sides finally stopped at a door.

"These are out quarters, your berth is already set up along with shelves. Anything else you will have to get yourself. The code is 20518-181518-20239-1419."

With that Sides entered the code and the door opened, allowing them entrance to their room.

Bland.

This was the first word that passed through his processors when he looked around their room. The walls were grey, which meant he had a clean slate to start with. It was a decent sized room, with their berths on the right and left walls with closets near the end of them. The doors of the closets were mirrored. The left was already claimed by sides, but that wasn't unusual, his side was cluttered with trinkets he had collected. As he looked at what his brother had collected, he found little metal cars, prank supplies, and little shiny coins decorated the shelves. He didn't look in his closet for fear of what he might find.

Moving to his side of the room, he reached into his subspace and pulled out his polishing supplies. Wax, extra paint, and his other necessities went on the shelves. He went to put his collection of paints in his closet and as he walked up to it he looked into the mirror and was surprised what he saw.

'That femme did a beautiful job'

His thought must have been reflected through the bond as Sides looked at him with surprise in his optics, he asked something but Sunstreaker wasn't paying attention. The only thing that mattered was his paint and what that mysterious femme had done to him.

It was brilliant.

She had painted him the perfect shade of gold. As he continued to inspect what she had done, he looked for imperfections, nicks, anything that he could gripe about, and came up with nothing. Under the bright lights of their room that reflected off his paint, caused him to seemingly glow. This was only disrupted by the elegant lines that made up his name on his alt mode, which wove throughout his frame. He traced the hypnotic lines across his chassis with a digit, trying to discern which letters they were and came up with nothing.

Looking from his chassis to his faceplate, he was surprised to see that even that wasn't untouched, as black lined under his optics, and continued to curve into what looked like talons, with a second pair curving into his cheek plates. The black lined his audio fins, and as he turned to look at his back plates, was in a state of disbelief.

The likeness of the markings were not unlike those of tribal descent. The black swirls that covered his back plates and curved around his frame were unlike anything he had ever seen, in a moment of curiosity he transformed down into his alt, and saw that once it was finished, the markings once again made up his name. He now understood some of the curious looks he had gotten on his way here. For he didn't look like himself.

Shaking himself from the slight stupor he was in, he shifted up and looked at his twin. Opening the bond he sent a feeling of uncertainty, to which Sides immediately responded to, sending him comfort and a sense of awe with a bit of jealousy. That made him feel better, he knew he needed to report to Prime, and with that he opened his closet, put his supplies in it to be sorted later and closed it once more. With one more look in the mirror, he turned, grabbed Sides, and pulled him out the door.

There was no way in pit they were being separated again.

* * *

When she came too, the first thing she noted was the lack of light, the freezing temperature and pain.

Lots of pain.

"Order of importance Viper, order of importance." She murmured to herself as she laid on her right side. While she could see as if it was daylight, the notice of the pseudo lack of light and the temperature were a passing thought, as the pain she was in was of more concern. Rolling up and gaining her equilibrium one by one she tested each of her limbs. Her tail was fine, she could move it no problem, but her legs were another matter. Carefully she tested each one, noting when she felt a twinge of pain. She could smell blood, and she knew it was hers. The carving on her lower back was mostly healed now, she could see it in the discoloration of her scales.

It had not been her best moment.

She made sure nothing was broken in her legs, right hind and left hind were first and when she felt nothing too painful from them she moved her fore legs. As soon as the moved her right front, she had to suppress a wince. Moving her neck she sniffed it and found it was the source of the blood she smelt. Opening her maw she excreted her venom, lathering her tongue in it and slowly drew it across her injured limb.

The moment her venom came in contact with her limb, the smell of burning flesh filled the air. While her venom would heal her, the immense burning that came with it was her distraction. As Viper focused on the pain of her limb, she moved her opposite fore leg and coated it with her venom before repeating this with her hind legs, and coating as much of her body as she could. Her left limb was still injured, but nowhere as badly as her right limb was. Satisfied so far, she used the pain to keep her mind sharp as she moved her focus to her wings.

Stretching them out as far as she could in the cramped space, she could feel nothing but the ache that came with lying on them for too long. To deal with the cold, she activated the fire within her, and within a few minutes she felt like she was laid out in front of a fireplace. She took a moment to decide if she should get up, her contemplating was interrupted by the sound of movement coming from her left. Turning her head towards the sound, her acidic green eyes met glowing blue optics.

She didn't speak. If fact she didn't move a muscle, for she didn't want to startle the mech more than he already was. She watched as he froze in what he was doing before continuing, she hadn't forgotten about him, he had just taken a backseat in her mind while she attended to more concerning matters. With her order of importance list attended to, she could now pay attention to the Drift.

He wasn't in the best of shape, now that she could focus on him and wasn't playing with seekers, she could see the full extent of his injuries. From what she could see it wasn't life threatening, but it would be good for him to see a medic as soon as possible.

He was sitting about ten feet to her left, there was remanence of energon still on his armor, but that was of the least of her concerns. She could see that his self-repair had sealed where he was leaking energon, and now it was just dents and scratches that littered his frame. He had his swords out and while he kept an observing optic on her, he was cleaning them as he rested. This moment make her top fifteen list of unusual moment in her life.

Viper watched as Drift finished cleaning his swords, she knew they had names but what they were, were currently escaping her, and she watched as he shakily, she noted, stood up onto his pedes, and sheathed his blades on his hips. Then he turned to look at her.

Slowly she moved her head back down to inspect her right fore leg, upon her inspection, she found that it was mostly healed and would be able to hold her weight without faltering too badly. But Viper didn't live in possibilities, she lived in facts, and those who didn't fight too badly never made her cut, with that logic she had survived, and she wasn't going to stop now.

So instead of trying to get up, she once again let her venom pool in her maw, and lathered her leg in it once more. The excess venom that dripped off her leg hit the stony ground and with a hiss, the acid began to eat through the floor of her cave.

All while Drift stood by watching.

When she was finished with her leg and was satisfied with how it had healed, she once again lifted her head and looked at Drift. The minutes passed as their staring contest continued until he broke contact. Weapons still sheathed, he made the first move, taking a shaking step towards her, and he made it three steps before his right knee joint gave out. As he fell, Vipers head shot forward and caught before he could make friends with the ground.

They froze.

Each had their own reasons for freezing, Viper knew hers, but she could only guess why he had frozen. Maybe it was the fact that he was being supported by a being that he had watched tear to shreds, but she couldn't focus on that right now. She leaned her body to the right, this allowing her a greater range of movement in her left fore leg, and with that leg she reached for him, and gently, using her head and claws, brought him to rest with his back plates against her heated sides.

He was stiff for several moments before she both felt and watched as he released a vent and went lax against her. A few minutes passed before she heard an intake of air, then a soft heavily accented voice speak.

"Thank you."

Viper took a moment to decide whether or not she should speak. She decided against it, and instead she slowly brought her tail up and wrapped it around the both of them. As she did this she maneuvered her body into a ball and her head almost in Drifts lap as he was wrapped in the center of her ball and she lowered her wings around them. She listened to his vents as he shifted slightly against her and then as they began to slow. Feeling exhaustion creep up her as well, she closed her eyes and the darkness enveloped her.

 _She watched as her opponent came at her, the boy, no more that twelve years old raised his sword high above his head, and in a downward motion, attempted to bring the weapon down on her head. Not wasting the opportunity, she dove forward and with her two dull knives, she drove them into the boys stomach. In that same motion she pulled them out and then jumped to the boys right side, dragging the blade along his side as she did so. He screamed as he faltered for a moment he regained some strength as he jabbed her with the sword and caught her along her left side and arm. Whimpering out in pain, she heard her master yell at her to keep moving, and she did. The boys blood coated her blades as she managed to get behind him and she jumped onto his back drove them both in. Blood had coated her hands as she kept them imbedded in his back, when he fell she stayed in her position, and looked to where her magister was standing. She waited for his signal._

 _He nodded his head._

 _When he did so, she yanked one of her blades out, ignoring the screams, and drove it into the base if the boys skull. When he went limp, she pulled both her blades out and stood. She wasn't to move until she got her magister's approval. With a wave of his right hand she sheathed her knives on her thighs and walked to the end of the cage she was in. A brute let her out, and she walked out of the cage._

As she woke she didn't feel any pain and she was still curled around Drift. It wasn't often when she dreamed of her past, usually she buried it in blood. When she began to have dreams like that it was time to execute another massacre, and the next question was where to have it. Rio was always fun, she didn't want to do New York as she didn't want to accidentally kill some of her regulars. She was due to make a trip to Vegas soon. 'Yes, Vegas would be perfect.' With this Viper solidified her plans.

Unaware of the preemptive massacre his source of heat and rescuer was having, she felt as Drift began to awake. Raising her wings, and moving her tail, she allowed him to use her sides as a source of balance as he fully awoke and rose. She watched as he slowly moved around and stretched out. She took this time to really take note of her surroundings.

She had done well with this cave. Sure her face still ached from the impact, but that pain was bearable. Twisting her head and neck, Viper looked behind her and looked back, it made sense why she had hurt so badly. The cave ceiling was about thirty five feet, as Drift could stand upright no problem, and the width was about the same but the length was what she was looking at. They were about two hundred feet or so into the mountain. As when she had her wings folded she was about ten feet wide at the shoulder, fifteen at her girth, they still had an adequate about of space to move about.

Shifting her weight to her haunches, Viper turned her head and neck in the correct direction before she stood up. If she was to get out of this cave, she was going to have to reverse out of it. This was an amusing thought before she actually go around to doing it. When she had moved, she and immediately gained Drifts attention, once she was standing, she used her left fore claw and gently moved him to the side of the cave, and then she began to move. It was now, that Drift got to see her full stature, she could see a tinge of fear in his optics as she raised her tail slightly, and starting with her right hind, she started to back out.

It took her a few minutes before she was backed up against the entrance of her cave. While she had been focused on reversing, it didn't pass her notice that Drift was following her. While the cave was still freezing, it didn't take a genius to know that it was effecting him, she could see it in the way he was moving.

While she was a heartless person, it didn't stop her from loving the bots and cons tattooed on her body. Even when they were fictional, she knew she would help them if she could. This was what was driving her now, along with wanting to get back to her Ring. She knew she had reached the end of the cave when she felt the packed snow behind her, she took her spade tipped tail and began to puncture the packed ice and snow. It took her one swipe with her tail before she broke through, then she backed all the way out and into the mountain proper.

Light streamed in as she backed out, the surrounding snow began to melt when she came into contact with it. Finally she was able to stretch properly, and she wasted no time in doing so. Turning around from the cave entrance Viper took about ten strides before she stretched. In one motion her wings unfurled and covered the surrounding area in shadows. Once she had stretched her sixty foot self, she inhaled and unleashed a torrent of orange flames.

Feeling rejuvenated, Viper turned back to the cave and was met with Drift steadying himself against the entrance, not bothering to fold her wings, she turned and walked back to where he stood. Making a quick calculation, and wanting to get out of here before another storm hit, Viper moved so Drift faced the junction where her shoulder and back met, then she laid down.

It took Drift a moment before he took the hint, she could see he was wary as he released his death grip on the wall and carefully made his way to her. He stumbled twice, and both times she used her tail to steady him, then once he made it to her side, she carefully wrapped her tail around him and lifted him up onto her shoulders.

She had carried many like this before, but never had she had a being this size atop of her before. She felt him shift atop her before he stilled, taking this as an ok, Viper stood up and gave him a minute to adjust. Twisting her head back she looked at him, he looked so uncomfortable atop of her she couldn't help but release a soft snort at his discomfort. She brought her tail around once more and directed him to hold onto two of her spines that rested at the base of her neck. The reason why being that he would need to shift forward slightly, this would put him in a position similar to two-point, thus allowing her greater movement, and the shifting of his weight would help in her take off.

Viper waited until she saw him grab the appointed spines, and once she was satisfied, she began to walk to one of the outcroppings she had seen when she was trying to land. She could have landed on it, but it didn't provide enough cover, thus why she had kept looking. It took her a couple minutes to reach it, and during that time, she felt Drift shift before seemingly finding the most comfortable way to ride. But when she reached her launch point, she felt him stiffen.

"Wait!" he yelled, but it was too late.

She twisted her head back and she gave him a toothy grin, her eyes alight with mischief, and that was all the time he had to prepare himself before she took two bounding leaps and simultaneously thrusting her wings. With one last thrust, she launched herself off the ledge and into the air. Drift was clutching her spines so tightly, they began to hurt, but that did nothing to calm the mirth flowing through her. She propelled herself higher with each beat of her wings, and when she had cleared the tallest peak and then some did she level out.

The view was breathtaking.

She turned her head to the side to look at Drift, and huffed in amusement when she saw he had his optics squeezed shut.

'That just won't do.' With this thought Viper roared, the thunderous sound echoing through the atmosphere and causing several avalanches on the surrounding mountains. She felt Drift startle, and out of the corner of her reptilian eye, she watched as he opened his optics, and took in the view before him.

She felt him loosen his grip on her as an awed look took over his face. The skies were clear, minus the cumulus clouds that were following the breeze. She knew where she needed to go, angling herself south-west, Viper rode the winds of abandon, and together they flew.

It took her three days to reach Nevada as the crow flies. Like the birds do, when she needed to use the restroom she did it as she was flying, and Drift was recharging. There was no need for him to see that. The only pit stops she made were to get a drink, and even those were few and far in between. As she traveled through the Great Lakes, Wisconsin, Minnesota, South Dakota, Wyoming and Utah, she could feel when something caught Drifts attention, but she could also feel him getting stronger. As she approached Nevada, she found herself slightly disappointed that this little adventure was coming to an end.

She was only seventeen after all.

It was around eleven at night when she crossed the border and into Nevada, she now had to rely entirely on scent, as she was exhausted from her continuous flying. She felt Drift awaken on her back, he had been asleep all day, and when she curved her neck slightly, she could see he was looking a lot better than when she found him. It was a relief, but now that her little vacation was over, it was time for Viper to become Madame Viper.

It was an hour later when she caught the scent she was looking for. The scent of ammunition, lots of humans and the metallic scent of cybertronians. She veered sharply to the right as she followed the scent, catching Drift by surprise, if his startled exclamation was anything to go by. As she followed the scent, it was about one thirty in the morning when she came upon the base.

It wasn't very hidden.

While it looked like your normal abandoned military base, it would take a trained eye to spot the fresh tire tracks that littered the area. The twenty plus hangers and the planes that could be seen from her vantage point were only a testament that they were in the correct place. This coupled with the heavy stench of ammunition, humans and the unique metallic scent that emanated from mechs and femmes that emanated from the area was enough to confirm that this was the place.

Giving Drift time to prepare, Viper folded her wings against herself and plummeted down.

* * *

The sound of alarms roused Will from his sleep. By muscle memory alone he grabbed his pants, slipped them on, grabbed a white tee-shirt put that on, and finished with his heavy camo flak jacket. Dressed hew grabbed his weapon, a standard m-15 and slung it over his shoulder, and ran out of his room.

Running out of the barracks and towards the command center, he immediately started to question the officer in charge of the night shift.

"What is going on?" raising his voice to be heard over the still screaming alarms, it took a moment before the soldier replied.

"Sir." He saluted "We have an unidentified flying object on our scanners. It doesn't look like a Decepticon, but it is heading straight for us, sir."

"I want all personnel armed and ready and on the tarmac, ready in case this is a threat." With that final order, all surrounding soldiers saluted and ran off to spread the order. Not one to waste time, Will checked his ammo, seeing that it had a full clip, he locked it and checking that the safety was on, ran out to his troops.

Most of the Autobots were already out when he got onto the asphalt. Around him, soldiers were taking their positions, weapons locked and loaded, preparing himself, he looked around until he spotted Optimus who was standing a little ways off to his right, before running over to him.

"You got anything Prime?"

"No Will, whatever this is, it is not a Decepticon." The Prime answered.

Before Will could think on what he had said, he was distracted by the scream of a soldier. Locking on to said soldier, Will traced where he was pointing, then he saw it. Circling above them was a dark silent figure before it disappeared. Before he could think on what he had glimpsed, his training kicked in.

"READY YOURSELVES!" at his order all soldiers turned their focus to the sky, looking for the dark silhouette. At first there was nothing, then Will saw it, the figure was barreling straight for them. It looked like it was going to crash until it spread its wings.

The ground shook when the beast landed, some soldiers fell and bots stumbled but Will was unable to focus on that as he tried get a real look at what it was, until fire suddenly erupted from its mouth. There was a moment of complete stillness before it took a step forward and into the fire it created.

Like a burst of light, blue fire burned a path up the beast, and illuminated its figure to those gathered.

Large wings were bathed in fire, allowing all to see the extent of them, followed by the body. It was easily bigger than Optimus, its jaw alone looked like it could swallow a medium car. The dual lines of spines that lined the creature were jagged, one could easily be impaled on them. The four legs were lean but heavily muscled, through then fire he could see the definition of the muscles that lined the beast. This was finished with a tail as long as the beast that was tipped with a lethal looking set of spikes and ending spade tip.

Then he looked at the head.

It was massive to start, the beasts head was engulfed in flames, reminding him a bit of ghost rider, allowing Will to see the two black and twisted horns that protruded from the back of its skull this was coupled with the dagger like tip of the muzzle

It was something out of a Sci-Fi movie.

Will was in shock, and it seemed like he wasn't the only one, as Optimus had yet to say anything regarding the situation.

It was just the humans, the mechs, and what he was deciding to call a dragon, outside on his base, in the middle of the night.  
The high powered searchlights were turned on, the hum on their generators being the only sound for several seconds. That was until they were turned on the intruder.

"Oh God…" it was all he could think to say as his suspicions were confirmed, then his troops started to fire.

Will was unable to identify who started it first, but like water from a dam, they started to fire. The dragon raised its wings to seemingly shield it's passenger from the bullets as the sounds on guns penetrated the once silent night until he put a stop to it.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" it took him several minutes before they stopped. He didn't take the time to reprimand them as he had more important items to attend to.

Such as the dragon in his military base.

The many bullets that had been fired had just bounced off the still flaming black keeled scales that covered the dragon, and what looked like its rider.

Not taking the time to think he stepped forward to address the intruders, but before he could speak the dragon folded its wings and started to stride in Optimus's direction, once the dragon was close to the Prime it stopped and its rider dismounted.

It was a mech, an injured one, but a mech nonetheless. When he had dismounted, the dragon looked at him once and Will watched as it dipped its head to the mech, then with a practiced leap, launched itself into the air.

It was gone within a matter of moments.

Turning his attention to the newcomer, he waited for Optimus to take the lead.

"It is good to see you alive and well, Drift." Optimus, it seemed, had finally shaken himself out of the stupor he was in, and was able to greet the mech. The newly designated Drift came forward and lowered himself onto one knee in front of Optimus before he greeted him.

"It is an honor to see you again master." The accented voice of the Drift was clear enough to be heard across the tarmac.

"Rise Drift, go with Ratchet, then we will discuss the matters of your journey and new friend." That last part was said in obvious humor to the fact that he had arrived on what the humans referred to as a 'mythical beast'.

Will was still trying to process it.

He was until he decided he wanted to sleep, besides he didn't want to listen to Ratchets yelling and screaming, coupled with wrench throwing until he was coherent enough to record it, so this could wait until morning. Telling his soldiers to break ranks and go back to their previous stations, he walked back to the barracks intent on going back to sleep.

* * *

The flight back to New York was a swift one.

With no extra weight on her, Viper made it back within a day of flying, making it now Sunday. Now she wasn't a religious person, any hope of a greater deity had been beaten out of her as a child. As she walked one of the many halls in her kingdom.

When she had arrived, her first order of business had been a shower, and a long one at that. She hadn't cared how long she soaked her strained limbs, but as always, the show must go on. When she had finished, she took the quick way to dry off. Shifting into her humanoid-dovah form, she lit herself on fire.

Scales, hair and all.

Once she had finished she had opened her closet and grabbed a floor length emerald green gown. It had no straps and no sleeves. The top came up just enough to cover her breasts and no higher. It had a slit that came all the way to her right hip, hiding the thigh sheath on her left, and a v-neck that dove down to her hips. The dress had no back, allowing her tattoos and scars to be on full display. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, with the tips of her hair just brushing her tailbone.

The dress coupled with her silver dragon earrings and viper ring was enough to give her the illusion of power, even though she already had it. Her thinking was, 'if you've got it flaunt it' and that was just what Viper did. She had coupled the dress with her signature seven inch stilettos and had painted her long sharpened nails to match.

She was black and green and mean.

She had a meeting with another magister, who was looking to have a combined match. He was the Chicago Magister, and everything considered he was very fun to mess with. This lead her to be sitting on her throne in her viewing level above her arena, listening to a man who wanted nothing more than to get into her purposely sexy skirt, instead of doing business.

"You know Viper, we could do amazing things if we combined our forces, we could overthrow the Emperor, rule the North American rings together."

She let him continue to ramble, as it was nothing that she hadn't heard before. This continued for another hour before he seemingly got the courage to attempt to make a move on her. She was completely aware of what he was trying to do, and let him. The worst thing that could happen is she would take over the Chicago rings in his stead. Her musing was interrupted by a meaty hand placed on her right leg and beginning to slide up it.

Finally she was tired of his senseless attempts to woo her, she took the game he was trying to play, and turned it on him. "You know David, you are completely right" Viper turned a seductive glance his way before, in one smooth movement, she leapt from her throne and onto the lap of the man sitting on her left. She linked her arms around his neck before continuing, "We could accomplish amazing feats together…" she let the sentence hang as she repositioned herself to where he was face to face with her breasts and she was looking down at him.

His eyes filled with lust as his focus was on her breasts and not on her words, "You could let me rule your ring as a start, with you near me, not to close but not too far either." She let loose a small smirk as he began to mumble. "Yes, oh yes please…" "And you could let me keep you as a pet." She purred the last words in his ear as she grinded her apex against his growing erection. She heard him whimper out another yes.

Having gotten what she wanted Viper removed herself from his lap and stood, "It was a pleasure doing business with you" and with that finishing sentence she walked out of her viewing room and into the hallways which would lead to her elevator which she would take topside. There was a concert on Vegas she was going to be going to.

She needed to calm her nerves and the best way to do that was to start a bloodbath.

When she got to the airport she didn't waste time going along the usual lines that normal fliers had to go through. Her private jet was already fueled and ready for her when she got there, so she walked alone to where her plane was waiting.

Her plane was an Embraer Phenom 300, it was painted black and had her brand embossed and painted emerald green on the two stabilizers.

She had walked from the Rings to the airport as it wasn't a long walk, she was still dressed in her previous attire of an emerald gown and stilettos. She had no need for a change of clothes as she was planning on scaling up when she initiated her massacre. She had no weapons on her but her knife which she was going to be leaving on the plane when she got there.

As she boarded, she walked right to her favorite black snakeskin patterned leather seat, and sat down, kicking off her shoes while doing so. She sat in silence while her pilot prepared himself and as the thrusters of her jet fired up, it was then she allowed herself to relax and think back to what had happened when she brought Drift to N.E.S.T.

 _Giving Drift time to prepare, Viper folded her wings against herself and plummeted down. As this wasn't the first time Drift had had to ride atop her like this, she felt him lower himself so he was flat against her shoulders and neck. When they had arrived, someone must have sounded the alarms, for suddenly lights were turning on, and out came the soldiers and mechs. As they fell she could see the weapons as they were brought out, and she watched as the mechs prepared themselves. From here she could see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jolt, Jazz and Optimus Prime._

 _The fangirl on her was doing flips._

 _But underneath it all was Madame Viper, the part of her that was calculating her route of escape. How many of her targets she could eliminate before she would need to get airborne._

 _How quickly she could take out Prime._

 _She was five hundred feet from the ground before she unfurled her massive wings and came in for her dramatic entrance. When the soldiers finally caught sight of what she was, she could hear the sudden gasps of breath, a few screams, and the intakes of the mechs freezing momentarily. She certainly wasn't what they were expecting. The wind from the beat of her wings were harsh enough to send some unlucky soldiers flying. But that wasn't of her concern._

 _She was fifty feet above the tarmac when she folded her wings and fell the rest of the way. The sounds of the soldiers hitting the ground were muted when she hit the tarmac in a crouch. The nicely paved asphalt buckled under the force of her impact, deep grooves were made where she landed when her claws came in contact with it. It gave her a sick sense of humor when she watched some of the bots stumble from the impact._

 _Flaring her wings out to their full extent Viper sucked in a deep breath and roared, the sound echoing across the barren wasteland of the dark Nevada desert. The following inhale stoked the flame within her, and when she exhaled, fire came with it._

 _Her fire burned when it came into contact with the tarmac, casting shadows on the surrounding structures, and illuminating here in an eerie light. When she was finished there was a visible barrier between her and the N.E.S.T. solders. It was then she made the first move._

 _Viper walked through the flames._

 _When she did so, the venom coating her body alit with blue flames when it came into contact with her fire. The flames shot up her legs, across her wings, down to the tip of her tail, and up her neck to her horned head. When she did so, she heard the sharp pop of gunfire, followed by the pings of bullets hitting her scales. She raised her wings to protect Drift from the bullets as a voice she recognized started to shout for the firing soldiers to stand down._

 _It took a couple moments before they did so, and once they stopped she did she lowered her wings. She felt the fire upon her scales as it continued to burn as she walked to where Optimus Prime was standing, and when she was within ten feet of him, she stopped and laid down on the tarmac, allowing Drift to dismount._

 _When he did, that was when the commotion started._

 _As soon as his pedes hit the ground, Viper turned her flaming head to him and dipped it once in goodbye before viewing the mechs that stood near her once more, then she stood up, backed to a respectful distance before she crouched and with a powerful leap, propelled herself into the air, and headed back home._

According to her on-board clock she had ten minutes before they were to land. Smiling to herself Viper stood from her seat and shed her clothes. Standing naked in the cabin, she removed her jewelry and placed it in the cup holder by the window by her seat. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and ran her hands through it a couple times before she walked to the cabin door. Opening the door, Viper sucked in a deep breath of the freezing night air. It was around seven in the evening now, as she had arrived at her rings at noon, but now was not the time to think of such things.

Now it was time to play.

She jumped.

The wind was howling past her as she fell to the earth. As she fell she shifted. Keeping her size small she was about thirteen feet long, five feet in body, five feet in tail, two feet in neck and her head was a foot long. Instead of four legs she had two, with her arms becoming her wings. Her wingspan was twenty six feet in length and with a powerful beat of her wings she stopped her descent and changed her direction to where the Lady Gaga concert was in full swing.

The arena was an open air arena, meaning when she found it, she didn't waste any time. She needed blood to decorate her scales and claws. Snapping her wings to her sides she dove down into the arena. She was never one to waste time when she was playing, this was a testament to it. She didn't stop her dive until she was ten feet above the ground level spectators, the ones she used as a landing pad.

Feeling the blood of those she landed on was glorious, and she didn't waste another minute in thinking. She was in her element. Time lost all meaning to her as her sentience took a backseat. It wasn't Viper in control, it was the monster beneath her scales. The screams of the dying was her drug, she didn't know how long she was there, she wasn't aware.

Screams pierced the atmosphere, blood was spraying everywhere, she might have released a torrent of fire, she didn't know. All that mattered was the beast was enjoying herself. She felt blood coating her scales, claws, and spines. She tasted it on her tongue. She was having fun. But like all fun it must come to an end.

As her beast took the backseat in her conscious once again, and her sanity was once again released to her, Viper became aware of the carnage she had unleashed. There were bodies everywhere. Men, women and children, none were spared from her wrath. As she felt blood dripping off her she raised her muzzle skyward and she breathed in the smell of the dying and the dead, it was glorious.

Spreading her blood coated winged, she leapt off skyward with a massive push from her back legs she was airborne. She rose to where she had a view of the whole arena, from here she could see the extent of the death she had wrought.

All she remembered was that she started at the ground level, then her beast took over. From here she could see all the bodies that littered the three levels of the arena. Thousands laid dead in their seats, on the ground, even on the stage. With a final decision she swooped down and opened her maw, allowing a torrent of fire to be released. She torched the whole upper level of the arena burning everything.

She ascended into the sky with the smell of the burning dead, and feeling sane and sated once again.


	7. Mirage

**Hello to all my readers and reviewers!**

 **First of all i want to send a huge thanks to all those who have reviewed and favorited this story. It means so much to me.**

 **I apologize for the wait, school has been a killer these past two weeks. I am going to start updating every two weeks from here on out.**

 **I don't own Transformers, if i did there would have been an "accident" when filming the first movie and Michael Bay would had had to be in the hospital while i took over the filming...I only own my OC Viper and the Plot.**

 **Thanks**

 **-Viper**

* * *

It was another day at the Nevada N.E.S.T base.

Sunstreaker was sitting on the cybertronian sized couch in the autobot rec room, trying to find something to keep his processors off the scheming and giddiness emanating from his twin, as it was, he was up to no good, and plausible deniability was always something good to have on his side. In the room with him was the newly arrived Drift, Jazz and Bluestreak, the latter having a seemly intense the former. Having nothing better to do he shifted to lean against the armrest of the massive couch and listened in.

"Did you see the size of that dragon Jazz? It was huge, I mean, when it landed I stumbled, I actually stumbled. And the wings on it were huge, I mean I thought that dragons were supposed to be the work of human fiction, but it was right there. And…" Sunstreaker tuned him out after that, he along with the rest of the base was still hung up on the fact that, not only a seemingly fictitious creature of human lore was in fact real, but that it had found the base.

According to what Drift had said in his report, not only had the beast saved him from the Command Trine, but it had carried him all the way from Canada to here. He had no idea how it knew of the existence of the base, as he himself didn't know until they had landed and he had seen Optimus. Those two facts had the higher ups in a tizzy, for not only did an outsider know of N.E.S.T. But it had come into contact with one of the mechs here.

Frankly it was not his problem.

As it was, he couldn't help but admire the creature. For its size and obvious brute strength it possessed, it also had a flare of elegance about it. It knew it was powerful and its presence was awe inducing but it didn't try to be flashy. He could feel his servos twitch in anticipation, he hadn't drawn or painted in what seemed like vorns.

He made up his mind.

Getting up from the couch he paused and looked back at it. 'How did the humans acquire such a thing?' With that passing thought and unanswered question he turned to the exit of the rec room, and started to walk out. With passing nods of acknowledgement to the bots in the room with him, Sunstreaker left.

He knew the base like he knew his twin, which sadly he did know everything about his twin, and somethings he could have lived without knowing about his too. But that was how it was with twins, and while he was on the track of his twin he opened his side of the bond. ' _Sides, what are you doing?'_ the exasperation in that one sentence was tangible, while he loved his twin no matter what, he still managed to get on his last nerve.

' _Well sunny, if you have to know. I...'_ that was as far as he let him get.

' _No, never mind I don't want to know'_ and with that he went back to ignoring sides. Oh he could still hear and feel him, he was sulking, but he didn't care. Like he thought earlier silence wasn't golden, no plausible deniability was. Anything to keep him and his paint out of the brig was considered good in his books.

As he walked down the halls and in the direction of his and sides room, he brought back the image captures he took from the night before. His favorite of the several image captures he took was when after the dragon had landed and had stepped through the fire it spewed. Upon coming to his room he entered the code, the code itself was interesting, as the repetition of certain letters lead him to wonder why exactly Sides had chosen this particular sequence. He would ask him later, now it was his time to relax. The door opened and he walked inside and over to the massive closet that was only for him. He had spent a joor organizing it to his standards, and when he had finished it was very organized.

Sunstreaker pulled out his easel and canvas and set them up near his bed before grabbing the paints he wanted. The colors of the dragons scales was a base black, but it seemed to shift when it moved, like an illusion. It would be challenging to get the shading and the blending of the colors just right, but he was he would dare say excited at the prospect. His life had been so full of fighting and traveling, finally ending up in the fleshy city that he hadn't had any real time to enjoy himself in a long time.

Finally he brought up the image once more before he began to paint.

* * *

 _ **Alok Unahzaalviththur.**_

To the sound of her beasts voice Viper woke. It had been a while since the beast had spoken to her. Frankly she had missed the deep rumbling but feminine voice that spoke to her. She had been with her for so long now that it was normal for her to have a full seemingly one sided conversation while she walked. If she felt like she didn't want to be looked at like she was crazy, she would feign using a Bluetooth, but it was when she would revert to using the tongue of her beast that was harder to pull off. It was easier when she spoke mentally.

 _ **Zu'I alok Grah-Zeymahzen**_

Her beast took up a vigil in the back on her conscious as Viper shifted herself into a sitting position in her bed. Blood from her playtime the night before still coated her body. As she was in her human form she could feel the dried blood that dyed her tanned skin, crack when she moved, and her hair was caked in it. Rising from her bed she walked to her bathroom. It was once again Monday, May thirtieth, but that was of little use to her. Like most Magisters she counted her paydays, unlike normal people.

She turned on the shower and waited for the water to become scalding, once it was she stepped in. the water turned red when it hit her skin, the blood coating her body liquefied once again and ran lines of red down her body. It was like every fight she was in, and it brought her comfort. She washed her body, making sure the blood was completely washed off before turning and starting on her hair.

As she washed her hair, the water was dyed red, and she wasn't surprised when a dull thud echoed as a child's finger hit the floor. Pausing for a moment, Viper knelt down and picked up the finger and breathed in the scent before speaking "Hinbahlok lostbahlaan, fahkiir wensinak lostnaako. Zu'u lost sosom"

 _ **Kiirvahdin wosahqonsos sepruzah nir.**_

' _Well that's helpful'_ with that thought Viper looked at the finger in her hand then ate it. ' _Grah-zemahzen was correct, it was good_ '. She finished with her hair as she crunched on the finger, then she swallowed with a sigh. It wasn't often she was able to snack on a finger, which kept Grah-Zeymahzen at bay and at peace. Exiting the shower Viper heated her internal temperature until steam was rising from her naked body. She was her own sauna, it was a blessing and a curse at time, she would admit. She left her bathroom and walked into her bedroom.

Walking to her vanity and sitting down before the elegant mirror, Viper brushed her hair out, she had checked her hair for anymore trophies from the night before and came up with nothing, and ended up leaving it down for now. Rising from her vanity she walked to her closet and opened it. Walking in she grabbed her sports bra and black lacy underwear, a pair of skin tight black leather pants, and a black leather tank top with her brand embossed on the back. She grabbed a pair of six inch black leather stiletto knee high boots and a silver belt. Once she was dressed she walked back to her bathroom and pulled her makeup from behind her cabinet mirror. Mascara, eyeliner, emerald green lipstick and matching eyeshadow were displayed in front of her. One by one she carefully applied each to herself.

Once she was finished she exited the bathroom, walked across and out of her bedroom, and grabbed her whip from where it was placed on its hook and wrapped it up and around her right arm and her phone from her nightstand, then she entered her common room. She walked to kitchenette and made herself a cup of decaf coffee, black then walked to her manila leather couch that sat before her entertainment center which took up the middle section of her main room, with her table and kitchenette behind it.

Her clock on the wall next to her fridge stated that it was ten in the morning, considering the night she had had, it wasn't the latest she had slept in. Her lackeys could and would handle themselves without her, they had proven they could on several occasions.

Settling down on the couch along the longer L section she reached to the little mahogany coffee table in front of her and grabbed the remote that operated her seventy inch 4k flat screen tv. Sipping her coffee and allowing the bitter tang to linger on her tongue, she turned to ABC news, and the main headline wasn't a surprise. Across the bottom of the screen she read: **Massacre at Lady Gaga Concert, Number of Confirmed Deaths in the Thousands:** the reporters on scene could hardly talk with the amount of commotion happening behind them, in the background of a particular shot, one reporter had to leave to vomit on the bushes behind him.

As the news anchors discussed the "tragic event" Viper leaned back and relaxed into her couch before she spoke aloud "Well it looks like you had fun didn't you Grah-Zeymahzen?"

 _ **Geh, julloostmah wahlotah**_

She tilted her head back and released an amused laugh, once she regained herself she answered "Yes, yes they did Grah-Zeymahzen" She continued to watch the news for the rest of the morning as she had no need to fight tonight, her next fight was scheduled in two weeks, so she could relax and focus on learning more about N.E.S.T and maybe put out a couple hits out on those who would or could already be liaisons. Better yet she might go after them herself.

Finishing her coffee Viper stood and walked to her kitchenette, once she was there she put her coffee cup in the sink and rinsed it out before turning to her elevator. She walked up the steps and to her elevator and once the doors opened she stepped in. She was going to visit her newly acquired Chicago Ring, if David, the now former Magister had anything to say about it, it would be said with him in chains, and to her with her favorite serrated steel nine tails whip.

Once she had reached topside, she walked through the hallway and into the stairwell once more, and exited the building before she pulled out her phone. The man on the other line answered on the third ring, "How may I help you Madame?" came the clear, but slightly frightened voice of her pilot. "I need the plane ready in forty-five." He was quick to respond with an affirmative.

Satisfied with that Viper put her phone in her sports bra and merged with the pedestrian traffic.

Viper felt at ease as she walked along the lines of traffic. It wasn't a very long walk to the New York airport from where she was based, it also helped that she owned the entire block. As she moved through the throngs of men, women, and children, it gave her a scene she could enjoy and focus on. Here she was just another New Yorker, there was nothing special about her, hypothetically speaking, she was free.

As she came upon an intersection, she stopped and waited among the people, and turned her attention to the cars passing by, her enhanced eyes caught a glimpse of something that didn't belong. She knew her pilot would wait for as long as she needed him to, so she turned from the crowd she was in and retraced her steps.

She walked into an alley that had been cut between two buildings, that stood about thirty paces away from the intersection, and she waited.

As soon as a suitable crowd had passed she slipped into the alley and swayed down it.

The alley was littered with trash, as most New York alleys were. The dumpsters that made their homes here had long since been abandoned. The fire escapes that hung from the buildings were rusted and flaking. She walked to the closest ladder and tensing her muscles, she jumped. Latching onto the lowest rung she proceeded to haul herself up by upper body strength alone, until she could place her boots on the first rung. Then she climbed.

Hauling herself up and over the barrier, Viper started to carefully run up the five flights of stairs, until she reached the roof. While this was a small building compared to most that occupied this city, she was still able to see a bit. Including what had caught her eye.

An Energon Detector.

The fine little piece of machinery was subtly bolted into the underside of the roof ledge on the building opposite of her, which happened to be a children's chain clothing store. The GAP.

Pulling her phone out of her bra, Viper took a picture of it before checking the time. It was eleven thirty, and the trip to Chicago would take two hours, if she wanted to have an adequate time exploring her new present she would need to be at the airport within thirty minutes. Instead of heading down the way she came, Viper locked her phone and stuck it back into her bra before she turned to the ledge leading to the adjacent building. It was a ten foot jump, and the building next to it was also five stories, one she had make plenty of times, and she was going to make it again.

Her green eyes glowed and her already slit pupils contracted, tapping into her Grah-Zeymahzen just enough to give her enhanced strength speed and reflexes, Viper took five steps, and when her right heeled boot hit the ledge she launched herself off.

Momentarily flying, she hadn't the need to duck and roll to adsorb the impact, she just kept running. She had no fear that her six inch heels would snap as she special ordered them with a steel heel in case she was in a situation like this. Calculating the time it would take her if she kept the pace she was at, each stride covering seven feet, it would take her just under thirty minutes to get to the airport. Just enough time for her to board her plane and start heading to Chicago.

Thirty minutes and another ten buildings later she arrived at the airport. Standing on the building ledge Viper looked down, it was a ten story drop straight down with a couple trees and bushes awaiting her at the bottom, in other words for anyone other than her death, but for her it was a walk in the park. Stepping off the ledge, Viper bent one knee as she fell, arms raised slightly above her head, the wind whipping her hair behind her.

Three

Two

One

Impact.

She bent her knees and landed, her heels sinking into the soft earth, raising herself into a standing position she extracted her heels from the ground and raising her right foot first she wiped the mud and dirt off of it before repeating it with her left. She straightened completely and ran her hands through her wind tousled hair, patting it down and removing any snarls that had happened when she fell.

Satisfied with her appearance Viper stepped out and onto the sidewalk before walking with the crowd into the airport.

Wheels were up within ten minutes after she boarded. Viper settled into her favorite seat, she looked and turned on her on-plane tv. The perks of being a Magister greatly outweighed the consequences and trials one was required to be subjected to. Her pilot told her they would be arriving in two hours, which was plenty of time for her to plan.

As Viper walked into the Chicago Ring her first thought was it didn't look like much. The front was a sports bar called Cauldero Del Diablo, while the name fit and while the pedestrian traffic was ok, business would need to be ramped up if it was going to fit for her to run. She cared little for the interior design as it was not going to be she who ran it topside, which was to be reserved for the lesser warriors who dwelled here.

While all the Rings were underground. The atmosphere that surrounded the place was much different in comparison to her Ring, but it was of no matter to her. Unlike her domain, the Chicago Ring had no security, anyone could walk in. That was going to be the first change she would make. The second change was immediately apparent when she came to the end of the hallway.

It had no elevator.

As it was, it wasn't bad, but it was not up to her standards. That happened to be an easy fix as she could and would send a few of her favored here to manage it when she was unable to. Most likely she would send Michael and Gabriel, both were loyal to her as they had been by her side since she began to run the New York Ring when she was fifteen. They were the commanders of her Hunters, both men were ruthless both in and out of the ring. It was the reason she had promoted them to the position of her second and third in command.

Starting the descent into the Chicago Ring she pulled out her phone and dialed the first number in her favorites. The dial tone rang twice before he picked up, when he did the velvet smooth voice of her third in command spoke. "Magister"

She smiled to herself, before she answered, she still had thirty flights of stairs before she reached the Magisters chambers. "Hello Gabriel, I have a proposition for you. I have recently acquired a new property and I find myself in need of someone to run it. Would you be up for the task?"

They both knew it wasn't a question.

Gabriel took a moment before he replied. "Of course my Magister, my will is your command."

This was his signature line, for whenever she asked a favor of him, it was his go to phrase. Nonetheless it pleased her, knowing that she had legion of warriors under her command. And here she was about to collect more warriors, which meant more business, which meant more money, and money kept her alive and safe.

Ready to end the conversation she spoke, "I will send you the details later." And with that she hung up.

Viper had reached the end of the stairs by now, the lighting of the stairwell was horrific, and was added to the ever growing list of renovations that would need to be done. As she walked down the final flight of stairs she released a breath, finally at the floor she wanted she wasted no time in walking down the poorly lit hallway, well it was poorly lit for everyone but her.

The Magisters chambers were at the end of the hallway, unlike her elevator which opened directly into her chambers, but she couldn't fault a little walk, as she came to the end, she saw the ornately carved entranceway that signaled the doorway into the Daniels chambers. Smirking to herself, she walked to the tall oak doors, she knocked and waited.

And waited.

She waited five minutes before she was done, normally she was a patient woman, she truly was, but when someone left her to wait purposely, that was where she drew the line.

Taking two steps back, she brought her right heeled foot up and slammed directly below the lock.

It gave.

Walking into Daniels quarters, she could see why this place was as dank as it was, for all funds obviously went to the lavish décor that decorated the chamber. Walking deeper into the room she turned into a circle taking in her new home.

The crystal chandeliers that illuminated the main chamber were ornate, and there were two of them. The room itself was about sixty by fifty feet and it was a comfortable size, it would suit her needs, for now. The furniture that was placed around the room were tasteful pieces, each adding a little something to the room. Satisfied with the décor, Viper moved from the main chamber and into the bedroom.

Where she found David.

The man was slumbering in the king sized bed that was placed against the back wall, this room, like the main chamber, was lavishly furnished, which left little to be wanted. There was a door which lead to the master bathroom, it was laid exactly as she had her chambers designed, which left the question.

When had he seen her chambers?

That was not her problem, if fact none of it was, all she was going to do today was claim her new territory and have a bit of fun with its previous owner. She still had her contacts and her ins with some of the less savory characters that roamed this world, the potential that this place had was immense, it seemed like it was just waiting its master to take the reins.

Walking over to where he who was going to be the former Magister of the Chicago Ring lay, she wasted no time in waking him.

Unraveling her favorite toy from her arm she fingered its worn black leather grip in her right hand before she raised it over her head and snapped it. A sound akin to a fence being snapped with the added tones of metal clashing sounded in the room, the sound sent a sharp thrill through her as her prey jolted from his slumber. Slipping into her second language he hissed at him before speaking legible words.

"Bolog ahrlic zu'u aalfenal Azhidgogiljul"

David was sitting up in his bed now, but that didn't matter as when she spoke she grabbed him by his right arm and threw him out of what was now her bed. As long as she was the Magister he wouldn't defile anything of hers. That was a promise.

Bringing her right arm back, she snapped her wrist forward once more and snapped her toy across his chest, the poison barbs that decorated the nine tips of her whip shredded his skin as she brought it back and relaxed her hand slightly. He screamed, the shirt he was wearing was shredded and was staining red where hid blood was seeping from his wounds.

"Azhidgogiljul los dilon, Unahzaalviththur los drog"

She grabbed him by the back of his shirt with a sharp hiss being whispered from her lips as she began to drag him from her new bedroom and through the main chamber, and out the entranceway doors. Down the hallway she dragged him until she reached the stairwell, and instead of hauling his soon to be dead aft up the stairs she walked underneath the stairwell and accessed the hidden door.

Opening the door, she was able to view what every Magister had.

A torture chamber.

A real smile was on her face as she dragged him in to the room and into the center of it. The room itself was small, about twenty by twenty at most, with three pairs of chains being suspended from the ceiling with the matching set a manacles for each one. The room was lined with workbenches and cages, and had everything to suit her needs, in the left corner even a station for waterboarding. The cement floor was stained red with the blood of past subjects.

It was a favorable setup, and she would admit she was excited.

She reached up and grabbed the first set of chains and attached them to David's wrists and the manacles around his ankles, and when he was secured she walked back to where the chains were secured to the wall and wrapping her hands delicately around the silver linked chains and pulled them tight, hoisting her toy up and facing away from her, with his feet dangling an inch off the floor.

She was giddy with excitement, the occasional massacre could only keep one sane for long, for when one was slaughtering the masses it didn't have that intimate atmosphere around it. Here with it just being her, David, and her toys, it gave it a personal touch, and a way to truly express her art.

With her toy secured, Viper walked to the table nearest to her and surveyed the instruments that were laid out before her. It was the usual machetes, knives, blow torches, pliers, scalpels, and a box of nails with a hammer. Smiling at her choices, she decided to start with the nails, to prepare her canvas. Grabbing the box of nails, the hammer and a knife, she walked to where her toy was hanging set her instruments on the floor in front of him and looked him in the eye.

The adjacent table had a pile of both used and unused rags, for cleaning a victim or gagging them, they could be used either way.

The whites of his green eyes were visible to all, his pupils were blown so wide with fear, and it helped that he positively reeked of it. His hormones were raging and coupled with the fear he was emanating, the stench was nauseating. He made eye contact with her and physically shivered at the sight of her, when he did, she couldn't help but smile. The knowledge of her toy fearing her was gratifying, but in due time she knew he was going to be begging for her to end him.

Giving her toy a wicked smile, she took the knife she had grabbed and tested the blade against her hand. Her blood quickly pooled and began to drip down the blade as she slowly drew the steel against the palm of her left hand. Satisfied she looked up from her hand and twirled the blade once in her right hand before the deftly brought it down in line with his shirt, slicing it straight down the middle, leaving his chest bare and his wounds visible.

Palming the blade once more, Viper leaned close to his chest to inspect the gashes she had inflicted upon him earlier. Blood was still leaking from the five diagonal gashes that started at his left shoulder and made their way down his chest, ending at the base of his ribcage. The poison which covered the steel tips were working, as she could see his blood was changing from red to purple as it came into contact with her venom.

Sliding the blade into her belt, she picked her nails and hammer from the floor before taking a step back. Before she truly started to work she had to see what she had to work with.

Her plaything was somewhat tall, standing about five eleven, he was slightly pudgy, meaning he didn't work in the rings like he should have, and he was a whiner. The non-stop whimpers he had been emitting sounded like a dog being beaten. Aside from the obvious wounds on his person, there wasn't much marking his body, unlike hers.

With a quick swing of the hammer with her right hand, she looked and started mentally marking where she needed the nails on his upper body, before she started to work.

The sounds of his screams were erotic.

With every nail the pierced her toys body, the chorus sounded tenfold. There wasn't much else she could dream of when it came to the artistic side of torture. With a final swing of her hammer she drove a nail right into his left shoulder blade and stepped back. Looking over what she had accomplished so far it pleased her. Her toy was perforated with strategically placed steel nails, each one marking a line she was going make later on. Walking away from her work in progress, Viper moved to one of the many worktables and grabbed a rag from a stack she had seen earlier. Walking back to her pet she carefully started to dab the blood that ran in lines down his body off of him, giving her a clear view of what she had left to do before the real fun would start.

When she had finished she looked at her artwork, there was still much she had to do before she was finished, but it was a good start. Walking back to the workbench with the rags, she placed her now bloody rag with the others before she sidestepped to the one neck to with her tools. Grabbing the scalpel she tested the edge on her forearm, she knew it was decent when her blood welled up from the incision, it was adequate for what she was going to be doing next.

Walking to her work in progress, she twirled the scalpel in her right hand a few times before she set to work. Starting at the nail in the upper right shoulder she gently began to slice downwards to the nail placed at the base of his ribcage. The screams her toy emitted were an octave higher than the last time, even with his throat as hoarse as it was.

To the chorus of her victim's cries of agony, Viper continued to carve. The blood that ran down her arms and pooled at her feet only served to excite her, taking care to only slice the surrounding skin, when she had an adequate piece cut she hooked her clawed hands under the skin and pulled, separating the slab from the body and leaving the musculature underneath bare for her to see. Her canvas had passed out not long after she had started, which was disappointing, she had trained kids to withstand much more than this, for a dethroned Magister to succumb to pain as quickly as he had was simply annoying to Viper.

But as one to not let something as simple as her toy passing out get her down, she continued carving. More flesh joined the already carved slabs on the bloody floor as her symbol slowly began to take form on his body. The musculature taking the position as the backdrop with the remaining skin as the symbol itself, the red and tan contrasted snake was taking its position on her property.

She left his head untouched.

As always, Viper was unsure how much time had passed, all she knew was all too soon, the last slab of skin fell from her hands and she was finished.

Stepping back she looked at her master piece.

Her canvas was bare of all skin except for where her symbol stood with the red musculature outlining the viper as its head rested on his right shoulder, the body wrapped around the torso of her toy and ended with its tail around his left ankle.

It was beautiful.

Walking forward she unlatched the manacles from around his ankles and then walked to the wall where the chains were secured and lowered him from his place suspended in the air. She walked back to her artwork and unlatched the chains from around his wrists, and when she let go he fell boneless to the bloody floor. An idea came mind and she acted on it. Dipping her claws into the pool of blood, she lined his eyes with his own blood before she grabbed him by the forearms and hefted him up and over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. She had her strength augmented by her Grah-Zeymahzen just enough to where she could carry him up the thirty flights of stairs and to the roof, the journey she made in good time.

When she reached the roof it was early morning, she could smell the crisp northern wind as it made its way through the city. Walking to the edge of the roof with her artwork, Viper surveyed her surroundings looking for an adequate spot to hang her piece.

'There' she thought as she spied a coil of rope and two rings screwed into the gutter paneling.

Walking to the paneling, she set him down for a moment to secure the ropes around his wrists before attaching them to the rings. With him fully attached and the ropes secured Viper lifted him up once more before dropping him over the ledge. He fell for a moment before the ropes went taunt and with a loud snap his shoulders popped out of their sockets.

Knowing that her message would be sent she shifted.

Taking on her four legged dovah form she launched herself into the morning air and to the sound of the beats of her wings she flew towards home.

She circled once around the warehouses before landing. Once her claws came into contact with the asphalt she shifted into her humanoid dovah form. She wasn't scaled up, instead she kept her normal human skin with her dovah features. She felt her canines elongate and she could taste the venom that began to drip from the tips of her fangs. Her horns rose and twisted up from her skull and spines protruded from her neck down to the tip of her spade tipped tail. Her tail coming to rest on the ground behind her and her wings folded against her back with the clawed joints of her fifth and sixth appendages coming to rest two feet above her shoulders. Standing straight and readjusting her stance to accommodate her now three jointed legs and readjusting her clothes she began to walk down the line of hangers until she came to her two. It wasn't very often she went into her second hanger, preferring to enjoy the sparseness that came with her vault.

A thought passed through her mind and she acted on it. Pulling her phone out of her bra she opened her contacts and scrolled through them until she found the one she was looking for.

Pressing call she waited for him to pick up. It took two rings before a slightly husky male voice answered. "Hello?"

"Michael, it is good to hear from you. As Gabriel has already informed you the plans are in motion, and I have acquired a new property that I need you to govern in my stead. I will have one of my underlings send you the proper information."

With that she hit end call on her phone and walked into her hanger.

Deciding to forgo turning on the lights, Viper walked, hips and tail swaying as she strode, straight down the main aisle and to her room situated at the back of the hanger. Upon entry Viper stripped completely, leaving all her clothes and weapons on the floor before she walked into the bathroom. Coming to the counter and pulling out her hair brush, she began to work the tangles out of her hair while avoiding her horns. Once finished she grabbed her toothbrush and proceeded to brush her teeth and around her fangs before she deemed herself ready for bed.

Exiting the bathroom she walked to her bed and reached under the bed, pulling out a black case and she set it on the bed before she pulled the covers back, and situated herself at the headboard. Reaching for the case she pulled it into her lap and opened the locks one by one until the case was ready to be opened. She hesitated for only a moment before the hooked her claws under the lip of the case and opened it.

Over the years she had accumulated a hoard of treasures, similar to the traits of the dragons of ancient lore, reaching into the case she pulled out a necklace. At first glance it looked like a simple gold chain, but upon further inspection, one would see the faint dragons head charm that adorned the chain. Viper had had this necklace for as long as she could remember, but in the Rings objects that the slaves owned immediately belonged to the Magisters, for safe keeping she had stashed it in a tree in central park.

She had been eight at the time.

Settling the necklace back in the case, Viper took in the eclectic collection of objects she had collected over the years. Smiling softly to herself in the blackness of her room she shut the case once more and stashed it under her bed before settling herself down to sleep. On the edge of sleep she whispered to the air. "Hahnu do krongrah Grah-Zeymahzen"

At the edge of her consciousness she heard the musical voice whisper to her.

 **Mahfaeraak** _ **Unahzaalviththur.**_


	8. All Drums Go To Hell

**Here is chapter eight! Hope ya'll enjoy and please review, each and everyone makes my day.**

 **On a side note, here is a little game for ya'll, try to find and decipher the conversations starting in chap 6 and those following, I had fun writing them if ya want something funny to read, check out my new one shot Be Prepared!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, only my oc Viper and the plot.**

 **I will** **see ya'll in two weeks!**

* * *

She was back in the Pit.

Having left her hanger early that morning, she had been able to get back to Sirium before the New York traffic became worse than it already was. Currently she was in the shipment hanger inspecting the new merchandise.

Human trafficking brought in a decent sum when she had the right buyers lined up. The two shipments that had arrived this morning were all men and young boys, there had been one that satisfied her tastes, literally, and the smell of his blood was like a finely aged wine. The rest of them were herded back into the shipping containers and she had stood and watched as the massive containers were lifted out of the underground hanger and to the surface.

According to a fellow Magister, there had been an embargo on slaves heading to Australia for several months until there had been a 'terrorist attack' and the embargo had been miraculously lifted. While that had dampened the trade, the impact on Vipers ring was minuscule as she had most of it banked in other areas. The placement of her ring was perfect for shipping as she owned the New York harbor under a number of aliases, she had no problem transporting her shipment to and from her Ring.

Now she was in her throne room preparing for an audience with several Magisters from the surrounding states. The chamber was sixty by a hundred feet long made out of marble and stone with marble pillars every ten feet lining the walls. Her throne was carved from the far marble wall and was shaped in the visage of a massive black curled dragon. The seat, itself placed in the apex of the curve, gave the visual of the dragon wrapped around her. The throne itself was massive, easily fitting two of her if she so wished it, the ornate, ancient redwood it had carved into it was exquisitely done. The padding was soft and lush but maintained the look of harsh stone, adding to the effect of one who should not be crossed. The armrests were decorated with two blade handles positioned where her hands would rest during trial. Chains were hanging from the base of her throne for her pets when she wanted them.

Everything was done to preserve and instill the awe and the knowledge that she was not one to be crossed.

Reclining on the seat she waited, her right arm draped across her body and resting on the seat beneath her.

From below she could hear the screams of her warriors as they were enhanced, it was normal for her gladiators to disappear for weeks at a time then reappear stronger and more vicious than ever. It was a rite of passage for the new blood in her domain, everyone went for a vacation, then returned bloody, beaten, but ready for battle.

She shifted her position and draped her right leg over the corresponding arm of her throne, and relaxed into her left palm as she waited. She was dressed as exquisitely as always, her midnight blue torso hugging floor length gown, with slits on each side and one up the back, coming up to her mid-thigh, and the plunging v neckline and no straps, made the dress seem like it was held up by magic and nothing else. The back of the dress was non-existent baring her scars and tattoos for all to see and leaving nothing to the imagination, with sleeves covering both arms ending in an elegant robe like scoop at each end. Her two inch nails were sharpened to a razor point and painted a matching blue, and she paired the outfit with her pair of seven inch black stilettoes.

For her jewelry she had adorned her finest, she had never played the game with her cards on the table when she had first started and she wouldn't stop now, she wore a black diamond encrusted choker with her dragon wrap earrings and diamond studs. Her diamond, emerald, gold and ruby rings adorned each of her fingers, the colors circulating around the room in the low light.

Her viper ring stood engulfing her left index finger.

For cosmetics she had donned the required amount of foundation complementing and enriching her already dark tanned skin from her Italian heritage and powder to add a bit of color to her skin before she moved on to her personal favorites. Rich black eyeliner lined both her eyes completely, complementing the alternating back and blue smoky eyeshadow she wore. Heavy mascara made her lashes voluminous and dark, giving her the visage of an heiress, which in a heavily skewed way she was. A deep, rich red adorned her lips, shined with a layer of her venom, like her nails.

Her hair was straightened and left cascading down her shoulders and back, with the ends coming to a stop a few inches above her knees, if she chose to she could be completely bare for this meeting, and only use her hair as it would cover her whole, but as fun as that would be she wasn't interested in giving the arriving Magisters' a free show.

No matter how much she wished she could.

As always she had plenty of steel on her person. Despite the revealing clothes she wore she had two of her daedric styled blades strapped to each leg, and one on each of her forearms which were covered by the sleeves. Her stilettos were equipped with blades that were sheathed in the heels allowing her to up her blade count by two. Bringing her count up to a total of eight blades on her person. Her throne was not to be left defenseless as the two handles were blades themselves, with their sheathes carved into the stone, awaiting to be used.

The opening of the only door to this chamber announced the arrival of her guests.

The three Magisters were impressive at first glance.

The Connecticut Magister, Connor Brad was a man of stature. Standing at six two, with golden blonde hair that hung down into his eyes, eyes the color of newly grown grass, and weighing in at two hundred and twenty pounds, he was the biggest and the most eye catching of the three. The scars and tattoos that adorned his pale skin proved to all that he had fought his way through the rings. Their pessimistic outlook on life led them to be companionable allies, and always ready to have a hating session when they were called to meet. While his ring was nowhere the size hers was, due to the state he chose to reign over, he commanded a somewhat large portion of her business transactions.

The next Magister was of Virginia, Joshua Kells. He was an interesting man, while he wasn't as impressive as Connor, he made up for it in other ways. He was a devious one. While Grah-Zeymahzen called Connor, Yukon-Lon, she addressed Joshua as Lo-Gaaf as soon as he had walked into her chamber. Viper had learned to trust Grah-Zeymahzen when it came to her judgement of character, titles were one thing one did not mess with.

He stood at five ten, just two inches taller than her in her stilettos, lean in the body, but still finely muscled he was not one the inexperienced should trifle with. With light brown hair that was cropped short to his head, and eyes that could only be described as beady. He was shuffling on his feet unlike the other two, but as it was his first time meeting and dealing with her it wasn't unexpected.

Finally there was the last Magister that graced her judgement chamber.

Jared Hunt was the Magister of Pennsylvania and man she had dealt with only once before. While he seemed like the type of man one would see hanging in the bars getting stoned, he was surprisingly easy to negotiate with. Standing at a respectable five eleven he had enough respect to dip his head in greeting, it was an attempt to get in her graces no doubt, but that was none of her concern. His eyes were a haunted blue, obviously he had been exposed to horrors in his life, but that was not unexpected. This was a messy business, it was an eat or be eaten world here in the Pits and nothing would change that.

Revak-Sil was his title, named by Greh-Zeymahzen, it was one that fit him for who she had observed him to be.

While the three men before her had come before her, into her domain for business, it didn't mean she couldn't have a bit of fun herself.

Looking each man in the eyes she waited several moments before she deigned to speak.

Her voice was as cold as ice and hard as diamond and laced in sickly sweet venom as it echoed in the frigid air of her judgement chamber, immediately catching the rapt attention of the men before her. "It is a pleasure seeing you again Connor, and I extend the same greeting to you Jared." Sitting up straighter on her throne she brought her index and middle fingers of her left hand to rest against her lips trailing down once before she pointed at Joshua with her index as she turned her gaze upon the third man. "But you, it remains to be seen whether you are addressed in the same manner."

In one feline like movement she moved from her throne and stood facing the men in front of her and meeting their gazes equally, Connor and Jared respectfully lowered their gazes to the floor, but Joshua whether in bravery or stupidity, kept his eyes locked with hers. Carefully tuning her mask into a look of pure lust she stepped between the median of the dragon thrones claws and angled her body just enough to give him a view of what she had hidden.

What was once moderately tanned skin turned bleach white as he blanched, the pure lust and venom she delivered that one look had his knees quaking, and she could smell the fear and lust emanating from his person. "Tell me." She purred "what do you value more, your riches or your life?" Connor and Jared had backed up a few paces when she had risen and walked out of the dragon, but when she spoke they froze.

Her eyes glowed as Joshua continued to hold their gaze, and as they watched her wings grew from her back, the black leathery membranes were positioned high in between her shoulder blades. Stepping out of her stilettos she took a moment to look at the wary and fearful gazes of the men in front of her before she yielded to her beast. Her tail grew and snaked around her shifting legs to rest in front of her. Horns twisting their way up from her skull as she finished her shift into her dovah-humanoid form.

Opening her maw, she ran her forked tongue along her razor sharp fangs, delighting in the way Joshua watched and visibly shuddered at the motion. While her body mass hadn't changed, her form had. Her three clawed talons clicked against the marble floors when she took a step. Stretching her wings out to their maximum length, she rolled her neck, cracking it, before she looked at the men once more.

Connor was undisturbed, but the other two, the fear wafting off their shaking forms was so sweet. Taking in their pale shaking forms with her glowing green eyes she looked and rasped, "To business then?" while it was phrased as a question, the tone of voice she used proved it was anything but. The click of her claws reverberating throughout the room was the only sound until it was joined by the heavy footsteps of Connor as he walked to catch up with her.

* * *

Her meeting with the Magisters had been uneventful.

While Jared and Joshua had been quaking in their polished black leather shoes, they had still managed to conclude their business accordingly. She now had two more Magisters in the palms of her hands, and awaiting her word. One positive outcome of the meeting was now she had viable trade agreements in Connecticut, Pennsylvania, and Virginia all of which are key locations. With her as a central power, the Magister with the largest Ring, and in control of the trade on most of the eastern seaboard, she had little to worry about and much to gain.

Exiting her elevator, she came to the control room. Everyone was working according to their schedules and she had no reason to interrupt them. Walking down the center divider she stopped when she came to her console, turning it on and logging in she read through the reports that had been sent.

Her feelers were in position and three quarters of her hunters were ready to strike on her command. In comparison to last week, this upcoming week was going to be downright eventful, her ins with the military had given her the information she had wanted on N.E.S.T. and any corresponding information she had needed. Looking up and to the large screens that decorated the forward wall she took note of where her forces were and where she needed to move her men, like any scheme she had planned, this one was downright devious.

* * *

There was something going on. That much he could tell.

Will had been in back to back conferences for most of the morning until after lunch, it wasn't until Ironhide had rescued him that he had gotten a break.

Now normally he was a pretty easy going guy, but after the years in the military he had learned to pay attention to his senses.

There was a storm brewing on the horizon.

And the linchpin had been that attack in Vegas. The whole world had heard about that, seventeen thousand people were at that concert, and there were no survivors. The only way they had even been able to begin to identify who had been there was because the ticket sales had been online only, still.

Seventeen thousand people.

He knew in his heart, when the killer was found, he would be prosecuted to the furthest extent of the law, and maybe beyond that, it would depend on who captured him first. When the bots had heard about the attack they had been horrified and rightfully so, their whole world had been ravaged by their war and coming here to earth, hoping to save as many as they could from the con threat, to have an attack of this caliber be executed so close to their base was nerve wracking.

This attack had been followed by the finding of a man in Chicago, strung up from a building, with his skin peeled off, actually peeled was the wrong word, carved off was the best description of what had happened.

This had been the day before.

While the man had been rushed off to the hospital, the authorities were still trying to find out who had done it to the man, as they had yet to get a proper ID of him, and even though he was conscious, his mind was shattered. Only the unintelligible muttering was given, and that was far and few in between the silences, as if even though the doctors had declared him mentally unstable, he still feared something.

Or Someone.

One word.

That was all they were able to decipher, he had even brought Jazz and Prowl in to see if they could make heads or tails of it, but without any concrete information or evidence about who this man was, it seemed they were lost.

Now here he stood, outside the main hanger looking at the sunset, he just needed something to help calm his mind from his raging thoughts. There was that one word, but it was spoken like a name.

Viper.

First off, anyone who named their child viper would need help. And secondly, it could be referring to anything. It was the only lead they had, they of course being the Chicago Police Department, NEST, and the entire U.S. government.

Not too many people at all.

Out of everything, all Will wanted was a moment of silence, where he wasn't dealing with the mech and femmes and the human non sense he had to put up with every day. So here he was sitting, leaning against the wall of the hanger, sorting out his chaotic thoughts. That was until he was interrupted.

While the Terror Twins, as most of the mechs and femmes referred to them as, were as reckless and seemingly undisciplined as a pair of drunk teenagers, he couldn't help but recognize the warrior spirit that resided in the both of them, from what little he had gathered, they had been through a rough life, and Will felt no need to add to that.

It was why he allowed them to have a bit of free reign, to get settled into their surroundings, well more Sunstreaker than Sideswipe, the latter had already been a pain in his aft for far too long in his mind. Looking up, he met Sideswipes bright blue optics with his and nodded in acknowledgment, which he returned seemingly reading the melancholy mood he was currently in, and to his surprise joined him.

They didn't speak, even though Will could see that Sideswipe greatly wanted to break the silence, he was grateful the mech didn't.

As the sun dipped below the horizon he pulled himself up from the ground, looking back up to the mech he spoke. "Thanks Sideswipe" Sideswipe nodded to him and Will walked away.

* * *

Skree…Skree…Skree.

The sound of her sharpening stone sounded against the titanium of her daedric broadsword with each stroke of her hand.

Sitting cross-legged in the center of her weapons hanger, there was little else she could ask for. The hanger number was 667, right next to her car garage. Lining the metal walls were her suits of armor, ranging from a metal bikini set to full combat body armor to everything in between and her many weapon racks, all different types of blades lined the walls, ranging from simple knives to her battle axes and halberds. Most of her armor was themed, with designs from Lord of the Rings, Riddick, Underworld, Skyrim, and the like, a tribute to the girl she could have been, but it just made her fights all the more interesting now.

Yes, she did have an iron man suit.

Out of all the armors she had, her full dardric and her necromonger sets were her favorites. The dark grey and black plates of metal were perfect for working at night or the arena, and the decorative etching and spikes that protruded from the armor added to the sister effect. There was little she had to worry about when she donned the armor, if she was in public most would assume she was cos-playing, which helped keep her anonymity.

Finished with the blade, she stood and twirled it once to test the balance before bringing it to rest upon her left forearm. As she rested the blade against her arm she noted the sharp bark of pain along with the blood welling up where the blade had sliced right through her skin. Satisfied she grabbed the rag out of her back blue jean pocket and wiped the blade clean of her blood.

It would be painted in red later.

Sheathing it across her back she walked to one of the many racks of blades and pulled out two eleven styled knives, the curved golden blades were sharpened to her like and were ready for interrogation.

As much as she liked it, she couldn't work in just black.

Then she would be a bit to monochromatic.

Sliding the blades home in the sheaths positioned on her calves she reached for her daedric knives next, situating them into her thigh sheathes, and a pair of glass daggers which she sheathed in her leather armbrace's before moving onto the next rack.

Before her stood her collection of halberds and scythes. Pulling one of each from where it rested she placed them in their appropriate holsters before leaving her weapons vault.

Armed to the nines, Viper walked into her other hanger, vault 666 as she called it and moved to her collection of guns.

As it was once famously stated,

There's no kill like overkill.

As an enhanced human\dovah she had need not worry about the weight of any weapon, even standing at five foot one, wielding a six foot great sword was no problem for her, and that trait carried over to her choice of long ranged weapons. She had her custom Carbon Matrix on its display, framed by her high impact sniper rifles. Each and every weapon she owned was modified and customized to the furthest extent possible.

Because what type of crime lord would she be if she didn't have illegal weapons?

The lousy type, that's what she would be.

Walking to the rack of holsters and gun cases, she grabbed two thigh holsters and a double shoulder holster, and a final sniper holster which was situated high on her right shoulder.

Moving to walk down her collection, she grabbed her favorite sniper rifle and situated it into the holster down her back. The sniper rifle was as long as she was tall, it was a matte black with emerald green accents and customized to the T.

Walking down her rows of guns she grabbed two silenced pistols with full clips, with went on her thighs, and two m-16s which were slung across her back.

Standing, fully loaded, and ready to go she walked out of her weapons hanger, slid the massive steel doors shut and locked them, and walked to the adjacent hanger with her precious cars and other items. Opening the doors to hanger 666, she walked to the shed that was situated in the far left corner, across from her Lamborghinis and opened it. In there was her weaponized motorcycle and corresponding gear.

Not bothering with her helmet, she grabbed the handlebars, kicked up the kickstand and pressed her thumb into the reader, starting up the bike. As the roar of the engine echoed through the hanger she swung her leg over and situated herself in the seat before revving the engine once before gunning it. Pulling a wheelie, she rocketed out of the hanger and out onto the quiet streets.

The chilling night air turned colder as she raced down the back streets as she came closer to the center of New York. Finally she came to the building she was looking for.

Gould Industries.

Arming her bike, she turned and gunned through the doors, glass shattering and alarms blaring as she did so. She gritted her teeth as shards of glass embedded themselves into her skin and hair, leaving bleeding cuts as they did so. Turning to the stairwell, she drove through the door and started up the many flights of stairs before she came to the floor she was looking for. As she broke down the door leading to the fiftieth floor, she gunned down the hallways until she came to the window she was looking for. Driving up to it she slammed the brakes and observed her surroundings.

Alarms still blaring, the building next to this one was her target. The gap between the buildings was ten meters and she would land on the forty-fifth floor of the adjacent building. Nodding once be herself, Viper turned the bike around and rode to the end of the hallway, turned the bike around, and floored it.

The sound of the engine screaming was the only sound as she raced down the hallway and hit the glass windows.

The glass already embedded into her skin, was joined by more of its kin, as she flew from the building, angling her cycle up in preparation of the landing. People were screaming below as glass shattered and fell to the streets below. Steeling herself, she hit and broke through the window of the next building.

Annoyed more than anything at this point, she wheeled through the office she had entered and out the door, grabbing one of the m-16s slung across her back as she did so, and began to fire. The harsh clatter of the bullets as they were expelled from her gun was soothing as she rode down the hallways of the office building, peppering specific offices with bullets as she continued. Once she had emptied her clip, she reached into the compartment of her cycle and grabbed another clip, before she released the spent clip and replaced it with the new one. Placing the spent clip into the compartment, she continued her campaign through the building, decorating the top ten floors with strategically placed bullet holes, until she had used all the clips she had placed into the compartments of her bike, before riding for the stairwell once more.

Riding the stairwell all the way down to the floor level, she raced out the front doors of the building, startling the many pedestrians walking in the process of doing so.

Merging into traffic, she flew down through the side streets and through alleys until she came to Sirius. Cutting the engine, she walked through the front doors and into the depravity she created. The break in at Gould Industries was already on the news, with the police on the scene and investigating, there was nothing on the building next to it. She had no worries with them attempting to find who broke in, it didn't matter. If they could identify her, it wouldn't make any difference.

You can't kill a dead girl.

Like any other night at her club, the atmosphere was popping. The DJ on the center stage was whipping the clubbers into a frenzy, and she couldn't deny the want that made her want to dance. The bar was packed with attendees ordering beers and margaritas and everything in between. Satisfied with the attendance, Viper turned and left her club.

Still armed to the teeth, she walked to her cycle and mounted it. Mentally planning her subterfuge for tonight, she couldn't deny the urge to wreak some havoc on N.E.S.T. as it was always a riot watching the solders and bots run amok like headless chickens. Starting up her engine, Viper pulled out from behind the bar and gunned into traffic, weaving around cars as she did so.

She paid no mind to the swearing drivers behind her as she drove, the freedom and exhilaration that came from the wind against her face was relaxing. Despite the weapons on her person, she felt like she was a little girl again, before the darkness came. Pulling down the alleys until she came to the docks, Viper cased her surroundings once, then twice, before pulling out and driving into her hanger.

Riding through and into the shed, she cut the engine and dismounted, the high of riding making the blood vibrate in her veins as she took in a breath and released it. Walking from the shed, she went across her hanger and out of it, crossing the street and moving to her weapons hanger. Opening it she walked in, not bothering with the lights, and one by one, removed all her weapons. All six styled daggers were removed and placed where they belonged, followed by the m-16s and her sniper rifle.

Releasing her scythe and halberd from their sheathes, she placed them onto their proper racks, leaving her pistols and broadsword as her only inorganic weapons.

Walking to a dresser placed in the back right corner of the hanger, she pulled out a white full face mask and slipped it on, hiding her entire face from view. Smirking to herself she walked out of her hanger, closing and locking it before she repeated the action with hanger 666. Her eyes glowed brighter as she allowed her wings to come front and center. She stretched them out once, and launched herself into the air.

No one said she couldn't have a little fun tonight.

The cold wind caressed her body as she flew, the sensation of truly flying was one few knew. All alone up her, the only sounds were the wind, and the soothing rhythmic beat of her wings. The landscape was breathtaking, and unable to resist the urge, she shifted.

Her human body elongated and twisted, changing from human to dragon. From her shoulders her wings grew from six feet to thirty, allowing her body to elongate from five to fifteen feet long. Her hands and legs became her fore and hind legs, with her fifteen foot tail coming into place behind her. From nose to tail she was thirty feet long, with a wingspan of sixty feet. Feeling the air currents caress the valley between her horns and along her spines brought a wave of longing, something she hadn't felt in what felt like centuries.

Opening her maw, she released a ground shaking roar, announcing to the heavens that the Unhzaalvithjud was here, and she is not to be denied.

A dark aura encompassed her as she shifted, the raspy croon of Greh-Zeymahzen urging her to release her iron will, and let her take over. As the entity already knew what Viper wanted, she was about to let herself go, then something caught her eye.

Down below the landscape had changed, when Viper pushed herself she could encompass the world in four hours, but it would leave her comatose for a few days as her body would recover from the stress placed on her body, nonetheless here she was, flying across the plains of Nevada. Her inner voice leading her here, but as to why, she had no idea.

Flaring her wings, she landed upon an overlook, shifting her stance she cocked her head and took in her surroundings. The land was barren, except for the light of the morning sun peaking up from the horizon. Viper knew if she was going to get her answers she had two options.

One was infiltrate the base with her feelers and gain the information that way.

Or option two.

Raid the base, discreetly.

As much as option one was safer, she couldn't deny the inner fangirl raging in her. She, along with all the other trans-fans on this earth would die for the opportunity to see and possibly meet the bots and cons.

And Viper was not one to deny herself.

Folding her wings securely to her sides, she leapt off the cliff face and into the desert below, before she talked across the sands and brush. She was two miles away from the base, from her outlook, it would take her a half hour walking, so she took that time to ground herself. She wasn't going to speak their language, just check up on the bots there and possibly satisfy some curiosity, for scientific reasons you know? For all the other fangirls out there.

'Keep telling yourself that' she thought to herself, even though she truly was curious.

As she approached the perimeter she was surprised at the apparent lack of security, it was only a barbed wire fence. While she had no doubt there were other measures in place, it was none of her concern nor business. Leaping over the fence, she landed silently and began to wander around the base. The thought did cross her mind, that she was the only one out here because they knew she was here, and they were keeping their distance.

That notion was proved incorrect a moment later when a hanger door was opened and a bot stepped out, took one look at her, and ran screaming back inside. Deciding to give them a real show, Viper grew to her maximum size, a length that made mechs the size of Optimus Prime look small.

Her body grew from its meager fifteen feet to an astounding seventy five feet with a tail of equal length, her wingspan of three hundred from wingtip to wingtip. Her head was now fifteen feet long with two twisted masses of horns of equal length emerging from the back of her skull. Her spines ranged from five to ten feet long as they made their journey down her back ending at her tail. Her talons were now ten feet long, and decorated each of her four clawed paws.

Thick corded muscle contracted then released underneath her iridescent keeled scales, making the early morning sunlight glint and speckles across the hangers like shimmers, adding an ethereal effect to the atmosphere.

She knew her emerald eyes were glowing, as she controlled her mirth. The look on the poor mechs faceplates was too much, it was Mudflap if she recalled correctly. One of the tiny twins.

Deciding to get comfortable she sat very cat like on the black asphalt as she mentally prepared herself. Wrapping her tail around her claws, she spread her wings slightly and angled her head and neck in a curled S shape as she waited.

She was not disappointed.

As her shift took a second, it took thirty for the alarm to sound, and another sixty five for the mechs to make an appearance. As they were written, the Terror Twins were the first to wheel out, blades ready and ready for a fight. They were quickly followed by the human soldiers and their commanders, along with Prime and his second Prowl, with Jazz nowhere to be seen. As they filed out racy for conflict, Viper watched as Drift of all mechs made the first move, whether or not he was commed to do so or not, it was very brave of the little, to her, mech to carefully step over the solders and around his fellow mechs, to make his way closer to where she sat.

She internally smirked, he moved in such a way as to not startle her, and the action was endearing. To mirror his careful action, Viper slowly, as to not startle the humans, brought her head down and near the mech, before shifting her position, folding her wings tightly to her body, and lying down on the slowly warming asphalt, before wrapping her tail close to her, leaving her head in the same position.

None of the humans fired, while that was a bonus, she turned her attention to the mech approaching her. He was obviously healed, and for that she glad. She, as a fangirl, would do anything for these mechs, but that was doubled for those tattooed on her skin. He was twenty feet away from her now, she could see the apprehension in his optics, along with a good bit of fear, but none of that showed in his body language. He took one more step and stopped at ten feet from her, it seemed he was awaiting for her to make the first move. Breathing in once, she relaxed her posture and reached out slightly with her muzzle and nudged his left servo once before retracting her head from him.

At that gentle touch he visibly relaxed, along with everyone else gathered outside. Apparently he took it as a good sign as he took a half step closer and reached out a servo, before gently placing it on her neck, a look of awe and wonder overtook his faceplates as he carefully brushed his servo along her scales. That was enough for Prime apparently, as he walked towards her from his place by the entrance of the command hanger, Viper watched him as he made his way to her. He didn't make any threatening moves, he just walked to her, but the irate look on Ratchets faceplates proved that he was getting a verbal lashing as he walked. A few of the other mech were flinching intermittently at what the medic was saying. Until it apparently ended when the Prime was ten feet from where she lay.

He opened his lip plates and a baritone that the movies only managed to touch was emitted, "Greetings, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Might I ask who you might be?"

The layered confusion in his tone when he asked was hilarious, apparently he had never had to introduce himself one of the Dov before, the sniggering solders in the background were not helping the matter for the prime. Deciding to take pity on the poor mech, Viper opened her maw and spoke, but not in English. " **Drem yol lok Thursewuth zu'u Unahzaalvithjud** " unable to help herself she said " **Zu'u meys ko drem"** Huffing silently in laughter at the look on the mechs and humans faces when they heard her speak, she knew her voice was low, sultry even when she took on this form, and it just proved to bring her unending amusement.

The sun was steadily rising higher in the sky, Unahzaalvithjud estimated it was now eight in the morning, but the soldiers were still standing there. It wasn't until a one Will Lennox barked the order did they disband, the mechs however, were a different story. While Unahzaalvithjud was not one to incur the wrath of others, the amount of staring that was going on was getting old, Drift for all the worrying he did when approaching her, was not leaving her side. While not all the bots had come when the alarms had been blared, the shock and fear that emanated from each one as they exited the hanger was hilarious to her. But after a while, she was content to lie there and watch as the humans and mechs gawked at the enormous dragon that was sunbathing on their tarmac.

Out of all the mechs on the base it seemed she had captured the attention of two most certainly.

It seemed she had incurred the interest of the autobots resident terror twins, for they had not moved from their place since they had come out of the hanger. While she was amused and her ego rightfully stoked at capturing the interest and attention of the twins, she had other matters at hand.

Like how her limbs were falling asleep.

Drift as of this moment was observing and tracing a few of her more grievous scars that graced her muscled shoulders, like her human form, she had on point sensory detail at all times, she knew when a fly landed on her spines. That being said, she had no feeling where her scars lay on her body, the nerves in the surrounding areas long since shot.

Finally she had to move, Unahzaalvithjud gently moving her tail from her body, she wrapped it around Drift and moved him a safe distance away and in one fluid movement, and she hauled her massive body into a standing position. Mechs and humans both backed away when she arose, it was empowering to know she inspired fear into the beings below her, moving her forelegs forward a step, she arched her back and spread her wings to their full length in a full body stretch. Her tail nearly knocking down Ironhide as he walked behind her a good distance.

Shaking her body like a dog, angled her head up and released a torrent of blue flame into the air before she looked down at the mechs gathered in front of her. It seems after she had stretched, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had moved closer to her, now they stood not twenty feet from her right foreleg she could see the size difference. The two mechs stood about twenty two feet, not tiny by their standards but not massive either, only came up to her lower chest, with her withers at thirty feet above ground.

In layman terms, she was massive.

She turned to Drift and spoke softly " **Lok thu'um Onikivgein"** Before she turned to the twin terrors and spoke a warning " **Krif fen ahrk garuth faal gein wo nok vahzah fah rok fen jun wah hin liiv. Lok thu'um Folassshulkendor ahrk Sahqosonaankriaan."** With this final statement Unahzaalvithjud rose and walked to where Optimus was standing, she had known he had seen the entire exchange and it felt right to say goodbye to him and leave a warning sucking in a breath as she stopped and lowered her head to look him in the eye she spoke, " **Aan prodah nos wo hi ov fah til los ufiik lingrah hin faal gein hi ov zok fen gruth hi Thursewuth. Ov ko hin nahl kendov ahrk nust fen ov ko hi. Lok thu'um Thursewuth"** the look on the primes faceplates was worth taking the time to phrase the cryptic warning, already she could see the literal gears turning in his processor, attempting to figure out the language she used.

Dipping her head once in respect for the ancient prime, Unahzaalvithjud carefully turned and walked away, mindful of her body and wings until she reached the center of the tarmac, she was preparing to launch herself when she heard a voice call out to her. Now how did she know they were addressing her, it was simple.

They called her dragon.

"Hey!" the voice yelled "Wait a fragging moment Dragon. I have a question." Releasing the breath she had takin in in preparation for her launch she folded her wings and turned her head towards the voice.

It was Sideswipe.

The vibrant red mech was wheeling across the tarmac dragging his twin by the arm right behind him. While she knew Sunstreaker could escape at any moment, he seemed reluctant but at the same time exasperated. Turning to face them she waited for either of them to speak, unsurprisingly it was Sideswipe. "What did you call me? A minute ago you spoke and you called me and Sunny something, can you repeat that?" He looked like a child about to get candy, and she found herself unable to not reply.

Shaking her head at herself, she brought her maw down a foot from his faceplates and repeated the name she had given him. " **Sahqosonaankriaan** " the mech repeated it to himself several times before asking "What about Sunny?" a grumbled "don't call me that" was heard from said mech. Looking him in the optics, Unahzaalvithjud repeated the name she had given the twin, " **Folassshulkendor** " the mech looked up in surprise before looking incredulously at his twin, Sideswipe being the mech he was asked in his brothers stead apparently, "Can Sunny get a better look at different colors of your scales? He was attempting to paint you a few days back and it was driving him crazy not having an accurate visual of your scales." Said mech had a glint of hope in his optics when his twin had asked the question.

Unable to deny the mechs whose names were inked on her skin, she squared her legs, lengthened her tail completely, raised her neck and spread her wings to their full length, allowing Sunstreaker to have a full visual. The kid in a candy store analogy would fit in perfectly here, as soon as she positioned herself the artistically gifted mech instantly went to work. He walked all around her, taking in how the sun reflected off her scales at different angles, personally she had no problem letting the mech indulge his passion, and if he managed to capture her in this form, she just might attempt to buy it discreetly. Unahzaalvithjud stood there until Sunstreaker seemed sated, lowering her head she looked him in the optics and it surprised her when he gave her the smallest of smiles before nodding his head in thanks. Raising herself back to her full height she nodded her head and spoke " **Sahqosonaankriaan, Folassshulkendor lok thu'um"** and with that she spread her wings and launched herself skyward.

* * *

Sunstreaker and his twin stood side by side, watching the form of the beast called Unahzaalvithjud as she, for it was obviously a she, rose into the air and disappeared into the sky above. He hadn't been planning on asking her if he could get a real look at her, the only reason his idiot twin had asked was because he had accidently let a glint of longing enter their bond, and Sideswipe being the mech he was, took it and ran with it.

He couldn't deny it, he was in awe of the beast. Not only did it show it was capable of understanding their speech, but the sheer size itself left one feeling insignificant. His servos were twitching with anticipation to start working on the base sketch while the idea was fresh in his processors. Giving into the urge, he nearly sprinted to their room, dodging soldiers and fellow mechs in his haste. Upon coming to their door, he had to enter the ridiculous password that his brother had chosen, 20518-181518-20239-1419, before the door opened.

Squeezing through before it was entirely opened, he snatched his sketchbook and a carbon pencil from their places on his berth-side stand and situated himself at the head of his berth. Gently tapping the pencil a few times against the pad, he placed the tip against the paper and began to bring his vision to reality.

It was stunning.

For a mech as excellent at this as he was, there was very little that left him well and truly awestruck. He checked his chronometer and it was midnight. Considering he had started around eight thirty, twelve and a half hours was how long it took for him to put his vision on paper. Now to put it on canvas was the next step. He looked at the berth on the opposite side of their room, apparently Sides had come in for recharge, but when he did Sunstreaker had no clue.

Not one to lose the momentum, he decided to frag recharge he had more pressing matters at servo. Like this painting that was begging to be brought to life.

Standing up from his berth, he walked to his closet and grabbed all his paints, paint brushes and his biggest canvas, and started to prepare for his next endeavor. His easel was already set up and ready, grabbing the canvas, which was a ten foot by fifteen foot sheet, he set it up and grabbed his paints and brushes, setting them on his berth.

Mentally going through what colors he would need to mix, he immediately started. Blacks and reds and golds all masterfully blended until he came up with a coat which mimicked that of the beast. Looking one last time at the sketch, he mentally pictured the finished product and as soon as he pressed the brush to the canvas, he was gone.


	9. Human

**Hello everyone,**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. School has a way of derailing someone and negating any imagination one might have. But that it a matter for another time. Here, finally is chapter 9, it had been partially written on my laptop for a month and thanks to Mette598i, who jump started my brain! I managed to add 3500+ words in two hours. So thank you!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

 **Madame. Viper**

* * *

When Sides woke, he was met with a sight unlike any other. His twin had obviously not gotten any recharge last night, and that fact was given truth with the half-finished painting before him. Like any of his brother's work, it was absolutely astounding. The beast portrayed looked like it was ready to leap out of the painting and eat him, which was a semi frightening thought. While he wouldn't deny he had been scared yesterday, most of that fear had been replaced with awe at the sight of the creature.

There was no doubt it was the same one that delivered Drift to the base just a weekend before, but this time since it was daylight and not in the middle of the night, they were finally able to truly see what she looked like. Yes it was a she, he had heard some of his brothers not so quiet musing through their bond, and anyone who had a real look at the dragon could tell it was female. If not from its voice, but its figure.

While it was gigantic, that was a given, the beast was elegant in a way even he could discern and appreciate. The sharp but still feminine curves and angles of its face and body, to the expressiveness of its eyes. Out of everything on the dragon, what had captured his attention the most were the vast amount of scars which littered its body. Everything from what looked like lashes to bullet holes made their home on the beast's body and that wasn't all, it had given them a name. A hardly pronounceable one, but a name nonetheless.

Unahzaalvithjud

Whatever that meant. He had a feeling that it was multiple words making up her name, similar to the compound names which most mechs went by when translated into English. Which led him to wonder what her name meant. He had done some research, but as he had nothing to base it on, no way to properly spell it, he had had to guess and the results hadn't been pretty.

Nothing.

He had come up with absolutely nothing when he had tried to look up the context of the name. After he had given up on that he tried random phonetic spellings of the names she had given his brother and him, and he still came up with nothing. Very few things managed to get under his plating, but when he was faced with a problem he couldn't solve even after pondering it for a while, that just irritated him all the more. Finally he hauled himself off his berth and stretched his frame, his twin was still at work on his apparent new masterpiece, so he paid him no mind.

Taking a couple steps he stopped directly behind his twin, watching as he brought the once blank canvas to life. While Sunstreaker could take a decrypt crypt and make it look beautiful, Sides himself had the artistic capabilities of a door, and that might be an insult to a door. He watched as his brothers servo switched between long elegant strokes, to impatient jabs on the canvas, all adding the feeling his twin was pouring out onto the material.

Stepping back out of his twin's personal space he sat himself back down on his berth and lost himself in his thoughts.

Sahqosonaankriaan.

What was the context of that name? Other than it might be more than one word used in conjunction with others to name something or someone, Sides was utterly lost. The way the dragon had pronounced it made it sound like sah-qoe-son-aan-kree-aan, his twins was stated in a similar fashion except it was easier to pronounce, fo-lass-shul-kendar, was infinitely easier on the processor in comparison to his newly given name. Releasing a somewhat annoyed vent, Sideswipe perused the internet for a bit before standing to go get him and his brother their morning energon.

He was silent as he traveled the hallowed halls of the Nevada N.E.S.T. base, there was no hide nor hair of any other living creatures. Which was interesting as it was six in the morning, on a Thursday no less. He put it to the fact they had an unexpected guest the day before, and everyone was attempting to reconcile with the new information that dragons were real. Sideswipe himself had already come to terms with the newly acquired information, but that just made him all the more curious.

Back on Cybertron the closest beast of myth were the ancient titans. The frames that had been found and recovered during the Golden Age had been preserved with the upmost care. He had never seen one of the frames himself, but the rumors of beasts five times the size of mechs Optimus's size and hundreds of meters long were fear inspiring.

Similar with the humans' situation with the extinction of the dinosaurs, the Cybertronians had no idea how or why the noble race of world eaters had disappeared, there was no lack of sustenance for them in their solar system. But that was food for thought for another time, now he had to get back to his shared quarters.

Balancing the two cubes he had acquired, Sideswipe began to make his way back to their quarters, if he thought about these mysteries plaguing them any longer his processor would overheat, and that would not be good.

* * *

She stood perched on the tip of Mount Everest, or as she had jokingly called it once, Monahven.

She had learned the language as a tribute to her given form, and it had served her well, even though it had shown as a beacon to nerdage. Shaking her massive skull once she continued her conversation. " **hi tinvaal daar los ni dii sahrot kopraan"**

 **Nid Unhazaalvithjud til he mulhaan pohaas wah faal tey**

" **Pruzah tol hi aakorin"**

Greh-Zehmahzen laughed in the back of her consciousness.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Unhazaalvithjud chuckled at the humor laced in the voice of her mind companion.

She mulled over her time at the Nevada base, while she had enjoyed her little escapade. There was one outstanding fact.

She had allowed Folassshulkendor to study her. She had seen the warrior in him take a back seat and allow the artist that lived underneath come front and center. It could be seen in the way he studied her scales, and the precise lines of her musculature.

Never once had she let someone study her in such a way.

She was flattered. The best artist ever to be seen on Cybertron, was whom she had caught the optics of. She could understand the drive to study the object of one's art work in finer detail, as she had the same drive as he.

There was the sensation of empowerment when one was the center point of another's work, but that was something to be thought over another time.

Raising herself into a standing position, Unhazaalvithjud turned her focus onto the scenery before her. The vast mountain range seemed to continue on for eternity, here at Monahven, there was an endless visage of beauty and power displayed before her. The freezing mountain air caressed her body, and she sunk her talons deep into the rock. Once secured she released her wings from her body, and allowed them to be opened by the wind.

The moon was blaringly bright as it crested the peak of its journey, illuminating the valley below. From her vantage point, she could see the human villages at the base of the great mountain, and farther still, to the great cities beyond, at the edge of the horizon, illuminated only by the lights of the population.

The chill of the night took a steep dive as snow began to fall from the clouds. While Unhazaalvithjud herself, was above the cloud cover, she could smell the crisp clean scent of snow as it formed and began to fall. With the stars glinting like freshly polished diamonds above her, and the falling snow beneath, Unhazaalvithjud sucked in a deep breath, and released a bellow that shook the rock beneath her.

To the beat of her wings, Unhazaalvithjud allowed her thoughts to wander. The landscape below her blurred into indistinguishable colors as she picked up speed.

Catching an updraft, she snapped her wings to her sides and rocketed up into the upper atmosphere.

Not one to allow something as trivial as oxygen to get in her way of exploration, increased the head of her furnace to the point where steam was rising from her keeled scaled body, she sucked air into her lungs, similar to that of a sperm whale, and pushed herself higher until she breached the ozone layer.

It was here she stilled.

Earth was a beautifully deceptive planet. The soft blues and greens that spanned the upper crust danced before her eyes, separated by patches of white clouds.

Flaring her wings, she floated there for a few minutes before something caught her eye.

A large meteorite like object was coming towards her, and it didn't take a genius to know what it was.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Unhazaalvithjud released a torrent of cerulean flames, some of that fire igniting her scales. The heat, she used to propel herself until she could feel earths gravity taking hold of her, running the calculations in her mind, estimated landing trajectory and approximate speed, she adjusted accordingly.

To all those looking above, there were two massive balls of flame cascading down from space, she had no doubt that N.E.S.T. already knew of the oncoming transformer, but who it was continued to evade her knowledge.

Spreading her wings, she began to slow and control her decent back to earth. She positioned herself above the oncoming transformer and used her superheated claws to pierce the hard yet superheated outer-shell of the escape pod. Her talons easily slipped into the metal, and once she was secured she began to beat her wings, there was no way she was going to be able to negate the power behind the trajectory of the pod, but at least she could direct it out of a populated area.

She lined the pod up and in the direction of an empty field, and once she was affirmed that it would land, she released the pod and changed her direction. Banking to the right, she began her journey back home.

* * *

 _Blood and chains were spread out before her. The man stood, chained to the wall bleeding and crying for_ mercy _. It was humorous, mercy was not a trait that was cultured here, and he should have known that fact by now. It explained why he was down here in the first place._

 _She was learning how to punish those who disobeyed her master, behind her was her array of toys she was to use on the offender. They included whips, knives, poisons and live creatures no sane person would ever want to encounter. He was begging again, and it was annoying to her._

 _She had learned long ago that begging and crying brought you nothing but pain._

 _That was a fact no eight year old should know._

 _Moving away from her prisoner she turned her attention to her instruments of fun placed out behind her. She would start with the poisons she decided, walking to and inspecting the choices provided she decided to start with the tarantula hawk venom as her warm up. Picking up the vial she grabbed a syringe and turned just enough for her captive to see what she was doing, before she began to draw the plunger of the syringe back, bringing the poison with it._

 _She watched as he shuttered with fear, her deep brown eyes were cold and calculating as she dutifully stepped up to him. Looking him in the eye she gave him a small smirk and slid the needle home in his jugular before she pressed the plunger._

Viper woke.

It was rare she dreamt of her past, and even more so when the dream was decent.

Raising herself into a sitting position, she pulled her covers back to expose her nude body, goosebumps rising on her skin in reaction to the chilly temperature. Rising from her bed, she walked into her bathroom and turned on her shower.

She washed her hair and body, and stepped out of the shower before initiating a conversation with her Grah-Zeymahzen. " **Los zu'u wah vod zeim faal zii cairn"**

 **Geh nunon nii drun faaz nau hi.**

 _Well that's helpful"_ Viper thought, before she exited the bathroom and started to get dressed. She pulled on her black leather jeans and her matching black tank top. She had an appointment at her tattoo parlor today and she already had an idea of what she wanted to have inked. Not bothering with makeup, she dried her hair, pulled on her black seven inch stiletto knee high leather boots, slid her phone into her back pocket, and walked into her common room and to her kitchenette. Reaching into her fridge she pulled out a raw chicken thigh and set it on a plate that was resting on the counter.

Shifting her head into her dovah aspect she swallowed the leg whole, before grabbing a second leg and repeating the action. Sated for now she shifted her head back to normal and started for the elevator.

The click of her boots echoed through the room as she entered her parlor, yes she owned a tattoo parlor. It was the best way to allow her warriors a treat without risking exposure to the ignorant world around them. She didn't bother with pleasantries as she walked to her usual seat and waited.

As a child she had been fascinated with superheroes and super humans in general, it was one of the reasons why nearly all of her gladiators were enhanced in one aspect or another. Somewhere along her line of reminiscing she had decided to get a tattoo in remembrance of those days, the time before she made her first kill.

Before she had been tainted.

Pulling her phone out of her back pocket, she entered the passcode and unlocked it. The screen saver was a pic of Nightwing by Death Analysis: Nightwing| Rooster Teeth, with Grayson #19 cover art by John Romita Jr. as her lock screen. As a tribute to her childhood fantasy's she was going to get a full sleeve on her left arm, the twisted back ink was to incorporate all the fandoms she had used to survive the hell she lived through. Batman, Robin, Hawkeye, Deadpool, Nightwing, Winter Soldier, Black Panther, Madame Viper, Hydra, Shield, Weapon X, the X-Force, the works. The dark back stories that these heroes lived through had given her hope as a child, and of course she was going to have a half and half Autobot\Decepticon on the apex of her left shoulder.

Banded around her right wrist, she was going to get the symbols which made up her dovah name. In all it was going to be awhile.

She turned her attention to the music that was playing, which she identified as "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys.

 _She's just a girl and she's on fire._

 _Hotter than a fantasy_

 _Lonely like a highway._

 _She's living in a world, and it's on fire,_

 _Feeling the catastrophe,_

 _But she know,_

 _She can fly away._

As the song continued, her tattoo artist, a middle aged man by the name of Timothy, came over to her, and after she had described what she wanted, he sketched it out and began. The pain that came with each prod of the needle was a release for her as he started on her arm. As she was never one to do something halfway, she was going to be here until he was completely finished.

* * *

It was finally finished.

He had vaguely noticed when his twin had awoken and walked out of their shared room. Their shared life experiences for him to lose himself completely into something. As he set his paint brush down, he stared at what he had created.

It was one of the best he had created.

The colors blended perfectly, he had captured the glossy sheen of her scales perfectly. He had added a poor mech in the painting, which had a disturbing likeness to Sideswipe. The terrain was a foreign battlefield, there were bodies, both human and mech, littered all around. There were trees and hills burning in the distance, with the smoke from the fires clouding the evening sky. The mech was positioned in the fore front of the painting, seemingly crawling straight to whomever was looking at the painting, with a look of terror on his faceplates. He had no faction symbol, his armor was burned and shredded in places, with energon leaking through the tears and pooling onto the ground underneath him.

He had good reason to be afraid.

He had captured her perfectly. She was stalking towards the mech, with her wings fully spread behind her, a look of undiluted rage and exhilaration in her green draconic eyes. There was blood and energon coating her ebony keeled scales. Her right taloned paw was raised in the air, ready to bring the beast that she was a step closer to the downed mech.

The erotic blue fire that had come alive on her scales on the first encounter they had had spanned the length of her wings, up the spines of her neck, and lined her maw. Her maw was opened, displaying the many ivory fangs that lined it, and the observer could see the dawning of flames that was prepared to be released in a torrent of fiery death.

In the distance one could see a mech and a few humans impaled upon the spines of her tail.

It was perhaps the most frightening and expressive piece he had ever accomplished, and that was saying a lot.

When he and his twin had escaped from the Pits of Kaon, Sideswipe had become a merchant, and a fragging good one too. While he had delved deep into the world of painting.

It was what kept him partially sane.

But anyone who would ever look upon this piece wouldn't get the feeling of accomplishment and awe that he was currently basking in. As he was finally freed from his artists' binge, he could finally take a vent and study the story he had created.

The anger and desperation was obvious in the short, quick brush strokes that made up the dragon in the painting, the passion that was displayed in the pseudo-movement. The harsh colors such as black, red and blue were interwoven with the soft, soothing greens and browns and oranges that made up the grass, trees and the evening sky.

One point he had been able to discern when he had been able to get a real look at the dragon were her scales. They were not just black, but a mixture of blacks, and iridescent blues. The sheen that coated said scales could only be the venom that Drift said she coated them with, making them seem as if there was more beneath the eye.

Speaking of eyes, he had never seen optics like hers before. While they seemed an acid green at first, there were specs of gold that lined the draconic black pupils. Adding to the already exotic look of her.

He released a vent.

Stepping back from his now finished painting, he proceeded to meticulously clean each of the paint bushes he used before he put them away. It was a habit he had developed.

Finished cleaning, he carefully grasped the edges of the canvas, and pulled it from the easel. He leaned it on the wall behind him as he rifled through his subspace, until he came up with a railroad tie which he had no idea how he had picked up. Nodding once to himself, he walked to the wall in between their berths, and with one servo placed the tie where he wanted it on the wall, and with the other, he hammered it in.

Satisfied with what he had done, he walked back to where he had set the painting against the wall and picked it once again in his servos, before walking back over to the tie and placing the painting on the wall.

He had barely a nano before the urge to paint hit him just as strongly as it had the previous night, but before he could act on it, his twin walked with a cube of energon in each servo.

He stood and watched as Sideswipe stopped dead in his steps and stared at the massive painting that now adorned the far wall. Sideswipe turned to him and then spoke "Why does that mech look like me?"

To which Sunstreaker did a decidedly human movement, and shrugged.

* * *

 _I'll run,_

 _I'll run,_

 _I'll run,_

 _Run to you…_

The song echoed through her office as she worked.

Between trade agreements with other Magisters, keeping contact and sending orders to her feelers and Hunters, along with managing the Chicago Pit, Viper had a lot on her plate.

It was April 1st, what a surprise.

To commemorate such a day, she had given her underlings the day off. She was a harsh Master, but she wasn't cruel like some. All those who worked and lived underneath her had two days off a week, they had access to the best New York could offer, and all she asked in return was their loyalty. So far, it worked.

She had just finished reviewing a contract with another Magister before she decided to take a break. Settling back in her leather desk chair, she closed her internet browser before she took in a deep breath. She would be the first to admit this position favored people of her upbringing, as she had no problems with making the hard decisions, but at times it wore her down.

 _I've been fighting so long_

 _But I've lost your war_

 _And our kingdom is gone_

The truth in the lyrics was true, she had been fighting her whole life, and it was all she knew.

Knowing this trail of thought wasn't going to help her, she decided it was time to enact her plan. Opening her email, and after bouncing the signal off of nearly every signal tower across the world, wrote her message.

* * *

 **To whom it may concern,**

 **I have information that could help you in your mission to rid this world of the Decepticon plague that has over the course of three years spread to the surrounding continents.**

 **If you would wish to have access to this information all that I ask of you is to meet with me.**

 **I will be at the summit of Mount Diablo on Friday April 3** **rd** **if you are interested.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **E. V. Q.**

* * *

Finishing up her message and sending it, she closed her laptop and put it away. Her skin still ached from the tattoos she had acquired earlier that day, be that as it may, she could not allow it to hamper her movements or activities. She stood up from her chair and left her office, walking to her elevator, she descended to her quarters.

Shit was going down.

That much could be discerned.

As Viper stood in her control room, staring down at her underlings. The thought that this was purposeful did cross her mind.

Whether it was the suspected mole that dwelled in her domain, or one of her techs had been sloppy gathering information, it didn't matter.

Someone had ratted out the Pit.

From the security cameras placed around the front, one could see the lines of police cars, SWAT teams and even military squadrons who were now preparing to storm the building. The fact there were armed minions preparing to storm her kingdom didn't bother her, the fact that they knew where she was based did.

"I want sublevels forty-nine through twenty cleared out and all personnel to head to the secondary base in groups of twenty. I want ten of my warriors per group, there are cars in the garage across from the building prepared to leave to take them. Review emergency procedures and execute in an orderly fashion, I will not tolerate dissent in my ranks." Finished giving orders, she stood and watched as her orders were executed to the letter.

Turning on her heel, she exited the control room and into the elevator, heading to her chambers. Upon entering her chambers, she walked into her room and got changed.

She pulled on a sleek red backless cocktail dress and a pair of her black seven inch stilettos, which proudly displayed her tattoos and scars. It had a steep V-neck, and the spaghetti straps allowed her the freedom of movement. Then she walked into her bathroom she already had her jewelry on, which consisted of her usual silver dragons, diamond studs, and an assortment of rings which adorned her fingers.

Grabbing her black dragon pendant, she slipped it onto her neck, brushing her Magisters brand while doing so, and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her makeup was already applied, which consisted of silver fading to dark iridescent blue eyeshadow, mascara, black eyeliner, and a sultry shade of red lipstick.

Pulling her hair out of the high ponytail it was in, she grabbed her curling iron and once it was properly heated up, began to curl her hair in such a way to allow it to lay across her right shoulder, and cascading down in a waterfall of curls down to her upper right thigh. Pinning the hair that occupied the left side of her head tightly and directing it in the direction she wanted it to, she pulled the plug on the curling iron and put it away.

Leaving her bathroom she grabbed her two thigh sheaths and strapped them to her thighs, before she grabbed one pair of her daedric daggers, she slipped them in and left her room.

She rode her elevator all the way up to ground level, she walked to the entrance of her club and cracked her neck before she opened the doors and stepped out.

Guns were immediately aimed at her, she could smell the fear and anticipation that reeked from the surrounding men and women. One particularly brave officer leveled his pistol at her and began to approach, but not before saying his piece, "Put your hands behind your head and come quietly." It was adorable, that he, an insignificant officer, believed he could control her.

"I do not believe that would be wise." She spoke clearly, her voice cutting across the perimeter the police had established and capturing the attention of all gathered, "If you take me in, I can guarantee that chaos beyond your imagination will be unleashed upon the United States, and we don't want that. Do we?" The gathered enforcement looked exceedingly torn, they had two options. One, they could call her bluff and arrest her, possibly damning the America to an unknown fate. Or two, they could let her go.

Smirking at the news crews whom had shown up, she began to pace in front of the gathered persons. "You here and now are faced with a dilemma of unknown proportions. As you have no lawful way to see if what I have stated is in fact true." Looking the military men in the eyes she continued "Now the ball is in your court, you can call my bluff or you can go on your ways, and I will go on mine." Finished, she flashed a sultry smile at the head officer on the premises and relaxed her posture.

She could see the conflict in the eyes of the men and women surrounding her building. All she needed was enough time for her underlings to evacuate the premises and then she would leave.

It never failed to amuse her, the way people shuttered under her gaze. But alas, her revels were cut short when she got the signal.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, but I'm afraid I have other matters calling my name." Viper flashed them a Hollywood worthy smile and turned on her heel and walked back inside her club. She had thirty seconds to get out the back door and to shift. It would take her a day and a half of non-stop flying to reach California and she had a meeting to keep.

Exiting the back door, she shifted into her Dovah form, but this time she kept it small. To the melody of Piano Fantasy by William Joseph she took to the skies.

Her wingspan was six feet in length, her hind legs were pulled taunt against her as she rapidly pounded her wings.

Five…

She was rising higher

Four…

She was almost as high as the Empire State Building.

Three…

She was in the clouds.

Two…

She was safe.

One…

PLANE!

* * *

Will Lennox had had a somewhat relaxing day.

He had been in the meetings his superiors had needed him in, been the mediator in several arguments within his troops, and had talked with Ironhide for a while.

But nothing could have prepared him for the e-mail.

If the ominous nature of it wasn't enough, the fact that the person obviously knew more than they should was the cherry on top.

The mechs were attempting to trace where the e-mail originated, and all they could get was it came from Earth, which wasn't much help.

Completely lost, they agreed to go to the meeting point tomorrow morning to case the area in case it was a trap. The team would consist of Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, him, Epps, and Graham. There was no need to send in the heavy artillery and they were not stupid enough to just send one or two soldiers into a possible trap.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Will gathered his gear and prepared to board N.E.S.T. one, the mechs were already loaded, and here at the base of the on ramp he could already hear them bickering. Apparently Sideswipe had pranked Jazz the other day and in retaliation Jazz had something up his metal metaphorical sleeve.

The whole base would sleep in fear.

Walking up the ramp he barked "Sideswipe, Jazz enough. I have enough going on already, I don't need to add your pointless argument to the list. If not I'll sic Hide on you and leave you to him."

They wisely shut their traps.

Sitting on one of the seats in the cargo hold, he strapped himself in and prepared for takeoff.

* * *

Viper was pissed.

That much was for certain. She had narrowly avoided a collision with a Boeing 747, and to add to this conundrum she found herself in, she found herself circling above Mount Diablo. The now dormant volcano was tiny compared to some of the mountains she had ventured to, but that was beside the point.

Her whole operation had been compromised. Who it was had yet to be discovered, but when she found out who it was, retribution was going to be fun.

Folding her wings, she landed on the top of the building, the view from here was gorgeous, and Antioch, Brentwood and Bay Point were spread out in front of her. Sucking in a breath of bay air, she shifted into her human form, her clothes perfect and unruffled.

Releasing a sigh, she cracked her neck and closing her eyes, allowed her senses to take over.

She could hear the traffic that continued despite the early time, that traveled Highway 4, the bellowing horn of a freighter that plowed through the bay echoing, and harmonizing with the thundering of the trains that traveled.

Closer to her, she could hear the creatures of the night, going along their paths and on their ways. The wind rustling through the trees, a soft gurgle of a small stream, and the sounds of exotic high powered engines.

'Of course.' She thought 'they are here, and early might I say'. Shaking her head, she walked, hips swaying, to where she knew they would park. She would be the first to admit that she was surprised to see the mechs already transformed and up, taking in their surroundings. Under normal circumstances she would think that they would stay in the alternate modes until the perimeters were declared clear of unwanted presences, but these circumstances were anything normal. So she could forgive them this one time for their carelessness.

The area was a clearing about fifty feet in diameter, the clearing was lined by trees and assorted shrubbery. The moon was covered by the clouds that made their way across the sky giving the clearing a haunting appearance, and providing the perfect place for her to stand and observe the newcomers.

She stayed in the shadows, just watching as they looked around, slightly surprised that the mechs hadn't noticed her yet. Mentally counting the minutes in her head, she gave them ten before she showed herself.

"Under normal circumstances, I would introduce myself to you and we would trade small talk before engaging in the matters that need to be discussed, but I am assured that we can all agree that circumstances such as these are anything but normal." She watched them startle when she spoke, her voice, clear and cold as ice, cut through the night air. Unsurprisingly she was faced by weapons and heard the clicks as guns were cocked and ready.

Huffing a laugh she spoke "Now, now, there is no need for violence, I am just here to talk. I have acquired information that could prove useful to the cause that you support." Still hidden in the shadows, she stayed slowly walking around the gathered group as she spoke, every measure she took, every word calculated and structured to keep them off balance and guessing.

It was Jazz who broke the sudden silence.

"Now little lady, would ya please show ya self before my friends here start shootin? I believe it would be contradictory to what you are going to be telling us."

She laughed at Jazz's blatant assumption that she would actually be giving them the information they wanted right now, and she told them such. "You believe you intimidate me, do you?" she stepped out enough for them to see her tattooed legs and her dress, stopping before her face was visible "Darlings there is much you need to learn, but unfortunately that is not why I am here. I was planning on meeting with you and your cadre tomorrow, but I suppose that tonight shall suffice."

Both the mechs and the soldiers were unnerved, it was easily discerned in their body language. Taking the calculated risk to ease their tension she moved completely out of the shadows, bearing her face for them to see. She could hear the intakes of both lungs and vents when they saw her face, Jazz took a looked and spoke "We've met before, haven't we?"

Locking eyes to optics she nodded "Yes we have Jazz, you and the team of N.E.S.T. soldiers broke into my warehouse without a warrant and proceeded to drool over my cars." Her voice which started out icy melted into a husky sultry tone as she finished, she watched as Lennox flanked by Epps walked towards her position. She felt the burning of optics searing into her flesh and looked to see Sunstreaker staring at her, she unflinchingly met his gaze.

"Yes, Sunstreaker?" Viper questioned "Do you have something to say?" The mech was still adorned with her paintjob, adding to the feral aura he was exerting. Said mech seemed slightly surprised at being called out, but he did nothing but give her a slight nod of thanks, smirking at him she returned the gesture.

Obviously there was an internal conversation taking place as both Jazz and Sideswipe suddenly snapped their gazes from her to Sunstreaker before looking back at her. Sideswipe took three steps and knelt in front of her before speaking. "You are the one who did Sunny's paint?" The surprised tone that laced his voice didn't surprise her, but what he said next did. "Well then, can you please, please, please do me next?" the utter desperation that filled his voice was only made better with the accidental innuendo he spoke.

It wasn't missed by the other humans of the group as Epps and Graham choked on their laughs. Not one to let a golden opportunity pass her, she smirked at him and said "As much as I wish I could do you Sideswipe, I'm afraid you're just not my type, if I were to do anyone it would be your twin." The humans of the group lost it when she spoke, their laughter coupled with the utter confusion of the mechs only proved to cause the humans to laugh harder. It was blatantly obvious that the mechs had no idea what was going on until Jazz put it together. His faceplates screwed up and he started at Viper before visibly shuddering at whatever crossed his processers. Viper faced him "Get your processors out of the gutters Jazz"

"While the mechs are appropriately shocked, shall we get down to business gentlemen?" it was phrased as a question, but all gathered knew it was anything but. Will, Epps and Graham sobered immediately and walked up to her, Will was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

Meeting his eyes Viper spoke, "I am many and nothing, I am human, but not, I am a Queen, yet dethroned. It this way you were asking?"

Releasing a sigh Will went to speak only to be interrupted by Jazz, "Let's start easy, what is your name?"

She stood stoically in front of them, her face giving away nothing, "I am Madame Viper, Magister of the New York and Chicago Ring."

Sunstreaker spoke next, "What are the Rings?"

She countered with "What were the Pits?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both locked up before turning their gazes, optics filled with fervor before they spoke as one "What do you know of the Pits?"

"The Pits of Kaon, the notorious gladiator ring that bred the worst of the worst, many a mech and femme that entered never returned. The birthplace of the mech of the designation Megatron. The Pits were the heart of Kaon, and supplied many of the warriors of the Decepticon side."

When she finished speaking, Jazz looked at her "Who are you?" The others were frozen from the sudden information overload she supplied them.

Smirking at him she replied, "A Fangirl."

"A fangirl?" he repeated

"More specifically a Trans-Fan, but that is a matter for another time, we have friends approaching and I would suggest you and the Twins transform into your alt-modes before they crest the peak." Heeding her advice the three mech transformed before the sound of footsteps became readily apparent. "Major and Co. I would suggest that you get behind the mechs and hide, this isn't going to be pretty."

The three ducked behind the mechs and just in time, five heavily armed men came out of the brush and pointed their weapons at her. Viper scaled up and unsheathed her stylized blades from her thighs, bringing them up, she sensually ran her tongue up the icy metal, savoring the tang of metal and coating the blades with her venom. Twirling the blades thrice she gripped the hilts with the blades facing the ground and looked at the men.

"Now boysss." She smirked, "We can do thisss, the easssy way or the hard way." She began to hiss as she spoke, she knew her eyes were clit and glowing.

They charged her.

"Hard way it issss then." She spoke before whirling into battle.

Bullets ricocheted off her scales as she slipped underneath the guard of her first attacker, bringing her blade up, she gutted him before throwing his body into two of his friends. Taking her right blade she jabbed it through the wrist of the fourth attacker, before yanking him down and sinking her fangs into his neck, twisting her head, she yanked his throat out and dropped his body before walking to the two men who were just getting up.

With a snap of her wrists, both her blades found their homes in the necks of her attackers, the feeling of bullets ricocheting off her scales brought her attention to her last attacker.

"Itsss a ssshame that they fell ssso quickly, I would have liked to play with them sssome more. I sssuppossse you will have to do." She sashayed towards him, the blood on her lips, dripping down her throat and onto her dress. Still he didn't move, he couldn't. She unsheathed her claws and traced her index finger down from his sternum down to just below his ribcage.

Like a lover caressing her beloved, she ran her claws down his armor, shredding it and tearing it off him, leaving his chest bare. Once more running her index finger down his chest, she dug her claws into the line she sliced into him and began to pull the skin apart.

He opened him mouth in a silent scream as she began to skin him. Her claws like feathers dancing across his skin as she rid him of it, tatters falling to the ground as she worked. She was in no hurry, as an artist she always appreciated the work that took the longest, as it always turned out the best. She travelled from his chest up to his shoulders and down his arms and back. Stopping only when he was completely derived of his skin.

The tan scarred layer laid in a pile before him, blood was freely cascading down his body, and coated her claws and hands, bringing her right hand up to her mouth, and she proceeded to lick her hand clean of blood, before repeating the process with her left. Bringing her blood stained lips to his ear she whispered, "What's my name."

Stepping back, she left him there as she moved to the bodies which held her blades. The blades were coated in blood, flicking them she coated the ground in decorative splatters, before she moved and leaned against Sunstreaker. She brought the stained metal to her mouth and licked the blades clean and gave them a recoat of her venom before sheathing them back on her thighs.

She felt Sunstreaker shift underneath her, but she made no effort to move. She just stood there and waited. She tasted the air and confirmed that they weren't the only ones out here. Her prey was still standing there shell-shocked, blood forming a puddle around him.

Five minutes passed before she confirmed that he wasn't falling for her trap. Pushing herself off of Sunstreaker, she walked over to her bait and with one swift movement, brought his neck down and sunk her fangs into it, the scream he released was music to her. Releasing him, he fell boneless to the ground, spasms running periodically throughout his body as he lay there.

Sniffing in distain at the poor choice of hunters her opponent had chosen, she once again scanned her surrounding before turning back to where the team was still waiting. She had no doubt that they had seen everything, and it didn't bother her one bit. This was her world, her life, and if they couldn't accept it then that was on them.

Her life was kill or be killed, always had been and always will be.

Turning to the mechs and the soldiers she spoke, "They're taken care of." Her voice was more chipper than normal, and her hands where shaking from the adrenaline that was coursing through her body, this was normal for her, the bloodlust was temporarily sated, but it wouldn't last long.

The mechs wasted no time and transformed as soon as she finished speaking, once again she looked up at the mechs only to see confusion written clear upon their faceplates.

The silence was broken once again by Sideswipe, "Are all Fangirls like you?" The utter confusion that adorned his faceplates, combined with a tinge of fear brought a smile to her face as she faced them.

"No, Sideswipe." Viper spoke, "There are some who are worse than me…" she let the sentence hang in the air, causing the mechs to shift, taking pity on the mechs she continued, "Don't worry, they don't know you are real." Again with the confused faces.

"That is information for another time, now I must warn you. There are dark times ahead. Beware the Boy and keep a keen eye on him, for he is the harbinger of what it to come." She nodded to herself once and then stepped back into the shadows. "I will be watching." With that she matched her body signature to the surrounding atmosphere and camouflaged her scales.

She watched their eyes widen as she seemingly disappeared before the mechs and humans walked back towards the road before shifting and heading into the skies.

She was about to crest the clouds, when there was a piercing sound and she lost consciousness.


	10. Castle of Glass

**This is the last chapter before I truly work on Reaper, If i can ask that i get at least 10 reviews it would mean the world to me. They jumpstart my muse unlike anything else. but ya'll know that by now.**

 **I only own Viper...**

 **Sincerely,**

 **-Viper**

The warehouse was full as both soldiers and mechs alike prepared the briefing, there had been whispers going around regarding this particular mission, and now that they were finally going to hear what this was about, the men were excited.

As their commanding officer, Lennox took a breath before he faced his soldiers. "We have been tasked to find an operative of the CIA. N.E.S.T. has been given access to the preliminary information regarding this target, and as of now all information is given on a need to know basis."

He took a breath before continuing, the screen above him lighting up, displaying a picture of a tall blonde woman with pretty features, Lennox continued, "This is a retrieval mission, the boys at Langley said she was in deep cover in an underground terrorist group planning a coup, as of now I have been given no other information on the target."

* * *

She awoke in chains.

She was in a supposedly dark cell, heavily drugged as she couldn't see straight, with her hands chained to the ceiling above her and her ankles chained to the floor. There was a mask upon her face, but what purpose it served was unknown, all Viper knew was that she had to escape.

The first time he came in, she couldn't do anything. Her muscles were limp as he came forward, brandishing a whip not unlike the one she favored. The deep chuckle resonating from him told her all she needed to know.

"You, my dear Viper, are a hard woman to find." He continued to circle her before he continued, "If this keeps up, I might have to resort to drastic measures, and we both know what that would mean."

He stopped behind her and she felt his rough calloused fingers caress her back and move down her spine, leaving a burning sensation in their wake. He traced her assorted scars and tattoos before he stepped back. She watched as he walked back in front of her and began to unravel the whip, before he snapped it. The supple black leather being set off by the silver metal hooks the lined the whip, sending stars scattering across the walls of her cell.

He started with her front, with a snap and a flash of red before her eyes, before she felt the sensation of her skin being ripped from her body. This was quickly followed by five more lashings before he stopped. She felt her blood running down the planes of her stomach and down her legs, before dripping from her suspended toes onto the floor beneath her.

When she didn't respond he slapped her across the face, jerking her body to the right. She tasted blood gathering behind her lips before she spit, right in his face.

Opening one eye, she viewed the artwork she had created. Watching as her blood cascaded down the face of her captor as his face contorted with rage.

She hung there chained for an undetermined amount of time, but based on the level of bloodlust and hunger she felt it was longer than a week. She could go a long time without sustenance and it seemed her captors knew that, but at this point it was getting ridiculous. There was never a moment where she wasn't left alone, she had to give it to the man, he was creative when it came to torture.

It wasn't until what she estimated of three days later when her captors entered her cell. They said nothing, just unhooked her chains, allowing her to fall to the ground in a heap and lay there. She made no move to get up and it paid off in a sense as her captors grabbed her chains and dragged her out of the cell.

She lost consciousness.

When she came to, she was stripped bare and chained to a throne. Her long hair covering her breasts and pooling around her hips as she pushed herself into a sitting position. The deep ache between her legs told her that some men had had their way with her while she was out, her only consolation was she hadn't been awake.

She knew she needed to get out of here, she tried to tap into her dovah aspect but was strangely unable to. It must have been the drugs doing, as she couldn't contact or feel Greh-Zahmahzen within the recesses of her mind. Despite the situation she found herself in, she was strangely calm, this was far from the worst situation she had ever been in, that was reserved for what went down in Florida.

Apparently, there were still posters out there demanding her arrest and to call the police if seen.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she took in her surroundings.

The stone floor was freezing against her bare body, braziers burned at increments of ten feet along the walls, the throne she was chained was stone and had the sigil of a wolf burned into the back of the throne proper. While she did not recognize the crest itself, she did recognize this particular throne room.

It belonged to the Magister of the California Rings.

It was about an hour later when he walked in holding something behind his back. Locking eyes with her he smiled and spoke like one would to a dog, "Hello my Pet. It has been awhile has it not?" The lust in his eyes was overshadowed only by the pure triumph that sparkled in his eyes. He walked up to the throne and brought his right hand from behind him.

In his hand was a black and red version of the Leia slave bikini. He reached forward and yanked the chain around her neck, causing her to fall hard and prostrate, on her back, on the floor in front of him. Reaching down he caressed the valley of her breasts before tracing his hand back up and took a hold of her neck.

Constricting his hand on her neck, he pulled her up slightly, and reached behind her to fasten the black steel and ruby encrusted bikini top to her, before repeating the process with the bottoms, but not before caressing the expanse of her legs.

Despite all the power she had, there was no way she could fight him.

It was sometime later when a henchman was sent to retrieve her. Her skin around her wrists were rubbed raw from her attempts to loosen them, all awhile a song echoed through her mind.

 _The raging of the piano echoed through her skull as she remembered her hands playing the octaves as her Magister ordered her to. The echoing sound of the Bourne Vivaldi coming to life at her nine year old hands. Another child of similar age was next to her with a cello, tear tracks could easily be seen on the boy's face._

 _The brand that adorned his neck was still fairly fresh, no more than a weeks at most, a month at least. As her Magister ordered them to play again, she stroked the ivories before her into life. The boy was a decent cellist, but she knew she could do better. As her Magister had ordered her to learn all she could when it came to the musical aspects of this life._

 _It had saved her Magisters life._

She shook herself out of the memory, forcing herself to stand despite the quaking of her knees. As her new apparent handler unlocked the chains from the throne, and wrapped them around his hands, she inspected him.

He stood at an imposing six foot three. Black oily hair glistened in the light of the braziers, tattoos spanned his arms as they were visible in his white tee-shirt. The regular Levi jeans hugged his hips in a way she could appreciate, but that was for a later time as she forced herself to walk with him. Standing at her meager five feet, she had to take two steps for every one of his.

There was a reason why she was always clad in heels.

They exited the chamber, and she was led down a maze of hallways. One common denominator for all Rings were the maze of hallways that always seemed to accompany them. Shaking her head and smirking to herself at the sudden revelation, she locked it in the back of her mind as she was led into what was obviously His personal chambers.

Her handler wasted no time in chaining her to the marvelous Yamaha grand which decorated the corner of the demure sitting room, and once she was chained, then did he leer at her. Muddy brown eyes and yellow teeth greeted her before his attention was diverted from her by an unwelcome voice.

"Hello again my Pet." As he walked in, Viper diverted her gaze to the floor, she had no want to incur His wrath tonight, nor ever.

His smile was something fierce as he walked up to her, a perfectly manicured hand was placed upon her right shoulder, and caressed her arm once before he continued, "You remember how we used to play, don't you my Pet." She nodded once in response.

He slapped her across the face, "THEN PLAY!" he roared at her.

She wasted no time in lifting the cover of the ivories and placing her hands upon them. Despite having not played for years, her hands still remember the complex melody of her Masters preferred song. Careful to not miss a note, Viper carefully lost herself into the exotic melody of the Asturias.

* * *

It was an unknown time later that she awoke.

After she had played for Him, he had brought her down for him to play with. She, surrounded by several other chained women were then forced to endure what no woman should ever have to. Their screams meant nothing to her as they were used as a demonstration. She hung there and watched, like all the other voyeurs would, as each woman was raped in a different way.

She had raised her head back and breathed in the smell of blood as he raped them, killed them, and had their bodies hauled off to who knows where, before he turned to her.

It had been a while since she had had a good lay, and like all the past times, he didn't disappoint. There were very few people whom she could get naughty with, and it just so happened that he was one of them.

Shaking her head and mentally clearing the memories of the night before, Viper raised her head, ran a hand through her wild and unbound hair, and took in her surroundings. It was unsurprising that she now lay in His bed. She could feel every intake of breath as he lay behind her, keeping her ensconced within his corded arms.

Bringing her left hand up, she gently caressed the scarred had that lay upon her waist, feeling him move slightly, his length twitching slightly against her thigh. Carefully, she began to extract herself from his arms, through careful maneuvering, she managed it within a few minutes.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, it read it was now ten thirty on April fifteenth.

She had been a quote unquote captive for nearly two weeks.

She would readily admit that he was the absolute king of foreplay.

Standing up straight and stretching her sore and abused muscles, she looked down at him as he slept. His golden scarred skin gave him an ethereal visage in the low light of the bed chamber. Scars and tattoos littered his body in much the same way it did hers. It was a common likeness that they shared.

Walking to his side of the bed, she leaned over him and whispered, "Hello Michael." An absolutely devious smirk curled upon her lips as an idea crossed her mind. Reaching over and caressing his face once, she left the bedchamber, uncaring of her nakedness, and crossed into the sitting room.

Taking in the span of the room, she noted the lights, the several bottles of wine on the kitchen counter, which included two merlots and a chardonnay.

Making her way to where the assorted instruments lay, she picked up the elegant black violin and matching bow, before walking back into the bed chamber. Fitting the violin to her neck, she tested the dexterity of her fingers on the strings, before beginning to play. As Lindsey Sterling's River Flows in You began to sound, Viper swung her hips to the beat.

She knew full well that Michael was awake, and had been for a while. It was why she was unsurprised to see him leveraging himself up in the bed to watch her play and dance to the music she was playing. Hips still swaying to the melody, she walked up to him and with her foot, gently pressed him back down into the bed once more, before straddling him.

As she grinded against him, she never once stopped playing, enjoying the power she now held over him. Two of his favorite pleasures in life: Women and music. And here she was being very generous, if she were to say so herself, and was giving him both, but he was going to have to work for the first one.

She played three more songs before she was finished and leapt off of him. She heard the erotic growl that left him as she exited the bedchamber and entered the adjoining bathroom.

The room was exactly like hers in the New York Ring. The countertops being a beautiful white marble, with matching flooring. She placed the violin on the counter top before turning on the shower. As always, she waited for the water to heat to scalding temperatures before entering the shower.

Releasing a guttural groan as the hot water cascaded down her sore body, she reached for the bottle of shampoo that rested on the shelf before lathering her hair. The feel of her nails scratching her scalp felt amazing as she rinsed the soap out, this was repeated with the conditioner. Grabbing the body wash next, she lathered her body in a thick casing of white foam, and proceeded to make sure she was very clean before rinsing off and exiting the shower.

Hot steam greeted her as she opened the door and exited the shower, walking to the counter, she reached underneath it and grabbed two towels. Wrapping the first around her body, and the second one binding her hair.

Moving onto the second set of cabinets which rested underneath the counter, she grabbed her makeup and nail polish and set it upon the counter before exiting the bathroom.

Once again, she was not surprised to see that Michael had left the bedchamber, and if the smell of bacon coming from the sitting room was anything to go by, he was cooking breakfast. She walked to the dresser which was placed adjacent to the bed, and pulled out a pair of black leather jeans, and a fitted leather tank top.

Slipping both on, she left the bed chamber.

He greeted her with a smile, which she returned as she walked up to him. Leaping up into the counters, she grabbed him with her legs, and trapped him against her, before she brought him into a kiss. Breaking the kiss she whispered, "Where are the eyes?" He nibbled her ear before answering, "Piano, fireplace, and couch." Kissing him once more on the cheek, she pushed herself off the counter and walked to the piano first, as it was the closest.

Staring at the piano for a moment, Viper moved and propped it up as it was supposed to be and spied the small device hidden within the strings of the instrument. Grabbing said device, she crushed it in her hand before moving on to the other two.

The Emperor was not as devious as he used to be.

Once she was assured the bugs were cleared, she turned to Michael. "Can I have the antidote now, please?" she added a bit of whine to that last part, assured in the knowledge that he knew her true age. Chuckling he nodded, "Of Course, V." He tossed her a syringe filled with an orange solution, and she wasted no time in pushing the needle into her neck and pressing the plunger.

The familiar electricity filled her veins before she was greeted by Greh-Zeymahzen. **Drem Yol Lok Unhazaalvithjud**

Chuckling Viper spoke aloud **Drem yol Lok Greh-Zehmahzen Bo Paaz**

The hissing voice of her dovah hissed using her voice, **Zu'u Pruzah**

Michael, used to the conversations the two of them had, greeted Greh-Zehmahzen in somewhat halted Dov, "Bo Paaz, Greh-Zehmahzen?"

 **Zu'u Pruzah Amdoqo** The raspy voice of Greh-Zehmahzen hissed in greeting to Michael. Said man chuckled at the name which was given and asked Viper, "Care to explain what my new name means?" It took her a second to wrestle control back from Greh-Zehmahzen, a ten more before she could reply, "It mean Lion of Light." They both started laughing at the implications of the given name. She could feel as Greh-Zehmahzen settled into the recesses of her mind, to relax and await until she would be needed once more.

Once Michael had finished making breakfast, they set the table and sat down. As they ate, Viper took in the room.

It was the same as the last time she had been here. The floors were a glossy dark oak, with matching furniture. The executive style table and chairs matched the wood floors and the entertainment center. On the left side of the room, where she, in the New York Ring, had her Jacuzzi, Michael had the piano and other assorted instruments. A black leather couch was placed before the entertainment center, and placed above them was a crystal chandelier.

Taking a bite of the bacon and eggs before her, Viper reveled in the taste of them before turning to her breakfast buddy. "You know why I am here Michael. I am assured that Gabriel has contacted you about the Chicago Ring?"

He nodded and swallowed before answering, a wicked grin playing on his lips, "Yes, I heard how you carved and strung up the previous Magister, leaving him mentally shattered and in the tender care of the authorities." Sarcasm was deeply laced in his tone, "you know they still have no clue who did it?"

Releasing a cackle, she replied, "And they never will." Standing up from the table, Viper walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of merlot she had seen as she entered the room earlier. She grabbed two wine glasses and walked back to the table, Michael smirked when he saw her. ."You couldn't resist could you V?"

"Hey!" she replied, "Its five o'clock somewhere." Before releasing her claws and popping the cork out of the bottle.

Lifting said bottle, she breathed in the smell of the wine, before pouring them each a glass.

Handing Michael his glass, she took a sip of the wine she held in her hand before settling back down in her chair. "I have allied the entirety of the eastern coast, and with my taking of the Chicago Pit, it enables me to start working on the Western Rings." Cocking her head at him she asked, "Do I have your support?" She looked him dead in the eye and he took a moment before responding,

"Yes."

* * *

Planning.  
It seemed to him that humans do an awful lot of planning.

They made plans when they went to the stores that speckled the world, they made plans when they wanted to meet others of their kind, and they made plans when they were to go to war.

All he wished was for them to take a moment and stop planning. But as the old saying goes, Rome was not built in a day. And apparently neither was N.E.S.T.

The rest of the Autobots were busy doing menial tasks to assist the humans, pit even his twin was helping them, as he was apparently good friends with a few of the fleshies, and they in turn were with him.

He hadn't left their shared berth room since his last binge, and now here he was staring at the results of said binge.

Scattered about the room were paintings, some large, some small, all extremely detailed. His optics roamed across each and every one of them, until they came to rest upon his favorite.

If he remembered correctly, it was the second to last one he had finished before his systems pulled him into a forced recharge.

It was a medium sized painting, with the Dragon featured in the center of it, wings flared in the sky as she observed the battlefield before her. The scattered bodies of mechs and humans lay about, only a few still alive. As he took in the painting, he noticed the little details he had not seen before, a human hand laying palm up, as if giving an offering. The reverent optics of the few still online mechs as they gazed upon the beast.

The black aura that encased the beast herself.

The terrain was that of a human city that he had not yet seen, nor been to. It was strange to him, for he had painted a landscape that he had not seen before with his own optics, he did not recognize those towering skyscrapers, some broken, smoking, and collapsing. The way the red sun shone down upon those whom were fighting.

Finally he drug his optics to look upon the beast herself.

He had captured her ebony scales, as they glistened in the light of the red sun. Red eyes bore down upon those which she had conquered, her venomous maw open and releasing a torrent of red and green flames upon those few survivors.

Those who bore no sigil.

Shaking his helm to clear his processor, he picked up that particular painting and put it in his subspace. Stretching his joints and struts, he left his berth room and entered the maze of hallways called N.E.S.T.

The assorted humans were bustling about. The mechanics were working on their machines, the new recruits were doing drills on the tarmac in front of the training building. He spotted Ironhide and his human apparently having an in depth conversation about something he didn't care about.

In other words it was just any other day here at N.E.S.T.

In one fluid movement he transformed into his Lamborghini alt mode and revved his engine before peeling out of the military base and onto the highway.

Earth was a disgusting planet, he concluded. Everything about it was dirty, wet, and absolutely off putting. The creatures that lived on this planet were even more so.

No matter where he went, he was surrounded. It was an assault on all sides with nowhere to escape.

He felt the tarmac under his wheels as he sped forward, pushing himself faster and faster as he roared down the road. This was a feeling unlike any he'd ever felt before, the wind as his gold and back form, the resounding echo that could be heard for miles around.

Could this be what it was like to be free?

* * *

After that pleasant conversation, Viper shrugged on a long black trench coat and walked out of the San Francisco warehouse district. The sun was setting and she had things to do and people to see and kill.

… **..LOADING DIRECTIVE…..**

 **.….TARGET SIGHTED…..**

… **..PROCEED…..**

 **BANG!**

"Control target eliminated"

"Roger asset, proceed to exit alpha one niner"

"Roger"

"Target successfully eliminated, asset is proceeding to exit and awaits next orders, sir."

"Send the asset to Budapest next, there is a problem that needs to be taken care of."

"Yes, sir."

… **..PROCEED TO HEATHROW AIRPORT….**

… **..TARGET IS JARED HEART…..**

… **..DIRECTIVE H-K….**

… **..PROCEED….**

* * *

"There is little known about this operative, she is the best of the best, that much is known. She has immunity in England, America, Spain, and most surprisingly Japan and China. All operations given to her were black booked and will never see daylight again."

William Lennox took a breath before finishing the briefing, "The last sighting was in Athens, Greece, she was apparently spotted at the party of one of the city's officials. If there is one point she was trying to make, it was that she was done hiding. All your commanding officers know their orders, Dismissed."

He watched as the soldiers broke formation and left the command center.

* * *

The bass was vibrating the floors as her hips ground against the body behind her, as the trap city remix boomed from the sub woofers. The gyration of hips and bodies only sped up as the build broke in a crescendo of electronic tones.

As always, she had a reason for being in this crowd tonight, and as always she was dressed to the nines. Her royal red cocktail dress stopped at mid-thigh and just barely covered her ample breasts. The black dragon embroidery which adorned the dress correlated with the spine of Alduin which curved down her back. All her tattoos were exposed to the chilling air of the club, but to anyone looking she was just another clubber. This was cemented by the eight inch black gladiator platforms she wore, with silver bangles and hoop earrings, with her viper ring on her index finger gleaming as the lights caught it just right.

She loved her job.

A newcomer caught her eye as the song changed, he gracefully slid through the crowd like a snake through the grass and came up behind her. She felt his hands gently grip her hips as the bass dropped. She wasted no time, moving with the faceless man behind her and they stayed like that for several songs until they moved to the bar.

"Disaronno with tart cherry juice and cinnamon on rocks." She told the bartender, while her companion just ordered a whiskey.

"Same as ever I see, however plain you might be it is good to see you Jason." She smiled at him and he nodded to her.

"And your tastes are as complex as ever, but that is to be expected from one such as you." He grimaced slightly at the end.

Viper, however was not offended in the least, "You would be worried if I was not myself, right Jay?" her face bore a look of innocence that belied the dark tone of her voice.

"Of course Madame."

She shifted in her seat and fit herself into the curve of his side as she traced a sharpened nail down his muscular chest. "Now there you go, getting all formal on me. If it weren't for the fact that we are in an openly public setting, I just might have punished you." She looked him in the eye and allowed her pupils to contract into their natural draconic slits.

Their drinks arrived before she could continue her ministrations, but from the lust she could smell emanating from him, it would not be long before she got her way.

Taking her drink in her hand, she took a sip, savoring the burn of the liquor before facing her companion once more. "I have some old contacts of mine whom I have recently contacted and I plan to make my debut soon, I trust all is well on your end?"

"Hail Madame Viper." Was the whispered response.

"Atta boy."


End file.
